Sad Green Eyes
by ksantura
Summary: After over 500 years of living on a dead planet, Willow Dorea Potter-Black couldn't wait for life to return to Earth anymore. Turning to Death, she thought he would finally set her free so that she could once again reunite with her loved ones. When she opened her eyes, she did not see her loved ones, but a world filled with mundanes, vampires and vampires hunters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Vampire Knight is mine. I don't claim the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Matsuri Hino respectively. I also don't make a profit from writing this. Thank you.

Warnings: Foul language and some bashing.

A/N: This will have some Yuki bashing. Though I don't hate her, I am also not that big of a fan of her either. I would also like to say that I am still going to continue my other story, it's just this has been going around in my head for quite a while. So here is the first chapter. Hope you enjoy!

"Vampire" - Talking

' _Vampire_ ' - Thinking

 **Chapter 1:**

"Death." called out a soft and lilting voice that echoed in the moon drenched meadow. The person to the voice was a young looking woman about her late teens early twenties and around 5'4 to 5'5 tall. She had long black hair that reached to her mid-thigh and long bangs that framed her face and stopped at her chin. The hair was so dark and silky looking that people once mistook it to moving shadows in candle light.

Her skin was almost as pale as snow and if one were to touch it, it would be just as cold. It didn't make her look sickly though, but ethereal instead. As if she didn't belong on the mortal plain. She had a heart shaped face with bow shaped pale pink lips, a button nose, high cheek bones and below well shaped black eyebrows were two almond shaped emerald green eyes that glowed in the dark.

"Mistress." answered a voice as brittle as dry leaves rustling in the wind. Appearing behind the woman was a silhouette made of shadows. When the figure solidified, it was of a tall being covered from head to toe in a dark as night cloak that moved with liquid grace even when the wind wasn't blowing. No matter what angle one tried to look from, one couldn't look pass the cloak to see what the being looked like underneath.

"Death." the woman repeated on a sad sigh this time. She looked at the being over her shoulder with sad and haunted green eyes. "How long must I stay in this dead world?"

Beyond the meadow they were in, there was nothing but barren lands and dried up oceans, rivers and lakes. There was no life what so ever on the earth anymore. There hasn't been any for over 500 years and she couldn't take it anymore. The silence and just plain out nothingness that she has to put up with day in and day out had twisted her in such a way that she would have conversations with herself for hours on end until she realized what she was doing and then stop. One time, Death had to intervene because she ended up getting in a fight with herself and was tearing her flesh off her bones in her rage at herself.

The meadow she had stayed in for years only had green grass and beautiful flowers because of the magic she pours into the earth to bring color into the gray and dead place around her. The moment she stops the magic, is the moment everything withers and dies.

"What do you mean, Mistress?" he deflected back to her.

"You know what I mean. Ever since the mundanes destroyed the earth in their mad desire to rid it of anything they thought were unnatural with their atomic bombs, I have been waiting for the earth to recover and life be brought back to the world. Except, it's been over 500 years and still there is no life but me. So, how much longer must I stay in this world? When will I be freed from this immortality?" She demanded with rage and desperation in her voice.

Her friends and family were lucky in that they died 50 years before the mundanes found out about the Wizarding World. It was the year 2112 when chaos ruled the world and everybody was fighting for their lives. It was only a matter of time before it happened what with their technological advancement growing every year. It just happened that one of their satellite prototypes, which were stronger than any they had ever built before, caught sight of Diagon Ally.

Curious about the new and undiscovered place, the mundanes sent spy planes to scope out the area. When the planes got too close to the place and mysteriously died on them, they waited for some of the people to come out so that they could capture them and interrogate them (read: torture the information out of them). Once they learned about the magic these people were able to wield, it all went downhill from there.

The mundanes became desperate to control that power for themselves. When they couldn't, they decided that they would rather destroy the magical people and creatures in their jealousy and hatred. Of course, there were some mundanes that tried to help the magicals, as best they could, and in returned for their kindness, they were killed alongside the ones they tried to protect.

On the verge of losing the War, witches, wizards, and all the sentient magical creatures: werewolves, vampire, banshees, veela, etc. all banded together to strike back at the people killing their friends and family. It was a complete bloodbath and it became worse when the mundanes brought out the atomic bombs in their anger of almost losing against the unworthy. They didn't realize what they had done until it was too late and everything was dying with no way to save it.

The only one to have survive the death of the Earth, was her and only because of the dubious pleasure of being the Mistress of Death. Though she was the Mistress of Death, it didn't mean she didn't suffer. Having her flesh burnt away, her insides turned to liquid and her blood being evaporated whenever she was caught in an atomic bomb – which happened twice – was an experience that she wished she had never gone through. She not just experienced all of that, but she also experienced her body rebuilding itself cell by tiny cell.

It took 12 years after the last bomb she was hit with to overcome the insanity that overtook her when re-experiencing the rebuilding of her body. When she came to, all she could remember of that time was her killing off the rest of the mundanes. She couldn't remember if she had slept, eaten, or interacted with anybody during those 12 years.

It would also be the first time she met Death. Not any of the times she had died, but it was when she was the only one left alive on Earth, that He showed up. He explained that she was his Mistress and as such could never die. She had screamed and raged at this Being that wouldn't allow her to pass on to be with her loved ones. It took two years before she talked to him again and the reason for that was that she was lonely and desperate for championship.

Unfortunately, Death wasn't able to stay with her 24/7. She doesn't know where he goes since he never told her and she hasn't asked. All she knows is that she always felt something missing when he's gone and feels whole when he comes back.

"There is a way for you to leave this world." Death said instead of answering her question about her immortality.

Scowling and looking hopeful at the same time she asked, "I can leave this place? I could see my loved ones again? Why haven't you told me this before?" she growled the last question through gritted teeth. "FOR OVER 500 YEARS I HAVE BEEN ALONE AND YOU ARE NOW TELLING ME I COULD HAVE LEFT THIS WORLD?" She was screaming in his face with tears of sorrow and anguish running down her face.

"Yes, you can leave this place. No, you couldn't have left until now and it will not be to the place where your loved ones are." Death answered undisturbed at being screamed at by his Mistress.

Taking a deep breath to help calm her raging emotions, "What do you mean I couldn't leave until now? Why won't you allow me to be with my loved ones?"

"Even though you are my Mistress, you haven't gone through the complete process of obtaining the full power of that position and so can't traverse to the other worlds and dimensions as I can. So, we had to wait until the planets align and opened a door that you can go through to another world."

"What do you mean by a door? And what do you mean I haven't obtaining the full power of the position of being your Mistress?" she asked in confusion.

"Every 500 years, the planets align and when they do, the doors to other worlds and dimensions open. There are rituals that wizards have created to travel to these places before they were lost or destroyed when people began to fear them. As for not having obtained the full power of your position, you have been subconsciously rejecting the power and as such don't have it under your control." he stated simply. "One of the things that will tell you that you have accepted the power is when you become one with the Hallows."

Looking at the Invisibility Cloak around her shoulders to the Resurrection Stone on her right ring finger and then to the Elder Wand in the wand-holder on her left forearm she questioned in confusion. "Become one?" she questioned in confusion.

"The Hallows will become absorbed into your magical core and then you will have the knowledge you will need to know about your position." with that he said no more on the subject no matter how much she demanded him to.

She pursed her lips in aggravation at not getting any more information. "Fine be the way. When will this door open?" she spat out.

"In a weeks' time at 3:03am, we only have an 8 minute window for you to go through until you have to wait another 500 years for another door to open."

She turned away from him to look at the bright crescent moon, "Then go and prepare what needs to be prepared. When the time comes, I will be ready to go through this door into another world."

"There will be side-effects to going through the door. Som..."

"I don't care! Go do what needs to be done."

The being stood in silence for a moment just looking at his lonely Mistress who was just standing in the middle of the meadow looking at the moon as if trying to find answers to the questions running through her head. Bowing his head slightly, he disappeared to do his Mistress bidding.

"Soon I won't be alone anymore." she muttered to herself with such hope and longing that if anybody had heard, their heart would have clenched in sorrow from the emotions they had heard.

 **~One week later~**

"Is it ready?" she asked the being that entered her meadow.

"Yes, Mistress it is."

"What must I do to be able to go through?"

"If you would allow me, I will take us to the ritual site." He answered while offering his left arm for her to grab.

Without any hesitation she grabbed his arm in a tight grip. She was ready for this. This whole past week she felt so restless because she knew change was right in her grasp and feared that something would happen to prevent her from going through with the plan. She had ended up in another argument with herself from the stress of the wait that Death had to come and break it up.

The shadows gathered around them and then crawled up to cover them. When they receded they were in a different location. She looked around and wondered where they were.

"Where are we." she asked out loud when she couldn't define their location.

"This place used to be known as Stonehenge before it was destroyed by the humans." he answered simply.

"Oh." She glanced around to see what was left of the place, all she could see were broken pieces of stone sticking out of the ground in a large circle with a very beautiful and very complicated ritual circle in the middle of it. Before she could get a closer look at the ritual her attention was captured by Death when he started to drag her to the middle of the circle.

"We don't have much more time before the planets align." he explained expressionlessly when she gave him a dirty look for dragging her around.

Signing, she nodded in understanding. When they got to the middle of the circle, she started to feel nervous about what was about to happen. She knew there will be side-effects from going through even if she didn't allow him to tell her any of them; she still heard that there would be. She was afraid that if she allowed him to tell her about possible side-effects, she would end up losing the nerve of going through to a different world. So, she interrupted him before he could say any more, it was as well because of her impatient need for companionship.

"Stay here." He commanded before he turned around and left the circle.

"You're not going with me?" She asked with wide-eye horror.

"No. I don't need to go through this door to get to the world you are going to. I can travel through anytime I want." He stated neutrally.

Even though there was no emotion in his tone, her eye twitched when she got the feeling that he was smug about that fact. She also got the feeling that he was hinting at the unsaid; she too would be able to do such a feat, once she fully accepts the power of being the Mistress of Death. Shaking her head, she decided to ignore the unsaid statement.

"It's time to start." He warned before he started to chant in a language she had never heard before. It was both loud and quiet, everywhere and nowhere, soft and rough all at the same time and it brought a chill down her spine.

When the chant started, the circle started to glow as bright as the moon (which was full that night). When the chant started to go faster, the glow turned blood red. At the end of the chant, the glow turn pitch black, by that time she had become unconscious and spread out on the ground. She had no awareness of the ground opening up under her absorbing her body into it.

When Death stopped his chant, he was the only one left in the clearing. Both his Mistress and the ritual circle were gone. "I will see you soon my Mistress." He stated into the emptiness before he too was gone from the clearing.

 **~On the other side of the door~**

A strange sounding hum pierced the silence of the night as a young looking man made his way home after going grocery shopping. The man was around 6'0 with long ash-blond hair pulled into a long ponytail, his soft hazel eyes were covered by thin oval shaped glasses. Though he was a very handsome, mid-thirties looking man, people gave him a wide berth because of the odd cloths he wore and how goofy he would act must of the time.

The off-tune humming stopped when the man got to his doorstep and saw a small bundle lying where he almost put his right foot at. Drawing his foot back away from the bundle, he put down his two grocery bags to bend over the bundle and to unwrap it to see what it was.

He flinched back in shock when he saw a beautiful baby girl sleeping in the cloth which he now realized was an adult size black robe. He looked about frantically to see if there was anybody around whom the baby could belong to, he couldn't see anything but the trees that surrounded his home.

When he turned back around to the baby, he couldn't help but pick her up and cradle her against his chest. "What happened to your parents little one?" his light baritone voice asked softly. Looking around one more time to see if there was anybody, he took her inside with him. "I guess I will keep you until we can find your parents." he hummed.

Over the next few weeks, he sent out fliers and messages through the police in hopes of finding the little girl's family. They hadn't gotten any takers in that time, so he decided he would just adopt the little girl whom he fallen in love with over the weeks he took care of her. It didn't help that the moment he saw the gorgeous and sad green eyes, his heart had gone out to her.

"My little Willow, I am going to be the best daddy to you." he promised the little girl in the high chair in the kitchen while the man himself spun around happily cooking some concoction on the stove. The name, Willow, came to him the night he found her on his door step and while he was thinking of what to call her. He was going to call her Midori, because of her eyes, but this strange voice whispered the name Willow and when he uttered it out loud, the little girl gave a dimpled smile. Thinking that she liked that name, he decided to stick with it in the end. That was how Willow Dorea Potter-Black, Girl-Who-Lived-To-Be-Immortal became Willow Cross, daughter of the eccentric man known as Kaien Cross.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Vampire Knight is mine. I don't claim the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Matsuri Hino respectively. I also don't make a profit from writing this. Thank you.

Warnings: Foul language and some bashing.

A/N: Willow was deaged back to her 15 month old self. I meant to add that to the first chapter, but I ended up forgetting before posting it. I picked 15 months old for when she was dumped on his doorstep because that was the first time her life dramatically changed for her in her first life and it would also help with her back story if anyone were to ask about her parents and past.

I would like to thank Setsuna24 for being my beta for my stories. She has helped me improve my writing with every chapter I write, and I am very thankful to her. Thank you Setsuna24! I would like to also thank all who reviewed, Favorited, and Followed my stories. If it wasn't for any of you, I would have stopped writing after my second chapter of my first story. So, thank you very much for your encouragements.

"Vampire" - Talking

 _'Vampire'_ – Thinking

 **Chapter 2**

One thing Willow could say about being raised by the eccentric man known as Kaien Cross, was that, it was an experience in and of itself. She couldn't get a fix on his character no matter how hard she had tried. One moment he is acting like her current body's age or a hormonal teenager going on about love and what not, or on rare occasions, he would actually act his age. However, his behavior is mostly that of a five year old on a sugar high.

Every time he had to change her diaper when she was still a baby – to her mortification – he would always make such a funny face while using tongs and oven mitts with a safety mask over his face that she couldn't help but laugh every time. One thing she had hated was when he would dress her up in bunny and other cute animal costumes to show her off in town even if she secretly loves it when he coos over her.

He had her screaming at the top of her lungs once when she was four years old – sadly he still put her in those outfits at that age – when he put her in a mouse costume while she was asleep which is the only time he could get her in them and took her out to a park where she woke up. She couldn't remember completely why she hated anything to do with mice or rats, just knew that every time she sees or hears about them, she always wants to go on a rampage to kill every single one she can.

She took great pleasure in cutting that outfit to pieces when they got home with the scissors she nicked from the kitchen drawer. All she had to do to get them was drag a chair to the counter and climb it to be able to reach the drawer. Since she was able to retain all her memories from her former life, she was able to relearn how to walk, run and talk before she hit the age of two. She didn't like the thought of being reliant on others to do basic everyday things and it helped that she was too stubborn to quit when she didn't have her mobility from when she was older right away. Kaien just thought she was a prodigy from how advance she became in such a short amount of time.

She was grounded for a week for playing with the scissors when she got caught. Her punishment was that she wasn't allowed to read any of her new or old books since it was the only thing she truly enjoyed other than being with her father. It was her maniacal laugh that had been so loud it drew his curiosity and when he went to look for the source he found her in a pile of ribbon with scissors in her hand and an insane gleam in her eyes. She was satisfied with the end result of her actions: with her not having to wear that hideous costume ever again and with him steering away from anything to do with mice or rats.

She will admit that she has come to love him with all her heart regardless of his weird quirks and his inability to cook edible foods. When they go out she makes sure everybody knows to back off – for he belongs to her – with just a glare from her intensely bright green eyes that make people feel as if she is looking right into their souls. Which she can seeing as she is the Mistress of Death. They would make excuses and run off leaving her smug and him confused and little bit hurt which she then distracts him from.

 _'He doesn't need those worthless parasites when he has me.'_ she thinks every time it happens.

Since he belongs to her, they have to have her permission before even thinking of approaching what belonged to her. And he belonged to her no matter what anybody says. _'Not that I will give them permission. Only I am allowed to be near him, talk to him, and touch him or anything else I want to do with him.'_ She thought possessively while tightening her hold on his neck.

He was the first person she had come into contact with after years and years of nothing but Death and silence. Him taking such good care of her just made her that much more possessive. Don't get her wrong, she knew how she acted was wrong and that she was hurting him by making others avoid him. She just couldn't stop from the fear of him forgetting her for them. It wouldn't be the first time she was pushed to the side because she wasn't good enough in others eyes. So, if she kept others away, then it would be impossible for him to find someone better than her.

She turned to the man whom she calls 'father' in this world and asked confusedly, "Where are we going Oto-san?"

"We are going to meet some old friends of mine, dearest Willow." He all but cooed in answer to her. He hugged her to his chest and twirled around a couple of time in excitement before resuming his walk towards the two story house.

 _'Friends?'_ she wondered uneasily. "Who are these people and how long have you known them?" she asked in innocent wonder. _'It must have been before I came or I would have driven them off already. I don't like that he seems so happy about reuniting with them. He should only be happy because of me and no one else.'_ She thought with an unhappy pout.

"They are known as the Kiryu's – a vampire hunter family. They have two sons – twins – the same age as you. I am sure you all will get along fabulously with each other." He chirped happily, completely ignoring the intense and suspicious stare directed at him.

"If I don't like them, what then?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Seeing the cute pout/glare on her face he couldn't stop the squeal coming out even if he had wanted to and hugged her even tighter. "Don't be so nervous my little humming bird. I am sure that they would just love you." He beamed.

She scowled at the nickname he had come up with out of the blue one day – for reasons she still doesn't know about – she muttered under her breathe, "I am not nervous and I have no interest in them loving me since I only need you."

He beamed even more while he started to hum off key. He was just so happy to hear that. He always worried because she had never told him that she loved him and hearing that made his worries disappear in a snap. It might not be an 'I love you,' but it was a start. He knew sooner or later she would say that three worded sentence and he just hopes that he has a camera when that time comes.

Coming to the front door, he set Willow down – which she promptly hid behind his legs clutching his pants legs in a tight grip – and straightens his cloths before knocking on the oak door three times before waiting. He glanced back at Willow and couldn't stop another squeal coming out at seeing her pressed up against his legs and scowling cutely and darkly around them as the door opened to show a pretty middle aged woman with long dark blond hair tied back with weary lilac eyes.

"Well, look who the cat dragged in." The woman said with a smiled when she recognized who dropped by. She hid the wire in her hands she had prepared in the case it was an enemy then went to hug her old friend that she had missed. Before she could get her arms around him she was stopped when she felt little hands pushing her back a step. "Oh?" She uttered in her surprise. Looking down, she saw a beautiful little girl glaring up at her with intense green eyes and with her arms crossed over her chest while standing in front of a surprised Kaien.

"Don't touch him!" She snapped at the strange woman. "I didn't give you permission to do so." Her voice was low in threat fighting the urge to bare her teeth.

A silence followed the exclamation of the five year old. It was broken by two different squeals – one female and one male – before she was engulfed by the two adults exclaiming on how cute she was. Gritting her teeth in frustration she couldn't help but yell, "I am not cute! I am a very intimidating woman damn it! Fear me!" she even stomped her foot for effect. This just provoked more squeals with Kaien trying to reprimand her for her language. Not able to escape the human boa constrictors, she just waited it out in anger.

She tried to fight the deep blush of embarrassment from realizing just what she just sounded like –her body's age – she decided to ignore it in favor of plotting her revenge against this woman for not only trying to touch Kaien, but also for thinking she could touch her without repercussion.

"What's going on out here?" Demanded a deep and smooth voice that broke her from her plotting. Stepping in the doorway was a 6'2 handsome middle aged man with slightly long silver hair and very beautiful silver eyes to match. Her breath caught at the sight of him. _'He's gorgeous! Though not as gorgeous as my father of course.'_ She amended at the last second. _'Nobody could match my father in the looks department.'_ She was glad that her face was already red in the face from her earlier anger. She didn't know what her father would do if he knew of her reaction to the new comer.

"Oh, honey. You have to come and meet the cutest girl that Kaien brought to us." the woman let her go to go and hugs the man. "Zero! Ichiru! Come to the living room please!" She called into the house.

"Come on in." She said when she turned back to them before dragging the man with her inside.

 _'She's not all there. She keeps switching from one subject to another in quick sessions.'_ She thought deadpanned, disregarding the fact that she wasn't all there either. Getting tugged into the house she looked back the way they came longingly before the door closed behind her.

The living room was bare except for a dark gray couch, love seat, and a chair set with a coffee table in the middle. The floor was covered by a white carpet from wall to wall. The walls were also white with no pictures on them.

She took hold of Kaien's hand to drag him to the love seat. She pushed him down in the seat furthest away from everybody else then she sat in the remaining seat. Giving the others a baleful glare to make her statement even more clear: He's off limits so stay away.

All she got in return were amused chuckles from the man and squeals from the woman and Kaien. She was going to snap something very mean at them except the moment she opened her mouth was the moment two beautiful twin boys entered the room. She wasn't the only one to notice the new additions to the room.

"Oh! Are these your twins?" Kaien asked excitedly.

"Yes, they are. Aren't they just the cutest as well?" The woman exclaimed while clapping her hands in front of her face with a light blush on her face and a proud gleam in her eyes. The twins were motioned to come and sit with their mother and father on the couch but instead they went to sit in the empty chair together to better observe everyone in the room getting a discouraged look from their mother and a fond look from their father.

"Oka-san, who are they?" Asked one of the twins in a soft and curious voice. He was the taller and healthier looking twin. Like his father, he had silver hair, pale skin, though not as pale as hers and a serious aura around him even if it was tainted with innocence with his mother's face shape and eye color.

"Yes, Oka-san, who are they?" The less healthy looking boy repeated his twin's question. She could see a budding darkness in his eyes while looking at his parents but also saw the adoration for his bother as well. While this twin had the same coloring and face shape, he was more slender and fragile looking then the older boy.

She narrowed her eyes on the younger twin in contemplation, _'He's sick. Though his aura is that of a survivor and seems to fight to stay alive, he won't make it to his 20's. His body would fail before that time. I won't, however, underestimate him. Dying people would do things nobody would ever expect from them since they don't really have much longer to live to experience the repercussions of their actions. I will keep an eye on him whenever we are in the same place.'_

Dismissing him for now, she turned her attention back to the older twin. _'He's the typical older brother: overprotective and would overlook any signs of his twin plotting anything bad.'_ She thought when she saw him trying to unconsciously shield the younger from the stares they were both getting.

"This is Cross, Kaien and his daughter..." The man paused when he realized that he didn't know the girls name.

Kaien blushed at his over sight and stood up in a rush with a spin to pick up a surprised Willow to crush her to his chest while saying, "Oh, how could I have forgotten such an important matter! This, my little ducks, is Cross, Willow. She is five years old, very bright and..." before he could continue to wax even more praises about her, she growled and demanded to be put down with a soft kick to the stomach for emphasizes.

"I can introduce myself thank you very much." She said with another growl. She twirled around with her long black hair flowing gracefully with her movements – to the awe of the boys and amusement of the adults – she gave a small regal looking nod of her head and stated, "My name is Cross, Willow even if that buffoon already told you that. I have yet to decide if it's a pleasure to meet you or not."

She sniffed and turned to her father, who was on his hands and knees with his head bowed and a dark cloud over his head before pointing back at the seat they had just left. She ignored the hurt puppy dog eyes he shot at her while climbing back onto the love seat.

When she got comfortable once more she turned her attention back to the others and asked with a raised eyebrow, "So, who are you?" Her tone demanding for them to answer her question at once.

It was with a deep chuckle, the man spoke up since his wife was too busy staring at the girl with stars in her eyes. "My name is Kiryu, Kazuo, my wife's name is Kiryu, Isamu. The twins are Kiryu, Zero and Kiryu, Ichiru." With each name said he would point to the one the name belonged to with a small and warm smile on his face.

She had to suppress the urge to twitch in annoyance every time he said 'Kiryu' with each name – which she found to be unnecessary – she just nodded for each name given. "Now, that the introductions are made," she turned to her father, "why exactly are we here?" She demanded getting surprised looks from the adult Kiryu's who were surprised that such a young girl could talk like an adult continuously without any lapse in pronunciation. Even their boys had some trouble with some of their pronunciation.

They looked to their friend in question and all they got was a beaming man radiating pride for the girl next to him. They looked at each other and decide to just accept it while keeping a close eye on her. They couldn't feel the aura of a vampire so they knew she wasn't a bloodsucker though they could still feel a dark aura around her. They just didn't know what that aura could mean but if Kaien is willing to introduce her to them that meant that he trusted her and so they would give her the benefit of the doubt for now.

"I just wanted to meet with my old friends like I said earlier." He chirped while looking off to the side.

"That is not the only reason is it?"

"Don't you trust your otou-chan?" He asked with sad puppy dog eyes.

"No. Now tell me why we are truly here."

He sighed at the stubborn girl and gave in. "Fine. I really did want to reconnect with my old friends. I just happened to know that they had twin boys around your age and hoped that if I were to introduce you to them that you will become good friends with them." He stated with a pout at the beginning and then with a hopeful smile at the end. He completely disregarded the fact that he was talking to her as if she was an adult.

Before she could open her mouth the woman interrupted with a "That's an excellent idea!" She stood up from the couch she approached the little girl, grabbed hold of her hand, and made sure she was steady on her feet before dragging her to her boys with Kaien and her husband standing behind her. "Why don't you boys take her outside so you can get to know each other better?" She more demanded than asked them.

"Because we don't want to play with her." Ichiru stated.

"Ichiru!" Zero called with a reprimanding tone. "We will be happy to Oka-san." He got up – tugging his brother with him – he held out his hand to the girl glaring at his brother with a slightly stiff expression.

She eyed the held out hand, looked at her hopeful father, sighed in defeat and gently grabbed hold of it and allowed him to lead her out of the house to the back yard. The adults followed but instead of going out to the garden they stayed on the veranda to keep an eye on the kids but not to seem as if they were hovering.

 **~With the kids~**

An awkward silence descended upon them. None of them wanted to be the one to break it so they either: Willow – looked at the sky, Ichiru – at the adults in hopes they would forget this whole thing, and Zero – observing the unknown.

 _'She is very pretty._ ' Zero thought with a light blush. _'Her eyes look really sad though.'_ He could see that she had let her guard down unknowingly and he could see the sorrow and heartbreak shining through her eyes. _'What happened to her to make her eyes look like that?'_ He couldn't help but wonder.

"Enough with the staring. It's starting to get creepy." Willow snapped when she realized that she was being stared at.

"Don't talk to Zero like that." Ichiru jumped in to defend his beloved brother. Glaring at the intruder he couldn't help but think, _'I can't wait until she leaves and hope she never comes back. How dare she talk to Zero that way? He's the best person in the whole world and deserves respect.'_

"Excuse me?" she asked darkly sending shivers down the boy's spine. "Did you just tell me want I can or cannot do?"

"Of course he didn't mean anything by it. He's just protective of me." Zero said in a rush in trying to diffuse the tension between the two. "So, what's your favorite color?" He asked a desperate desire to change the subject with another blush at such a lame question.

She gave one more glare at Ichiru before she turned her attention to the other. "I don't have a favorite color."

"Everybody has a favorite color." Ichiru snapped at her.

"Oh? And what is yours little boy?" Willow asked condescension dripping from her words.

"Mine is green." Zero interjected before his growling brother could say something that would anger the girl. He had the feeling that angering her wouldn't end very well for anybody.

"Green? I guess it is a beautiful color." She answered calmly.

After that, to the relief of Zero, the conversation ran more smoothly with only Willow and Ichiru sniping at each other once and a while. By the time she and her dad left, he was confident that he made a tentative friend in the girl. Though he couldn't say the same about his brother and her. They seem to only tolerate each other for his sake and maybe the adults. _'I hope I can see her again soon.'_

 **~With the Cross family~**

"So how did you like the Kiryu's?" Kaien asked his daughter.

"I liked Zero well enough. He seems like a good henchman." She said seriously.

"Where are these words coming from?" He muttered wonderingly. A little bit louder he asked, "What about Ichiru and the others?"

"What about them?" She asked rudely still somewhat sore about this suppose "playdate". "I mean Kazuo seems like an interesting guy and I don't really care about the other two."

"So you wouldn't want to go back anytime soon?" He asked sadly. He wouldn't make her do anything she didn't want to do – her being his very first child he didn't want to make her upset with him – but he did miss being around his friends and had a great time catching up.

"I never said that. If I don't go back, how would I be able to train Zero to be the best henchman he could be?"

"What if he doesn't want to be a henchman?" He asked her amused. Thinking it was just her way of say that she considered Zero as a friend.

"It doesn't matter if he does or not. He is mine now just like you so he must obey me and make sure that I am never dissatisfied." She stated with a wicked smile that he either missed or ignored.

He just hummed noncommittedly. For the rest of the trip home they chattered about nonsensical things. They arrived home after sunset tired and happy. After dinner and a bath to help unwind from the evens that day they happily dropped into bed.

In her bed having just been tucked in by her father, she couldn't help but think, _'I can't wait to see Zero again.'_ before falling into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Vampire Knight is mine. I don't claim the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Matsuri Hino respectively. I also don't make a profit from writing this. Thank you.

Warnings: Foul language and some bashing.

A/N:

"Vampire" - Talking

' _Vampire_ ' – Thinking

 **Chapter 3**

The next three months after the first visit to the Kiryu family passed in a blur for Willow. After that visit, her father took her over there every other day in the hopes that she would make friends with the boys. Going to the Kiryu's so much had made her closer to Zero and she can honestly say that he was becoming her best friend in this world, though out loud she would only call him her henchman in the making. Ichiru on the other hand still gets on her nerves something fierce.

Every chance he got, he would start a fight with her knowing that she wouldn't retaliate physically because Zero would get a sad and worried look in his eyes. At first, she had no problem getting into a scuffle with him until one time it caused Ichiru to have an attack. Though he doesn't have asthma, his body did seize up on them and he had trouble catching his breath. He ended up developing a small fever from the stress his body went through earlier that day.

She was scolded not only by the adults, but by Zero as well. She did not take it lying down considering it wasn't like she knew she would cause him to have an attack. She also wasn't the one who started it either, even if she was the one who threw the first punch. Not having much ground to argue with in the first place, her words weren't really listened to.

Zero, however, was able to make her feel slightly guilty about the ordeal when he looked at her like she was the worst being in the world. She didn't like it; he should only look at her with adoration in his eyes just like her father. She didn't apologize for she's not the type to do so and it's beneath her as well but she never fought Ichiru physically again after that even if he does try to provoke her. Besides, she knows how to use her words effectively. Once, she made a proud man cry just from her words when she heard him bad mouth her father behind his back a couple of weeks ago when they went to town to buy winter clothes. Luckily, her father was too busy bargaining with a stall owner for a winter coat, when the man commented along the line of him being nothing but a pretty face.

While her father was succeeding in lowering the price for it, the man on the other hand, had tried before and wasn't able to. So he gave up and went somewhere else not wanting to pay the price. On his way back, he heard the commotion and decided to check it out for himself. Seeing that her father was actually getting the price lowered, he grew furious thinking that her father was getting better treatment because he was a good looking man and he wasn't.

The man was slightly taller than her father with pockmarked skin that looked oily in the light. His dull brown hair was cut short with bangs covering his forehead. He had narrow and beady dark brown eyes that made a shiver of disgust run down her spine. It was like he was sizing her up and liked what he saw. Being only five, almost six, she wouldn't be able to do much physically just yet so she had to stay near her father as much as possible until she could. He also had a slight potbelly, broad shoulders, and was slightly hairy.

Liking neither his tone nor words, she turned to him with a dark glare and gave him a piece of her mind. By the end of her rant she had the whole store's attention, including her father, while the man had tears running down his face. It might have had to do with her aura or the look in her eyes, but she likes to think that her words are powerful enough on their own to be able to get that kind of effect.

Her father wouldn't stop beaming at her the rest of the day. So happy to have someone care enough about him to actually defend him even if it was by a five year old girl, that he just couldn't stop smiling. Nobody ever defends him. Not even his friends would speak up on his behalf, though they would glare at the person badmouthing him, mostly because they think he can stand up for himself. Which he could, he just wouldn't mind if they would take the initiative to say something anyways. It lets him know that they care enough to do so.

Insulting Ichiru was much easier than an adult since he hadn't built up a defense against the insults quite yet. She will admit that he can give as good as he got sometimes. She has a theory that he looks up insults to say to her next time she comes over so he would be able to keep up with her better.

"What's with that bemused smile on your face my little humming bird?" Kaien cooed at his precious daughter. He almost squealed out loud when she turned her big greens eyes to blink at him in confusion. ' _She is so cute!_ ' he thought.

"Nothing in particular Otou-san. I was just thinking about what to get you for Christmas this year." She lied. She couldn't exactly tell him that she was thinking about insulting Ichiru and him insulting her in return. He would get this weird look every time he saw them in conflict and then start muttering something about how they were too young or something. She mostly ignores him when he starts acting weird.

"Oh, you don't have to get me anything hummingbird." He said seriously. He didn't want her to feel obligated to get him something. He took great joy in getting her presents every year. It made him feel so happy to know that he has someone to give gifts to every Christmas. He didn't do it so that he can get presents but to show his appreciation for the people in his life.

"I don't but I _want_ too." She responded simply.

His eyes softened with love and adoration for his baby girl. He will be forever grateful that she came into his life that night. "Don't stress too much over it then. I will be happy with whatever you give me." He said with a warm smile. He got a happy nod in return.

Before they could continue talking they both froze at the approaching dark aura outside. They stood up from the couch and faced the front door. Kaien glanced at the little girl next to him, saw her standing as well with an intense look on her face, and tensed even more. He grabbed her and pulled her behind him protectively, ignoring the indignant look she sent him.

When he heard a knock on the door, he jumped in surprise not expecting it. Not turning to Willow he said, "Go and hide. I will come and get you when it is safe." With that said he started to slink to the door preparing himself in case it was an enemy as well as expecting her to go and hide like he ordered. ' _I wish that I had my sword with me_.' He thought grimly.

Rolling her eyes at the order she was given, she stayed right where she was. ' _I am no coward to go run and hide_.' She thought disdainfully. ' _This aura feels familiar, but I just can't put my finger on why_.' she wondered when she spread her senses to get a better feel of the being on the other side of her front door.

"Who's there?" Kaien demanded in a serious voice.

"Kuran, Kaname Kuran. I am in need of your help." a young and sensuous voice replied.

"Do you know a Kaname Kuran, Otou-san?" Willow couldn't help but speak up and ask.

"Yes, I d... wait, I thought I told you to go and hide until it was safe." he yelped.

"You did, but I didn't. Now, are you going to open the door to see what this being wants from you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Shaking his head wearily, he turned back around from looking at his daughter in shock to open the door. Standing in the doorway was a very attractive young looking boy around his early teens. He had chocolate brown hair that went down to his neck, wine colored eyes, and a lean build. His face was tranquil with a hint of sadness and with an aura of power and age enveloping around him.

Seeing movement to the boy's side, they both looked towards it and saw a small girl around Willow's age, maybe a couple of months younger, with the same coloring as the boy pressed up against him. She was very cute and Kaien had to stop a squeal from leaving his mouth in the fear that it would scare the little girl.

"Please come in." he stated while opening the door wider to let them in. Getting a nod in gratitude they did just that though he had to slightly drag the girl attached to him with him.

"I"m afraid I cannot stay for very long." Kaname said sadly.

"You can stay until you at least explain why you are here." Willow said with a frown and a glare. She had a feeling she won't like what was about to happen.

Turning to the voice that spoke to him with a snide comment on his tongue, his mind went blank for a second at the sight before him. Standing before him was an ethereal being glaring death at him with her arms crossed over her chest. She had slightly glowing green eyes surrounded by long and thick black lashes, long black silky looking hair that went to her mid-back and soft looking snow white skin. Her face still had traces of baby fat which made her face have a softer look to it but he could tell that when she gets older she would be even more beautiful than she was now, just with a harsher edge. ' _Almost like a vengeful goddess_.' he thought fleetingly. She was wearing an elegant dark green dress that brought out her eyes even more.

"Who might you be?" He demanded after he was able to shake off his shock. He wasn't expecting anybody other than Kaien to be here.

"Cross, Willow Cross, daughter of Kaien Cross." she answered.

"Well, Cross-chan, I was, of course, going to explain before I left." he answered with a slight annoyed tone.

"Well, from your tone of voice, it seemed that you weren't going to grace us mere _peasants_ with the reason of your visit before you did leave." she sneered. "You have also neglected to introduce us to your pet."

"She not a pet!" he growled out angrily, finally giving into the urge to glare at this being.

"Oh, of course not. It's not like she obeys your every command and follows you around like one." she answered back sweetly.

"Um um. I think we are getting off track here." Kaien interrupted before they could continue arguing. "And Willow, you should know better than to behave like this." He scolded his daughter. All he got was an unapologetic shrug. His shoulders slumped in defeat with tears running down his face and thought, ' _My little hummingbird never listens to me_.'

Kaname shot a smug look at the girl though it was wiped off soon after when all he got was a haunting look in return. ' _I really don't like her at all_.' He thought with an unknowing angry pout.

"Please sit." Kaien indicated to the seats in the living room when he got out of his little funk. When they were all seated, Kaien on the couch, Willow in her chair, and Kaname and the unknown girl on the love seat with the girl leaning against him. "Now, that we are all settled, why don't you tell me why you are here."

"I would like to speak with you in pri..." Kaname started to say.

"Not going to happen." Willow interrupted in a no nonsense tone. "If you have something to say, then say it to both of us."

"It's none of your business." He snapped. He was getting tired of this little girl.

"It is if it ends up affecting me. And I have a bad feeling that it will." she shot back.

"You can talk in front of her. She knows how to keep secrets." Kaien interrupted them again in a soft and serious voice. _'They fight like a married couple_. _Just like her and Ichiru._ ' he thought in amusement.

"Fine." He spat out in frustration, his eyes turning red for a second in his anger. "I was on a walk to stretch my legs when I came upon this girl being attack by a..." he paused with a glance at the other girl.

"She has known about vampires since she was three years old." Kaien assured him. ' _Though when she came up to me one night to ask about them, I almost had a heart attack. I still don't know where she heard about them_.' he thought with a curious glance at Willow which she ignored.

Nodding, he continued with his story. "I dealt with the vampire before he could bite her. When I asked her about her parents, I found out that she remembers absolutely nothing of her past. Not knowing what to do with her, I remembered that you were in the area and were an old friend of my Okaa-sama. I hope it's not a bother that I came here."

"You are leaving a lot out. Not only that, but why did you bring her here and not to an orphanage even if your Okaa-san knew my Otou-san. What is your relationship with this girl that you have yet to introduce?" Willow stated bluntly. "Why don't you tell us the true story, _Vampire-san_."

Gritting his teeth in the hope of not lashing out at this annoying girl. "Why do you call me a vampire?" he asked with a deadly glare.

"One: your aura gives you away, and two: your eyes turn red when you get angry. Please, stop trying to change the subject and tell us the truth and why you are really here." she commanded with a little power added to her voice.

Stiffening at the power he felt he couldn't stop the words coming out of his mouth even if he wanted to. "I will tell you the truth if you tell me what you are."

Raising an eyebrow, she debated the merits of telling them. "Very well, you first." she said with a smirk not really caring if they knew or not.

"I come from a pureblood vampire family, the Kurans. The Kurans are the royals even among the other pureblooded families. As such, my family was targeted by many enemies both in and out of the family itself. One of those enemies is my Oji-san, Kuran Rido." Taking a deep breath, he continued, "Our family is a small family with just me, my Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, Oji-san, and one other. The last one was supposed to be a secret between all of us but Oji-san for he wasn't told about her."

"Let me guess. The girl next to you is the one you are talking about?" Willow questioned already knowing the answer. "If so, why does she feel like a human?"

"I am getting to that so please stop interrupting me." He snapped. When he got a regal nod he continued. "Oji-san was in love with my Okaa-sama and wanted her for himself. My Okaa-sama was in love with my Otou-sama, not Oji-san. He didn't like that she picked his otouto-san instead of him. He has threatened that he would kill both Otou-sama and any kids that they had. They didn't believe him at first until one night I was kidnapped by him, which I won't go into details about. When I was returned to them, they did everything in their power to make sure it didn't happen again. When my Okaa-sama was pregnant again, they became even more paranoid at the thought that Oji-san would take the new baby away. As I said before, nobody should have known about this child except for me, Okaa-sama and Otou-sama. So we were quite surprised when we felt the approaching aura of Oji-san last night." He had to pause once again to gather himself.

She was going to ask more questions but held her tongue when she got a sharp look from her father. Pouting at having to wait for her questions, she turned her intense eyes back to the male vampire in hopes he would get the message to hurry it up. Don't get her wrong, she feels for him, after all he did just lose pretty much his whole family and he does seem broken up by it. She's just not that affected since death is just part of life and she had seen and heard worse.

"The child's name is Yuki Kuran and she has never seen the outside world. For her protection, it was agreed upon that she would stay in the underground part of our mansion. There are no windows and she wasn't able to leave. Once again, nobody should have known about her. I still don't know how Oji-san found out about her." He stated in confusion. "My Otou-sama went out to confront him and to stall so that Okaa-sama could do want she needed to do to further protect Yuki-chan. She used a spell to turn Yuki-chan into a human in the hopes that she wouldn't be found and would be able to live a happy and normal life. When the spell was completed, she picked her up and left while I went out to help Otou-sama. Unfortunately, I was unable to do anything and my Otou-sama was killed by his oni-san. Somehow, seeing my Otou-sama bursting to a million of pieces made me snap and my power reached out and tore my Oji-san's body apart. The only thing is that I am unable to outright kill him since he did something to me while I was kidnapped to make sure I wasn't able to." Glancing at the girl next to him who had hidden her face into his side when she felt the tension rising, he couldn't stop the soft smile from forming on his lips. "When I had the strength I went to search for my Imouto-chan and Okaa-sama. That is when I came upon Yuki-chan being attacked by that lowly vampire. Now, here we are." He finished.

"I am sorry for you loss but you still haven't told us why you are here." Kaien replied gently after giving him a moment to collect himself. He knew that if he didn't say anything first then Willow would and not in a very nice way. ' _What am I going to do with that girl? She is so rebellious about conforming to proper manners that I fear she will make the wrong enemy one day._ ' he thought fondly and worriedly.

"My Okaa-sama would sometimes talk about you and she said that you are a very powerful vampire hunter. A retired vampire hunter, at that, who owes her a debt if I recall correctly. She didn't say it out right, of course, but she did save your life once. Now, I come to you in the hope that you are willing to help her through her little girl. Yuki-chan needs a safe place to grow up in and what better place than a retired vampire hunter's home?" he laid out his desire without outright asking.

"No." Willow stated coldly.

"Willow!" Kaien exclaimed in surprise.

"No, she can't stay here. There is no place for her here." She said with a glare at the little girl peeking out from Kaname's side. She ignored both the glare aimed at her by Kaname and the stern look from Kaien. "Go elsewhere."

"Nonsense, she can stay here for as long as she needs and of course you can stay as well." Kaien stated sternly.

"Thank you, Cross-san." Kaname smiled gratefully at him before turning a smug look at the fuming Willow. "It will only be Yuki-chan that will be staying. I must be elsewhere to draw attention away from her. If it is alright, though, I would like to come and visit when I can."

"Of course you can. You can come anytime you want." Kaien exclaim happily. ' _I can't believe I'm getting another daughter to love. I am sure that once Willow gets used to her she would be an excellent big sister for her_.'

"I don't want her to stay." Willow growled out.

"It's not for you to decide. It is already settled, she will be staying." Kaien told her gently but sternly with no room for arguments.

"It would seem that you won't change your mind anytime soon." she commented frigidly.

"No. I think it would be a good thing to have another girl in the house."

"No it's not. Don't expect me to have anything to do with her." Getting up with a stiff expression that radiated her displeasure she stated, "I will be going to Zero's tomorrow." Turning around she glided out of the room not caring about what happens afterwards. ' _I will make sure the intruder knows that she's not wanted_. _Kaien is_ _ **mine**_ _and I have no interest in sharing._ ' she thought wickedly.

Getting ready for bed she heard the others moving in the room next to hers. ' _They are actually moving her in the room right next to mine!_ ' she thought with rage. Gritting her teeth so that she wouldn't yell out her displeasure, she decided to ignore them. ' _Tomorrow I will go to Zero's and get away from the intruder until I can think of what to do next._ ' Laying down she slowly went to sleep pretending that she couldn't hear the muttering voices on the other side of her wall. ' _Everybody forgot to ask me about what I am in the end_.' she thought sleepily.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Vampire Knight is mine. I don't claim the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Matsuri Hino respectively. I also don't make a profit from writing this. Thank you.

Warnings: Foul language and some bashing.

A/N: OK. I got a review that commented that my story is becoming depressing and I got to say that yeah it will be. This was put under the Hurt/Comfort/Angst genres meaning that it's not all going to be sunshine and rainbows. If that bothers you, please stop reading it even if it would sadden me for you to do so. As for the pairings, I have no clue who will be with who just yet. As for Death not being in the story so far, that would be explained in the coming chapters as well as for her magic. I would also like to say that my other story "Freedom is what you make it" will be updated very soon.

"Vampire" - Talking

' _Vampire_ ' – Thinking

 **Chapter 4**

 ** _"Report." She commanded of the man in front of her._**

 _ **Giving a short bow, the man started to talk in a clear and concise tone, "Squad Raven was able to find evidence of the mundanes building a weapon that would be able to discern the mundanes from the magicals. Though it's still in the building process, it's in the final stage of development." He blurted out with a hint of fear in his voice.**_ ** _'Bloody Hell! I didn't want to start with that information first_.' ****_He thought with a cringe. He paused before he continued when he glanced up and looked at the stunned countenance of his General._**

 ** _"How is that even possible?" She muttered in disbelief before it turned into anger. "We cannot allow that device to complete the final stage no matter what. Bring me the Captains of squadrons Griffin and Basilisk after you finish your report." She demanded._**

 ** _"Of course, General Potter-Black." Clearing his throat, he continued. "While Squad Raven was able to infiltrate the mundanes' top most research facility and find out what they were working on, Squad Mermaid was able to bring down a navy fleet heading for Iceland. The navy took the bait about there being a large group of magicals on their way there in the hopes of hiding and fell into the trap so that Squad Mermaid could take them out. On our part we only lost 9 people to their hundreds. The other Squads are still in the process of their mission or in recuperation. That is all I have to report so far." He finished._**

 ** _"Tch. While 9 people don't seem that much of a loss, it is if you compare our numbers to theirs. We might as well consider that we_** **have** ** _lost hundreds of our people today. Not only that, we now have to worry about their new invention. How are they even able to produce the electricity when it was the first thing we took out? Damn them to Hell!" Taking a deep breath to calm down from her mini-rant, she focused her intense eyes on the Major in front of her. "If that is all Major Weasley, then please go get the ones I asked for."_**

 ** _"Yes, General Potter-Black." He said before giving another bow and leaving to do as he was ordered._**

 ** _Watching the great-great-great grandson of her two old best friends walking out of the room, she couldn't help but feel saddened that they were no longer with her in this time but also very happy about it. She was glad that they haven't survived long enough to see their world falling into chaos and war with the mundanes._**

 ** _"Stupid mundanes who can't mind their own business." She mutter resentfully. The Wizarding World had finally started to prosper and produce more wizards and witches when the mundanes found them. It was only after the Wizarding World stopped being stagnated that everything went to shits and it pissed her off. "We worked our asses off to get the Wizarding World to move forward kicking and screaming and what do we get in exchange. War and destruction!" She gritted out between her teeth while slamming her hand against her desks in frustration._**

 ** _Turning her attention to the paperwork that she still needed to finish she couldn't help but groan in despair._** **' _I'll never be able to finish all the paperwork. They're worst than the breeding habits of the mundanes_.' ****_She thought grumpily. 15 minutes of doing the paperwork she was interrupted by a knock on her door. She called out for them to enter and when she looked up she saw..._**

 ** **End Dream****

Waking abruptly from hearing a loud bang from down the hall, she cursed quietly when she heard her father making more of a racket. Sitting up and putting her head in her hand she couldn't help but think back on her dream. It's been a while since she dreamed about her old life, even if the images were blurry and she couldn't make out the features of the person she was talking to.

She remembered that she ordered two of her main strike force Captains to bring down the laboratory that was building the weapon that could find the magicals after Squad Raven cleared out. They succeeded in their mission but it ended up being for nothing. It wouldn't even be a month later that they would find out that the mundanes had a different base of operations that they didn't know about which finished the prototype they had hoped to destroy.

The lab that they attacked was a diversion to throw them off. It also clued the mundanes that they were being infiltrated and they tightened their security on everything even more. It didn't help that the weapon that they named the Freak Finder was able to alert them to their presence every time. With the weapon they were able to wipe out most of the magicals in one swell swoop. If it wasn't for a Japanese Wizard, they wouldn't have been able to find away to hide themselves from the new weapon.

She didn't get the finer points of the spell but she was just happy that it worked _. 'I just wish I could remember what the spell was called_.' Having to use it all the time, she was able to do the spell without thought or wand and now she couldn't even remember the name or the wand movements for it.

"Though setting off their nuclear reactors in revenge for the slaughter of their people wasn't a good idea at all." She mused. Some of the Wizards and Witches banded together and planed an attack that took out the reactors all at once around the World. It destroyed what was left of the World and nobody but her survived the aftermath. While the explosions didn't kill all life right away, the radiation which spread all over the World finished off what was left. It wasn't a pretty sight.

Shaking her head to get rid of the images that rushed through her head before she loses her mind, she got up to get ready for the day. Leaving her room she stopped short when she saw a brown doe eye peaking out of the bedroom door next to her own. Her face dropped into an expressionless mask in the blink of an eye and she couldn't help but comment, "Oh. I forgot that you were here _Intruder." 'Just what I need after that memory/dream. Seeing the Intruder first thing in the morning is a mood killer all on its own_.' She thought displeased.

Her eye twitched when the door was shut in her face _. 'How dare that disgusting little brat_.' Getting ready to slam the door open and teach the little brat a lesson for shutting the door in her face, she was stopped by her fathers voice.

"Oh, my little hummingbird is finally awake." He cooed happily. He was wearing a pink apron with a white bunny with pink oven mitts to go with it. "Breakfast is ready."

"I thought I told you to stay away from the kitchen." She snapped. She didn't want to eat what he calls food. She always gets a stomach ache and it wasn't appetizing in the slightest. Though she would still eat it so that the food doesn't go to waste. "And what was that loud bang not too long ago?"

"I just wanted to make something for my two daughters." He answered sadly. "And there wasn't any loud bang so there's no reason to worry about it. So, is Yuki-chan up yet?" He chuckled nervously while trying to change the subject of the bang from earlier.

Narrowing her eyes, she decided to let it go and focus on the girl hiding behind the door. "If you say so and yes the intruder is awake. She's just cowering behind the door." She stated simply before walking towards the kitchen. The faster she gets done eating the faster she will be able to go to Zero's.

"Don't call her that my rebellious hummingbird. That is a very mean thing to call her. Instead call her imouto-chan. " He called back to her.

"I don't care if it's mean or not and I will never call that pest imouto-chan." She countered with annoyance.

"How can you hate her so much already when she only got here last night?" He wondered aloud before opening Yuki's door in hopes of compelling her to come out and eat.

"It's a gift." She answered sarcastically. Sitting down at the dining table she saw that for once it was a normal breakfast of eggs, sausage, hash browns with a side of toast and orange juice. Well, that is until she tasted the eggs. Paling in horror at the taste, it took everything in her being to swallow her mouthful. Grabbing her orange juice she drank two big gulps to wash the aftertaste away. "What the hell did you put into the eggs?" She coughed desperately while pounding on her chest.

Not getting an answer she stared at her plate before straightening her spine and steeled her nerves before digging in. She took a gulp of juice in between each bite to help it down the hatch. When she was done she had to lean her head against the table with a hand over her mouth to stop the urge to throw up. If she wasn't so against wasting food in any way shape or form, she would gather every single plate and throw it away.

' _Besides he should suffer for what he made after I forbade him to go anywhere near the kitchen and I don't care if she suffers in the first place_.' She thought with a groan.

When her stomach settled down, she got up from her seat and took her dishes to the sink to be cleaned later. "I'm going over to Zero's. See you later." She called out. Gritting her teeth in anger when she once again didn't get an answer, she slammed the door behind her after she put her snow boots, gloves, and light blue parka on.

' _She hasn't been here for even 24 hours and already he's starting to ignore me?_ ' She thought in confused hurt. She didn't get how he could ignore her for that thing. ' _Is it because she is like a new toy?_ '

"No matter. If he prefers her over me for the simple fact that she is new then that is his problem." She uttered in hopes to quail her building hatred for the intruder and the betrayal of her father. Even if she didn't have any clear picture of her earlier childhood of her first life, she still got the sense of always being over looked for another. Add that to the memories of her people always looking to her to sacrifice herself for them, it's not a feeling she wishes to ever to feel ever again.

' _And I had thought with him I wouldn't have to_.' She thought sadly. Getting to Zero's home, she saw his father waiting for her in the doorway. Stopping to wonder why he would, since he hasn't done it before, she couldn't help but asking, "Is something the matter Kiryu-san?"

"Kaien called frantic wondering where you were when he couldn't find you at home." He stated bluntly. The only reason she wasn't snapping back at him because he wasn't looking at her accusingly but curiously.

She looked to the side in hopes to hide her mix feeling of hurt and relief, hurt that he didn't even hear her since he was so focus on the intruder and relief that he would call to check if she was alright. "I did tell him where I was going. It's not my fault that he decided to pay complete attention to his new _pet_." She spat "pet" as if it was the most disgusting thing to ever exist.

He stood in silence, just staring at her on the verge of snapping at him, and then spoke, "I am sorry to hear that. Zero-kun and Ichiru-kun are out in the back with their new tutor who is teaching them to be hunters. If you want, you can go and join them to see want a hunter knows."

"I will do that. Though I wonder if I ask, will this tutor be willing to teach me as well."

"I don't know. You just have to ask. I am unsure he will be willing."

Nodding, she went to the back yard and saw Zero and Ichiru running the length of the yard with sweat rolling down their faces. Looking at the man who was yelling at them to pace themselves, she saw a handsome man the same age as Kiryu-san. He had long, wavy jet-black hair with a cowboy hat over it, blue eyes that pierce the soul, a muscular build and was around 6'5 in height. He had a brown trench coat and a cigarette in the hand he was pointing at the running boys.

It wasn't until it was pointing at her that she noticed the shoot gun that he was carrying. She raised an eyebrow at being threaten. "Is there a reason you are pointing that thing at me, Tutor-san?" She asked softly.

"What are you?" He growled in a rough voice and with a dark glare aimed at her.

Before she could open her mouth to retort, she was stopped when she heard the cries of "Willow" coming from the boys now running towards her. One happy to see her and the other with a slight sulk to his tone.

"Zero-kun. Ichi-chan." She called back to Zero warmly and mockingly to Ichiru. She started to call him 'Ichi-chan' when she heard his mother call him that once and saw his reaction to it. She couldn't help herself from calling him that when his face would get all red and he'd start cussing under his breath at her every time.

"Don't call me that!" Ichiru yelled at the dark hair demon in front of him. "Why are you even here? Go home, we're busy."

"Ichiru!" Zero scowled. "That was very rude."

"Yeah, Ichi-chan. I thought you liked when I come over. I am so hurt that you still have some negative feelings towards me." She said with mock sadness that was ruined by the slight smirk on her face and the mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"I told you not to call me that!" He yelled in frustration.

"Zero, Ichiru, who is this girl?" The man next to them demanded. He didn't like not knowing what was going on. He wasn't told that a little girl would be showing up and he didn't like the aura she gave off. ' _She doesn't feel like a vampire but she's not completely human either. Just what is she?_ '

"Oh. This is Cross, Willow. We met her three months ago when her Otou-san brought her over. Willow, this is Yagari, Toga our master who is training us to be vampire hunters like our parents." Zero introduced excitedly.

"Who is your Otou-san?" Toga asked before the girl could utter a word edge wise. He has a feeling that he knows who it is, but he wants to make sure. ' _She looks nothing like him and I haven't heard him having a child_.'

"Why should I tell you who he is?" Willow asked neutrally. When she saw Ichiru opening his mouth to tell him, she was quick to stomp on his foot to shut him up. "Keep your month closed Ichi-chan." She whispered sweetly into his ear when she got close enough. Seeing him gulp in fear and nod his head, she turned back to the man glaring death at her while keeping her foot where it was. ' _Got to admit, if I wasn't used to the Death Glare from Death himself and I was actually the age I am portraying, I would be spilling my guts about now_.' She thought amused.

"Just tell me who he is!" He spat at the girl. He was getting tired of her games. If she thought she was being cute, she got another thing coming. He wasn't about to fold to the whims of some little girl.

"Temper, temper. There's no reason for such attitude." Willow simpered. "I will tell you who he is for something in return." She offered with innocence radiating from her form.

"And what would that be?" He questioned more calmly than before. He couldn't believe that he was losing control over himself like this over the girl. ' _I'll humor her for now_.' Looking to the boys right behind the girl, he saw that they were shaking their heads in a manner reminiscent of those given to people who don't know what they just got themselves into.

"I want you to train me as well." Willow stated seriously.

"Training?"

"NO! I don't want her to train with us!"

Toga and Ichiru answered at the same time. Toga with confusion and disbelief and Ichiru with horror and anger. Zero just stayed quiet already knowing that in the end, Willow will get Yagari-sensei to train her one way or another. ' _It would also be fun to have another sparring partner alongside Ichiru-kun_.' Zero thought with the beginnings of excitement.

"What? Are you afraid that I will be better than you?" Willow asked Ichiru with a smirk. All she got was a hateful glare in return. Turning back to the man she stated sweetly with a slight head tilt, "Yes, I want you to train me. How else will I be able to keep an eye on my beloved boys if I can't even match or even keep up with them?"

What she wasn't expecting was for the man to burst into mocking laughter. Laughter aimed at her. "What are you laughing at, Yagari-san?" She asked dangerously.

Seeing her glare and the two boys backing away from her slowly, Toga felt a cold shiver run down his spine. Coughing to clear his throat, he answered her cockily to cover up the fact he felt a slight fear at the glare aimed at him. ' _It feels like she can see my soul and is just wondering how she will go about ripping it out_.' He thought with another shiver. "I have no interest in training a girl."

"Oh?" She purred out with venom. "Are you trying to say that because I am a girl that I will never match up with the boys? Or is it perhaps that you just don't have the ability to train a girl? Is it because you think girls are just weaker than boys? If so, then prove it by training me with them so that I can see the difference. If it's because you don't have the ability to train a girl, then that's OK. We all have our faults after all."

"Tch." Toga gritted his teeth in order to stop himself from lashing out at the smug looking girl. He knows that she knows she just backed him into the corner. If he admitted that he thought girls were weaker than boys, she would tell Isamu what he said and he would have to deal with her wrath. Something he would do everything he could to avoid. ' _She's scary when she's angry_.' If he were to admit that it's because he didn't have the knowledge on how to train a girl, it would be a blow to his ego as a trainer. He thought on what he could say when he hit jackpot. "Why would I train you for something as small as your Otou-san's name? Hell, I could just go and ask Kazuo and Isamu who he is." He deflected smugly back.

"I am using it as a down payment of sorts to get you to agree. You see, if I don't find your training satisfactory, I plan on going elsewhere for training with no loss on my part. If I do find it satisfactory, I would, of course, compensate you for your troubles, within reason. As for you going to Kazuo-oji-kun and Isamu-oba-chan to get your information, then go right ahead. I am sure that they would find it amusing that you had to go to them to get it since you were unable to get it out of me."

"If I do train you and decide that you are not cut out to be trained by me. What then?" He asked while crossing his arms over his chest after finally returning his shotgun to his back. He doesn't remember when he stopped pointing it at the girl, but since the boys know her, he decided that she wasn't a threat at the moment. Not that he wouldn't keep an eye on her every chance he got. There was just something _off_ about her not to.

"If in the middle of my training you decided that you're unable to teach me anymore after actually giving it a _fair_ try. Then I will bow out and look elsewhere to get training. And I mean a fair try, not a half hearted attempt to make it look like you tried so you could toss me aside afterwards." She countered also crossing her arms with the two boys looking between them back and forth.

"This makes no sense." Toga sighed out. "Why would I waste my time for a name?"

"Because I intrigue you and you want to figure me out. What better way to find out than by having me around all the time if not to train me? You also want to know who raised me as well."

"Fine. I'll train you. _If_ you get your parents' approval first." He agreed reluctantly.

"Deal."  
"Now, tell me who your Otou-san is."

"Not just yet."

"What!" Toga yelled in anger.

"We have to make a contract first so that neither of us can go back on our word. After we have signed our names and Zero-kun and Ichi-chan has signed as witnesses, then will I give you his name."

"How do you plan about making one?" He asked sarcastically.

"Pen and paper." She stated simply as if he was dumb for not already knowing the answer.

"Tch. Fine. Let's get this over with." He said before turning towards the house to get the paper and pen. Hopefully, he would come across one of his friends to get the answer from them so he didn't have to go through all this. He was stopped, however, when he heard the girl's voice call him back.

"There's no need to go in there. I have brought paper and a pen out with me." She called out to him while holding out a black notebook and a pen. She had grabbed it on the way out of the house when she saw it among the boys' things on the kitchen table where they do their school work.

"Hey, that's my notebook!" Ichiru yelled trying to snatch it out of her hand and getting his shin kicked in retaliation.

"Then _'thank you_ ' Ichi-chan for allowing me to use it." Was his answer.

"I don't want you to use it." He muttered while rubbing his sore shin. Hearing his brother snickering beside him, he shot a glare at him and only received a warm smile in return for his efforts.

When they were around the table on the patio, they got to business. "If you are happy with how your training is going, how are you going to pay me for my troubles?" Toga asked curiously. He didn't really think she had anything to really pay him with. He thinks that she will have her father pay him or something.

"If by the end of my training and we're both satisfied with each other, what would you want?" She asked instead.

Thinking about it for a few moments the only thing he could think of is: "Secrets."

"Secrets?" They all asked him in confusion.

Staring the girl straight in her bright green eyes he said, "When I am done training you to the best of my abilities, I want to know what you are hiding. All of it."

"You drive a hard bargain. But the question that you should be asking yourself is, are you prepared for the answers to that question?" She asked amused but seriously.

Pausing to look deeper into her eyes to see if she was messing with him, he found that while she was amused by his wish, she was also serious about her question. Shaking off his foreboding he simply stated, "Yes."

"Very well. Then that shall be your payment." Opening the notebook to a blank page, she started to write out the contract in her chicken scratch handwriting. No matter how long she has lived, her handwriting still sucked very much and she would hit anybody who would make fun of it. Once done, she gave it to Yagari to look it over.

"This handwriting is terrible." Toga grumbled as he tried to read it. Getting tired of trying, he grabbed the pen out of the girl's hand and rewrote the contract in his neat and concise handwriting.

Eyebrow twitching in annoyance and with a light blush of embarrassment, she took back the contract to look it over to make sure that he did it the way she wrote it the first time. Satisfied, she gave it back to him and asked, "Are these terms satisfying to you?"

Reading it over carefully, he found nothing to complain about. He nodded towards her to show that, yes, he agrees and she motion for him to sign it first since he was the one with the pen. Once they all signed it where they were supposed to, she chirped, "I'll go call Otou-san now and ask for his permission." before getting up and doing just that while leaving the three males in an awkward silence.

"How could you agree to train her as well, Yagari-sensei?" Ichiru burst out angrily.

"Ichiru, it was his decision to do so. Besides, I think it would be nice to have someone else to train with that we can also hang out with afterwards." Zero cut in before Toga could respond.

"All you need is me to train with." Ichiru pouted. "She is so annoying and she will just get in the way."

"That's not true. I think the only reason you don't want her to train with us is so that you can say that you are stronger than her." Zero teased.

"That's not true! Even if she trains with us, I will still be stronger than her! You just watch!" Ichiru declared. After that announcement they fell into another silence waiting for the only female of the group to come back and tell them the verdict.

"Ah, it would seem that he said no then?" Toga asked when he spotted Willow coming out with an angry look on her face ten minutes later.

"You would be wrong for he did give me permission to train under you." Willow snapped back.

"Then why the long face?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with. Anyways, don't you want to know who my Otou-san is?" Willow diverted. She didn't want to talk about how it took three calls before he answered and after a minute of being cooed at, was able to ask what she wanted. While she wasn't upset about being cooed at nor did he hesitate to agree with her being trained, she was upset that it took so long for him to answer the phone and quick for him to hang up. Usually, when she called, he would pick it up after the third ring and wouldn't get off until she hanged up on him. Evidently, he was so focus on the intruder being cute that he didn't want to answer the phone or stay on for very long. It hurt her very much to be brushed off so easily.

Deciding not to push it when he saw the pained and saddened look in her eyes while her face remained mostly blank, he answered, "Yeah, I want to know. So, who is he?"

"Cross, Kaien." She answered when she snapped back to reality. She was amused when she saw his eyes widened and recognition flash through them. She had the feeling that he would know her father. "I take it from the look on your face that you know him."

"Unfortunately." He stated unhappily before changing the subject. "I will start your training tomorrow."

"Why not now? It's only the middle of the day." Willow asked before he could leave.

"I need to think about what to do. If you want to train, then run around the yard 5 times, do 10 sit up, 10 push-ups, 10 jumping jacks, and whatever else you can think of. I will have all three of your training schedules done by tomorrow. Until then, enjoy yourselves because it will be a while before you can again." He finished with a dark chuckle walking away, leaving the kids to think on what he promised in his words.

Looking at each other, they all got up to start running and then do the other exercises that they could think of. That night, Willow stayed over since she wanted to be here when her new teacher came back. She didn't want to miss anything nor did she want to go home and see the intruder in the house.

When he did start to train them the next day, he held to his word about them not getting much relaxing time to themselves. The longer she trained, the more she stayed at the Kiryu's. So much so that she practically lived there. She only went back to her home every other day to show her father that she was OK before she went back the next morning.

Kaien was heartbroken that he wasn't able to see his precious hummingbird like he use to but he was able to distract himself with his new butterfly. He had the feeling that he somehow hurt his little hummingbird, but didn't know how. She wouldn't talk to him when he ask, all she would do is look at him, look at Yuki, and back at him before either going to her room or going over to the Kiryu's, leaving him confused. It wouldn't be until 7 years later that everything comes to a head on a tragic and bloody night.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Vampire Knight is mine. I don't claim the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Matsuri Hino respectively. I also don't make a profit from writing this. Thank you.

Warnings: Foul language and some bashing.

A/N: I would like to make a comment on a review I got. This person asked why I have Willow as such a rude and snarky brat and I would like to clear that up, not only for this person, but for anyone else who thought such. The reason that Willow acts like that is for multiple reasons. One is that she no longer knows how to act around people from being alone in a dead world for so long. Another is that Kaien spoiled her rotten and didn't reprimand her very much for her behavior – too busy cooing over her. Don't forget that Willow has a disdain for Mundanes, which she is now surrounded by, as well. There are other reasons, like her younger body and the hormones that go with it, that will be mentioned sooner or later. I hope that clears up any confusion and if not, just give me a review and I will try to clear up anymore misunderstandings.

"Vampire" - Talking

' _Vampire_ ' – Thinking

 **Chapter 5**

Training with Toga-sensei – who wished she wouldn't call him so familiarly – was an eye opener for her. She never realized just how out of shape she was, not only in this world, but also in the last world as well. Oh, she was trained by the best in their field in the Magical World, but it wasn't the same as being trained in the mundane way. The mundane way is more physical than any magical fighting because the magicals didn't need to move as much when their magic can mostly do everything for them.

Magical fighting was mostly focused on the mental aspect of fighting. What with having to visualize and _Will_ the magic to do what you want it to do. The only physical activities that the magicals really got were if they played quidditch or when they were dodging spell fire. Even that wasn't very much when they can conjure up shields to deflect spells and such.

Mundanes don't have that type of luxury so they had to come up with other ways to fight and protect themselves. Even though she hates them for the horror she went through when they found her people, she does give them props for their abilities to fight and kill without magic to aid them. Don't even get her started on the technology they have come up with over the years either.

Now, she was in a world of mundanes and vampires with her magic blocked from her, so had no way to defend herself in the way she was most familiar with. When she first tried to use her magic in this world, she hit a block stopping her from accessing it. Not understanding why there was a block, she tried to destroy it to the best of her abilities. Unfortunately, for her, no matter what she did, she couldn't put a dent into it.

Getting frustrated in not getting anywhere in her efforts, she turned to the only Being that would be able to tell her why she couldn't access her magic: Death. Except, He wouldn't answer any of her calls. She couldn't even feel His presences. Why she never noticed before now, she chalks up to her too busy getting Kaien – then Zero and his family after they entered her life – wrapped around her fingers. Everything was going great until Yuki came into her life. She was just happy that Zero and the rest haven't met her. She feared that they would prefer Yuki to her.

Anyways, she went through one of her episodes when she couldn't get a hold of Death. The combination of living in a world surrounded by mundanes, having Yuki taking her place, not able to get a hold of her magic and then not able to get into contact with Death was just to much for her fragile mind to take.

She was just lucky she went deep into the woods surrounding the Kiryu's house when she tempted to call Death because she was able to have her break down away from everybody without interference. She was also lucky that she didn't have access to her magic since it would have been even worse if she did. When she came back to reality, she was covered in scratches, bruises and bite marks. Not to mention dirt, leaves and other things she prefers not to think about. There were a couple of dead animals surrounding her that look as if they were mauled by a desperately hungry animal and with the taste of dried blood in her mouth, she can guess that she was the one who killed them.

Before returning back to the Kiryu's, she found a big pond to wash most of the gunk off her so she didn't return looking like a derange sociopath. When she got back, she was converged on by the worried Kiryu's asking her where she was and what had happened. Evidently, she was gone for almost two weeks without leaving any type of sign on where she had went. They had thought she was kidnapped or something. Not really able to tell them the full truth, she told them that she went too far into the woods while exploring and ended up becoming lost. It wasn't until then that she was able to find her way out.

She wasn't allowed to go anywhere alone for months afterwards. They feared that she would disappear on them again. Kaien tried to keep her with him since he had a bad scare when the Kiryu's told him she disappeared. He ended up neglecting Yuki in his search to find Willow, which made her happy when she found out.

She couldn't last more than a couple of weeks before she forced Kaien to let her go back to the Kiryu's though. She couldn't take an overbearing Kaien and Yuki following her everywhere she went. Not only that, she missed training with Zero and Ichiru. Even though they were a family of mundanes, she couldn't help but be drawn to them. Like with Kaien, there was just something non-mundane about them that allows her to feel relaxed around them.

With her return to the Kiryu's, was also her return to training with Toga-sensei as well. Not training for so long, she ended up falling behind the other two boys and spend a month to catch up with them. Toga-sensei didn't go easy on her but in fact was harsh on her for not only falling behind but also for making him worry for her when she disappeared.

After a while and when everything had calmed down, life returned to normal. Kaien paying attention to Yuki – she decided to stop calling her Intruder since she was getting to old for such juvenile nick-names, she is now 13 again after all, it was time for her to become more mature – and her spending most of her time at Zero's and Ichiru's house. Most of the time she was being trained to the bone by Toga-sensei while there.

Now, she was getting ready to go home to visit her father and, unfortunately, Yuki as well. Hopefully, her brother wouldn't show up while she was there. Over the years, they only met another five times. Each time was an intense affair that ended up with the two at each others throats. The worst part was that she was the one to get reprimanded since she would end up throwing stuff at the other when she got too frustrated with him.

She ended up becoming embarrassed about her reactions when she had calmed down and thought about it. She would have ignored him if he would just stop staring at her all the time. When the staring would become too much for her, she would turn to him and ask why he was staring at her. Instead of giving her a answer, he would ask her mundane questions like: What's your favorite color or food or something along those lines. Thinking he was patronizing her, she would snap at him and, before she realized what's going on, they were in each others faces before it ends with her throwing things at him.

' _I really can't stand him_.' Willow thought in a huff. Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned and saw Zero and Ichiru coming to a stop before her.

"Are you going back to Cross-san's house now?" Zero asked her worriedly. He didn't like it when she went home. Every time she came back, she was always sad and miserable. From what he can gather, her father pays a lot of attention to the other girl – the name of which he couldn't remember – and always praises her to Willow when she was there.

"Yes. Only for a few hours this time. I should be back before dinner." She answered with a small and warm smile for him. She saw the worry in his eyes and heard it in his voice. It warms her that he worries for her even though she can take care of herself.

"Why are you even going when you know it's going to be mostly about that other girl?" Ichiru cut in grumpily. He too didn't like it when she left. Over the years they have grown closer and he didn't like it when she was sad unless it was caused by him.

"Because..." Was all she was able to say while looking away. ' _Because even though he spends most of his time and attention on Yuki, I still hope that he would forget about her and go back to the way he used to be with me.'_ She thought but was unable to say out loud.

Ichiru opened his mouth to demand a better answer but one look from Zero made him close it instead. "Well, are you going to take Susanowa-kun? In fact, where is he anyways?" Ichiru asked instead.

"Sano-chan is with Toga-sensei for today. Sensei agreed to take him to the vet for me to get the rest of his shots while I go visit my father. So, no, he won't be coming with me this time." Willow answered. Susanowa was the wolf pup she found in the woods one day when she went there to get away from all the males in her life. Sometimes, she just needed some time to herself.

On her way back she heard some low whimpering off the trail she takes to the clearing she goes to. Curiosity peaked, she followed the sound all the way to the wounded wolf pup whimpering away all alone. She didn't see it's mother or pack litter anywhere and didn't have the heart to leave it there to die. So, she took the pup to Kazuo-san in the hope he would help the pup.

He ended up taking the pup to a vet to get it looked at. At first they wanted to put it down since they didn't think that it's chances of survival were very high. With the combined Wills of Kazuo-san and her, they were able to _convince_ the vet to help the pup. They were told that the pup had broken it's leg in two places and that they had to re-break it since it already started to heal on its own. The pup was also suffering from both dehydration and starvation. If they didn't get to the pup when they did, the pup would have died in the next two days. After they had the pup stable, they then tried to have the pup sent to a zoo to live the rest of it's life. Not liking that idea at all since she was the one to find it – so in her mind it was hers – she got Kazuo to adopt the pup for her, though she fought tooth and nail to convince him to let her keep the pup.

She ended up naming him Susanowa after the Shinto god of the wind, storms, the oceans and of snakes. Though he was the personification of evil, he was a brave, if lawless and impetuous, god. The god's rage is not only felt in the oceans but also over the lands and sky as well. To her – whose wrath was felt large and wide when she let lose in her old life – thought it would be cool to name her new partner after that god. She also didn't want to name him after a very well known God, but one of the lesser named ones considering Sano-chan was a runt and in the world of Gods, Susanowa was one of the runts of that world as well, even if he was powerful.

"Anyways, I should be going. I'll see you guys when I get back. Ok?" She asked with a roll of her eyes. With their nod of approval – even if she didn't need it – she turned and went out the door. ' _It sure is cold today. Just like the day that Kuran-san and Yuki-san entered into my life.'_ she thought bitterly. She really didn't like them at all.

When she arrived, she found the place empty. It wasn't until she searched the kitchen that she found a note telling her that they went shopping and that they will be back soon. Crumpling the note up, she threw it away with a dark scowl on her face. "I can't believe this. They knew I was coming and yet they go shopping." She muttered in a low growl.

She got something to drink and went to her room. Looking around, she saw nothing had changed since she was last there. The walls were the same light purple, the carpet the same white and the queen size bed was a mixture of both light purple and white with hints of silver here and there. Other than the bed, there was a bookshelf near the window – which looked over the backyard – and a nightstand next to the bed with a lamp and an unfinished book on it.

Setting her drink down on the nightstand, she laid down to rest while she waited for them to come back. It was three hours of boredom later that she heard them return. She wasn't sure if she wanted to even get up to go and see them. ' _At least I was able to finish my book_.' She thought with a roll of her eyes. While she debated on getting up, Kaien noticed the missing note and knew that she was there. Willow got quite the scare when Kaien barged in while happily yelling "Hummingbird, you're here!"

"Shut up. There is no reason to yell." Willow snapped while trying to calm her racing heart.

"But I haven't seen you in so long." Kaien pouted depressingly.

"You saw me last week."

"That's not enough! I am your Otou-san! I should be able to see you everyday, all day." He countered.

"You have Yuki to keep you company and busy." Willow muttered under her breath.

"What?" Kaien asked confusedly, even if he did hear her. He just didn't want to start another fight with her. The last time they had a fight, Willow didn't come back for a month even when he demanded that she returned. While the Kiryu's tried to send her back when they found out about what was going on, they just ended up forcing her to go to town to rent a room in a motel. Where she got the money for it, they still couldn't get her to tell them. So when the two have a fight, though so far that was the only one, they would just stay out of it and wait for it to blow over.

"Nothing." She sighed. She too knew he heard her but also didn't want to fight.

"Well, come on. Yuki's in the kitchen putting up the groceries." He said before twirling out of the room.

"Yay. Let's go see precious Yuki." She muttered sarcastically. Thankfully, too low for anyone but her to hear. ' _I'm really getting sick and tired about everything being about Yuki_.' She thought tiredly. She just wished that he would just want to be with her without Yuki being there as well.

Walking into the kitchen, she saw both her father and Yuki flitting around putting away the rest of the groceries while chatting happily to each other. Seeing them together, she couldn't help but feel like the third wheel. She knows that she helped cause the distance between her and Kaien, yet, she still couldn't help but blame Yuki for the distance. The distance didn't happen until she came into their life after all.

"I see you are having fun." Willow said emotionlessly.

The two stopped in the middle of a twirl to look at her in surprise. "Willow-nee-chan!" Yuki exclaimed happily. She beamed at her, completely missing the annoyed twitch of her 'Willow-nee-chan's' eyebrow.

"Yuki." Willow gave a slight nod in return before looking at a beaming Kaien. "Otou-san, what are we going to be doing to do today?"

"We are going to be baking!" Kaien said excitedly.

Glaring at the flamboyant man, she couldn't help but sigh. "We did that the last three weeks." Willow said in annoyance. Upping her glare when she saw their eyes shift to the side, she couldn't stop the growl from leaving her throat. "Why have we done nothing but bake for the last three weeks I have been here?"

"We just love your bake goods. They're just so good and ours just never turn out right for some reason." Yuki answered happily at first and then with a downcast look when she got to part about how their bake goods turns out.

"Fine." She said with a roll of her eyes. She didn't mind baking, in fact she loved to, but she just wanted to do something else once in a while. "Let's get this started." She stated before going to the sink to wash her hands. Behind her, she could hear the two celebrating.

For the next five hours, she baked cakes, cookies, pies and anything else she could think with the ingredients that she had on hand. The other two gave up after the second batch of burnt cookies they baked, instead they took to eating hers, while also getting in her way before she kicked them out of the kitchen in annoyance.

She turned around after bringing out the last batch of cookies from the oven, and saw that a plate of cookies, slice of cake, slice of pie and a couple of odds and ends was set aside on the table. It wasn't the first time she saw a plate of goodies set aside in the past few weeks, she never asked about it chalking it up to them wanting to save some for later. Now, that she saw their odd behavior earlier, she became suspicious of their motives in having an extra plate.

"What's the extra plate for?" She asked them - they sneaked back in while she wasn't paying attention - suspiciously after her curiosity got the better of her.

"It's for Kaname-sama! He really enjoys your baking." Yuki said happily, before gasping in horror when she realized what she just said and to whom. She looked at Willow and saw that she was smiling at them, making them go pale.

"Is that so?" Willow said while making her smile grow bigger. She picked up the extra plate and held it up for all to see. "This plate is for Kuran?" She asked in confirmation. Getting nods from the two pale people in front of her, she nodded and then walked right up the trashcan and threw the whole plate in it, earning gasps from the other two.

"That was for Kaname-sama!" Yuki exclaimed angrily.

"Hummingbird!" Kaien exclaimed in a disappointed voice.

"What? Did you think that I would be happy that you tricked me into backing for that beast?" She growled.

"Kaname-sama is not a beast!" Yuki yelled.

"Of course you would say that. After all, you do have a crush on him." She said snidely.

"I do not!" Yuki shouted with a deep blush.

"That's enough Willow." Kaien commanded. "We didn't trick you to do anything. The first time we baked together, he came over and tried some. He liked it and so we just leave him a plate when we bake. That is all."

"Yet, every time I have come over the past few weeks, the only thing we have been doing is baking. Why is that exactly?"

"To satisfy our sweet tooth, of course." Kaien said contently with Yuki nodding sulkily next to him. She was still angry about the 'beast' comment made against Kaname-sama.

Before they could continue to argue more, there was a knock on the door distracting them all. Willow looked at the stove clock and saw that it was a little bit past 6 in the evening. Yuki got up from the chair and ran to the door, already knowing who it was at the door. Her shout of "Kaname-sama" confirmed to the rest of the household who it was.

She took that as the time for her to leave. Not only that, she told Zero and Ichi-chan that she would be back by dinner. Dinner is always at 7 over there. They're going to be upset for her being late. She went to her room while Kaien went to greet Kuran as well. She gathered her things and got her boots, coat, gloves, and then hat on. When she arrived at the living room to give her goodbyes, she saw them all seating and Kuran slowly eating a cookie.

"Hello, Willow-chan." Kaname said when he saw her glaring at him in the entryway.

"Where are you going Hummingbird?" Kaien called when he saw her ready to leave. Getting up, he went to stand in front of her with sad hazel eyes.

"I told Zero and Ichi-chan that I would be back by dinner. I should have already left." She told him while avoiding his eyes. She knew that if she continued to look in his sad, puppy dog eyes, she wouldn't be able to leave.

"I thought you was staying the night."

"Afraid not. Maybe next time."

"NOOOOO! Don't leave." Kaien cried before glomping her in a big hug while crying rivers of tears.

Sighing in both annoyance and somewhat happiness, annoyance for the loudness and the happiness for her father not wanting her to go. "Alright, that's enough. Let me go now. I need to go before I am really late for dinner." She said while gently pushing him away.

"There's no reason to leave on my count." Kaname interrupted calmly, but if you paid close attention you could tell he was somewhat upset that she was leaving, which nobody did.

"As if I would leave because of you. Believe it or not, I have a prier engagement that doesn't involve you." Willow sniffed, turning towards the door and walking out.

"See you next week?" Kaien called after her. All he got was a backwards wave. "I don't understand why she won't just stay here. What's good about being over there?" He muttered to himself childishly.

"I wished she would stay too." Yuki said next to him. Kaname didn't say anything about it but he changed the subject in the hope to put a smile back on his precious girls face again.

 **XXX~Back with Willow~XXX**

All the way back to the Kiryu's, she kept muttering about how much a jerk Kuran was and how much she didn't like him. If he didn't show up she could have ended the night on at least a somewhat good note. "At least the night couldn't get anymore worst." She muttered under her breath.

By the time she arrived it was around 9 at night. She couldn't help but get a bad feeling when she looked at the house. The whole house was dark with no sound coming from it. Usually, you could hear Ichi-chan shouting about something or another and Isamu joining into the mix. ' _Like son, like mother_.' She thought in amusement while remembering some of the more memorable nights before shaking those thoughts away to focus on the house before her.

She hesitated before going in. Her instincts were telling her to run and run very far but she couldn't because there were people in there she cared about very much. So, taking a deep breath, she opened the door, went in and shut the door quietly behind her.

She stifled the urge to call out, not wanting to garner the attention of something she didn't want to know she was there. The deeper she went into the house, the stronger a familiar scent grew. She just couldn't put her finger on what the scent was.

It wasn't until she came across a body lying in the middle of the living room that she remembered what the scent meant: Blood. It was everywhere. On the walls, ceiling, and of course, the floor. Everywhere she looked there was blood. Walking towards the body while looking every which way to make sure nobody would sneak up on her, she saw that the body was Kazuo-san. His sword was next to him covered in blood. She turned her attention back to Kazuo-san and examined his body. She noticed that his body was cut up, as if his cuts were made by a sword. Looking at the sword again, she couldn't help but let out a soft and horrified gasp. ' _Someone used his sword to attack him?_ ' She couldn't help but wonder in disgust and horror.

She took another sweep of the room and saw that Isamu-san wasn't too far with her wire weapon wrapped around her, digging deep into her skin. She knew without even checking that the two were dead and she couldn't stop the couple of tears from escaping even if she wanted to. She never wanted to lose anyone she held important again but she did.

' _I have to find Zero and Ichi-chan._ ' She thought desperately. She wouldn't know what she would do if something happened to them. They were one of her anchors along side Kaien. Without them, she feared she would end up destroying this World of Mundanes.

Getting up, she threw caution to the wind and ran to Ichiru's room first since it was closer and saw that it was empty. Going to Zero's, she too saw that it was empty. Getting more frantic with each empty room she came across, she was on the verge of just screaming her lungs out in terror of what might have happened to them.

She stopped herself when she heard a scuffle from below. Running down the stairs, she ran towards the dinning room that the noise was coming from. Once again she forgot everything she had ever learned about caution in her panic and just ran into the room. She stopped dead in her track when she saw Zero laying on the floor panting and clutching his bleeding neck.

He looked up when he heard her enter. His eyes widened in horror when he saw her frozen while looking at him in horror. " **Run! Run, Willow!** " Zero rasped, though he was trying to shout.

Hearing Zero's voice snapped her out of her frozen state. She took a step forwards and then stopped again. Looking down, she saw a very pale hand and wrist coming out of her stomach with blood flowing around the appendage and down to the floor. She felt an arm going around her shoulders to hold her up against a definitely female body.

" **Willow!** " Zero tried to shout, but all that came out was another rasp of her name.

"Is that her name, dear Zero?" A feminine voice purred behind her.

She turned her head weakly and saw a very beautiful woman smiling down at her. She was 5'7 with long white hair and pink eyes that seemed to sparkle with malice. She was in a pale, white kimono that was covered in her victims blood. There was a thin ribbon with a bell attached to it around her waist and that was also digging into her back.

"Vampire." She spat before spitting a glop of blood out of her mouth.

"Very good. You're a smart little girl, aren't you." The vampire mused.

"Why have you attacked the Kiryu's?" Willow gritted out between her teeth. She was trying not to scream in pain what with the arm that was in her stomach. She also wanted answers as well, not only that, she also wanted to distract her from focusing on Zero. ' _Where is Ichi-chan?_ ' She wondered worriedly.

"That is a story for another time, my dear." The vampire said before ripping out her arm and watched dispassionately while the little girl fell to the floor limply.

Willow wanted to tell her that she wasn't her dear anything and neither was Zero but she was too busy holding in her screams to get a word edgewise. Her world started to go dark around the edges and knew she wouldn't last for much longer. ' _I can't die. I have to save Zero and Ichi-chan_.' She thought desperately. ' _How could I have been beaten so easily?_ ' Was her last thought before she blacked out completely. She missed Zero yelling her name hoarsely with his face covered in terror. She also missed the vampire gliding towards Zero with a beastly smile on her lips.

Zero screamed when he saw his best friend fall on the floor with a wet sounding thud. Tears started pouring out of his eyes when he didn't see her move anymore. Snapping his attention to the vampire that stole everything from him, he couldn't help but glare at her with as much hatred as he could. "I'm going to kill you." He vowed darkly.

"I'm counting on it, little one. I love the look in your eyes." She said warmly.

"Why did you have to kill her? She didn't do anything to you."

"She would have gotten in the way if I were to let her live." She stated simply.

While they continued talking, something was happening to Willow. Neither noticed the dark and dull glow that started to surround her body, too busy with each other to notice anything else.

 **XXX~With Willow~XXX**

When she became aware of her surrounding again, it was to the image of the King Cross Station. "Why is it that every time I die, I come back here?" She asked nobody in particular in amusement.

"It's what you always imagine the in-between would look like. So, it looks like it." Came a voice she was overly familiar with, even though she hasn't heard it in about 12 years.

"Your voice still sound a brittle as dry leaves." She said calmly before turning around with a lethal glare. " **YOU LEFT ME**!" She screamed when she couldn't stand his calm anymore. She felt hurt and betrayed when she couldn't talk to Him anymore.

"I never left you. I was always beside you even if we couldn't communicate with each other." He stated simply.

"What do you mean? Why couldn't we communicate? We had no problems in the other world." She growled angrily.

"You died in the other world. Multiple of times in fact. This is the first time that you died in this world. As such, you can now speak to me. If you had found the Deathly Hallows like you should have, then we could have spoken without all this hassle." Death stated in derision. He wasn't happy either when He couldn't communicate with His Mistress.

"What did happen when I went through the door?" Willow asked. "Why isn't the Deathly Hallows with me anymore?"

"Before the ritual, I came to this world and found a newly birth stillborn. I altered the mothers memories into thinking it was still alive while keeping it perfectly preserved and aging it as if it was still alive as well. When you came through the door, surprisingly, the body was the same age as you were when your life had it's first major change."

"Wait, what?" She asked confusedly.

Death sighed in annoyance at her confusion. "Just because the body was a still born doesn't mean that you, yourself, was the one who died in this world. To this world you never died until now so had no true connection to me. As such we couldn't talk to each other. You did go through the Door by the ritual and not by the power of My Mistress after all."

"Fine. I, somewhat, understand." She grumbled before she remembered another important question. "Why can't I use my magic?" She demanded. "And what about the Deathly Hallows?"

"Your type of magic is not meant for this world. The only magic is the magic that comes from vampires. When you went through the door, this world blocked your magic so that it wouldn't interfere with this worlds balance. As for the Deathly Hallows...ask you father about the Cloak. It was in the shape of your robe when he found you on his doorstep. He still has it. As for the others...well...they are scattered."

"Are you saying that I will never be able to use my magic ever again?" She asked with hurt. "How could you bring me to a world that would take my magic?"

Sighing once again, Death couldn't help but feel slightly upset that His Mistress didn't trust Him fully. "The block would only last for a little bit longer. The moment you died, it caused cracks throughout the barrier. Now, all you have to do is fully break free when you go back. I wouldn't bring you to a world that you couldn't use your magic ever, knowing how much you love your magic."  
"Oh. Sorry." She apologized embarrassed. All she got was silence. "So... I can now talk to you whenever I want?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes." He answered emotionlessly, getting a beaming smile in return.

"Wait. What do you mean the other two Hallows are 'scattered'." She demanded

"The Wand and Stone left and went in different direction from each other. They are also in different forms now as well. You must find them again."

"Why didn't they stay with me?" She asked.

"Because you kept rejecting them. The only one you fully accepted was the Cloak." He answered calmly. "While you will always be my Mistress, you now have to win them back. They are waiting for you to accept them like you have the Cloak."

"Oh." She answered tiredly.

Walking towards Death, Willow leaned her head against His chest in exhaustion, ignoring how He became stiff. "I missed you." Willow muttered quietly.

Death said nothing, just waited for her to remove herself from His being. "I have to go back soon, don't I?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Let's get this over with." Death put His hand on her head and paused in surprise when she put her hand on His and leaned into His touch. Surprised because she never acted like this towards Him before, so doesn't know on what to do. To escape the awkward moment, He just sent her back into her body.

 **XXX~Back in the Living World~XXX**

Willow woke up with a gasp of pain. While her wound was healed enough not to be as life threatening anymore, it was still there, it was just now like she was stabbed by a sword that happened to miss her vital organs. When she had calmed down, she turned her attention to her surroundings. All she saw was Zero's body laying in a small pool of his blood.

Crawling towards him, she saw that he was still alive, he was just pasted out. ' _At least his wound has stopped bleeding_.' She thought in relief. ' _I need to call someone to help_.' She thought. When she was able to gather enough energy, she crawled to the phone that was on the other side of the room on the wall. She had to stop twice when she felt her wounds reopen and to regather her energy. She knew she was leaving a trail of blood in her wake but couldn't seem to care one bit about it.

When she reached the phone, she was on the verge of passing out from blood loss, pain and exhaustion. She slowly lifted herself up using the wall so that she could reach the phone. She dialed the only number she could think of, hoping and praying that he would be home to answer.

"Hello?" Answered a gruff voice.

"H..He...Help." Willow panted while sliding down the wall, unable to stand up any longer also staining the wall with her blood as well.

"Who's this?" The voice growled. "Willow? What do you want? Is this a joke?"

"He..Hel..Help." She got out weakly. For the umpteen time that night, her vision started to darken around the edges.

"Willow! What's going on over there?" The voice demanded, getting angry when he got no answer.

Gathering what was left of her strength all she was able to say was "Attack" before passing out. She didn't hear the frantic yelling that the voice was yelling on the other end. She also missed the voice yelling that he would be over as soon as possible. She also missed the growling and barking in the background of the phone.

 **XXX~With the Cross household~XXX**

Kaien was just cleaning up for the night when he heard the phone ring. Yuki and Kaname were in the living room giving their goodbyes so he yelled that he would get.

"Hello?" He chirped.

"Get to the Kiryu's house now!" Yelled a gruff voice on the other side.

"Toga?" Kaien asked confusedly. "Why do I need go to the Kiryu's?"

"They have been attacked. Kazuo and Isamu is dead, Zero bitten, Ichiru missing and Willow has been stabbed. So get over hear now." Toga growled in anger and fear before hanging up leaving a frozen Kaien to listen to the dial tone.

Dropping the phone, he rushed around to get ready to leave. "Yuki?" He called while grabbing his sword from it's hiding place.

"Yes?" She answered.

"I have to go now. I will be back as soon as I can, Ok?"

"Where are you going?" She asked innocently but was ignored. She pouted about it but got over it real quick. She watched as her father rushed out the door without another glance at her. ' _I hope nothing bad happened_.' She thought before going back to the living room to wait for his return. "I wish that Kaname-sama hadn't left already though. It's lonely being here by myself." She said to the empty house. It also reminded her of the time she was left by herself when her father was too busy looking for Willow-nee-chan to pay any attention to her.

It was a few hours later that she heard the front door opening. Jumping up, she ran to the door with a wide smile on her face, ready to greet her father. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that her father wasn't alone. No, there was a handsome silver haired young boy next to him who was clutching something wrapped in a red stained sheet. Upon closer inspection of the sheet, she figured out that it was blood and jerked back in horror.

"I need you to get a bath ready for me, Yuki." Kaien said urgently, snapping her attention back to the present instead of that night when Kaname-sama saved her when she saw the red blood.

"Huh?" She asked confused. She didn't really catch on what he had asked, just that he asked her to do something.

"I need you to go get a bath ready for me, Yuki." Kaien repeated but more calmly this time.

"What's going on? Who is he and what is he carrying?" She asked in concern and curiosity.

"Not now, Yuki. I will explain later. Right now, please, get the bath ready." Kaien repeated more tiredly this time.

She hesitated a little bit more but left quickly when she saw her father's face start to darken in anger. She ran to the bathroom to start the bath as quickly as possible so that she can go back and find out what was going on. ' _I wonder who that boy was and what, or who, he was carrying. I can't wait to tell Willow-nee-chan all about this. She will be so jealous that she missed out on the excitement._ ' Yuki thought with a giddy giggle.

When the bath was full of warm water, she turned the water off and ran to the living room, knowing that they would have moved there, and saw her father trying to persuade the boy to hand him the bundle in his arms. All he got was the boy clutching the bundle that much closer to his person while glaring death at her father.

"Um...the bath is ready." Yuki interrupted their glare down hesitantly. She flinched when their glares turned to her, though when Kaien saw who it was, his glare soften into a warm and grateful look.

"We need to get her cleaned up." Kaien started when he turned back to the boy. "Please, hand her to me so that I can get her cleaned up, Zero."

' _So, his name is Zero_.' Yuki thought. ' _And the bundle in his arms is a girl_.'

"I can clean her by myself." Zero growled.

"You need to can clean up as well, Zero." Kaien growled back.

"Who's the girl in Zero's arms?" Yuki injected in curiously.

"Mind your own business little girl." Zero hissed.

"Yuki." Kaien uttered sadly after glaring at Zero for his tone and words. Going over to her, he leaned down, grabbed her shoulders gently and made sure he had her complete attention. "Something really bad happened at the Kiryu's tonight. This is Kiryu, Zero and he is now the last of his line. The one he is holding..." He had to pause to get a hold of his emotion before he could continue. "Well, Willow was injured really bad tonight along with Zero."

"What happened to Willow-nee?" Yuki asked in horror, not connecting the story to the bundle in Zero's arms.

"She was stabbed and while the bleeding has stopped, we need to get her cleaned up so that we can finish closing the wound as well as make sure that she doesn't get an infection on top of everything."

Yuki turned her attention to where Zero and Willow – she finally connected the dots – were and saw the spot empty. "Where did they go?" She asked in confusion.

Kaien whipped around – almost getting whiplash in the process – and looked at the spot that his daughter and Zero was suppose to be. Seeing the spot empty as well, he stood up quickly, looking around the room and then yelled "Zero" at the top of his lungs in panic. He feared that Zero left with Willow knowing that he didn't trust him.

"Shut up old man. We're in the bathroom." Zero snapped angrily. While they were so busy with each other, he left to find the bathroom so that he could get Willow cleaned up because he couldn't stand another moment with her covered in blood. ' _I always saw her as someone untouchable. Now, she's on deaths door and I still can't do anything but clean her of the blood._ ' Zero thought bitterly.

He gently divested her of the sheet, then her coat, gloves, shoes and socks. Lifting her, he slowly put her into the bath until the water came to her chin. Reaching over, he pull the plug so that he could drain some of the water so that she wouldn't accidentally drown. When it was at an acceptable level, he put the plug back in.

He couldn't really do anything – what with her still having her shirt and pants on – so he just stuck with getting the blood off her face, hands and hair. ' _I'll wait for Cross-san to finish cleaning the rest of the blood off_.' He thought with a embarrassed blush staining his cheeks.

Seeing that the water was nasty looking, he drained the rest of the water and refilled it. ' _Where is Cross-san anyways?_ ' He thought when he hasn't shown up even though he knew where they were. Pulling her out when he couldn't get her anymore cleaned, he gently laid her down on the floor so that he could get some towels.

It was when he laid down the towels and knelt next to her, that Cross-san entered with a first aid kit in hand. "There you are." Zero said in way of a greeting.

"Sorry, Sorry. I was having trouble finding the first aid kit." Kaien said in way of explanation. Kneeling down on the other side of Willow, he reached out and started to take off her shirt to re-get to her wounds. While at the Kiryu's, Toga bandaged her wound so that she didn't bleed out before he even arrived. He wasn't very good at taking care of wounds. He just leaves it up to either Kaien or someone who knew what they were doing.

"What are you doing?" Zero yelled in panic when he noticed Kaien taking off her shirt. He couldn't stop the deep blush from raising when he saw her pale, creamy – blood stained – stomach being exposed.

"Why don't you go down to the room at the end of the hallway? There's a bathroom attached that you can use to clean up." Kaien said more as an order than a suggestion.

Zero took that as an excuse to leave the room. On his way down the hall, he ran into the other girl. He was going to walk right passed her since he really didn't want anything to do with her. He still remembered what Willow said about her. Except, when he pasted her, he felt a tug on his sleeve. Looking over his shoulder, he saw her looking at him curiously.

"What?" He asked gruffly. He winced inside his head when he heard how he just sounded. Normally, he would never have spoken to someone like that. This whole night has him out of sorts – what with having his whole family wiped out and him bitten – he feared that if he didn't have Willow to care for, he would have snapped or become something like a mindless puppet for a while.

"What happened to your neck? And will Willow-nee-chan be Ok?" She asked still looking at him like he was a puzzle. She had heard snippets from Willow-nee when her father asked about someone named Zero and Ichi-something – she couldn't remember the other name fully – and she guess this was the 'Zero' they were talking about. ' _I wonder where the other one is?_ '

"Nothing is wrong with my neck and of course Willow-chan is find." He snapped.

"Don't you have a brother? When Otou-san would get Willow-nee to talk about a Zero and Ichimaru, it was always with the both of them. Are you the Zero she talks about? If so, where is that Ichiro?" She asked in one breath excitedly.

"His name was Ichiru, Ichiru. And he is dead with the rest of my family." Zero gritted out hatefully through his teeth.

"Oh. How did they die?" She asked after a moment of watching Zero getting his breathing back under control.

Snapping his head around again, he glared death at the stupid girl that wouldn't leave him alone. "They were killed!" He stated before finally getting to the room and slamming the door behind him. He leaned against the door for a sec before going to the bathroom to get clean up. When done, he went back towards the bathroom that Willow was in. On his way, however, he saw a door open and looked in it out of interest. Seeing who was in there, he went in as well.

"How is she?" Zero asked.

"She will live. She should wake up hopefully by tomorrow morning." Kaien said without looking back, he just continued brushing his fingers through his little hummingbird's hair. ' _I almost lost her tonight. What would I have done if that were to happen?_ '

The rest of the night, both Zero and Kaien stayed beside her, watching over her to make sure she didn't die while they weren't looking. While the girl in question mostly spent her time unconscious talking to Death.

Yuki, herself, after watching the two men worry over her step-sister, decided to just go to bed and hope that by tomorrow, everything would go back to normal – meaning her becoming the center of attention again.

XXXXXXXXXX

PS. The next chapter it going to be another time skip. It's to the start of the manga and will be the last one unless there's a time skip in the manga itself. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Vampire Knight is mine. I don't claim the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Matsuri Hino respectively. I also don't make a profit from writing this. Thank you.

Warnings: Foul language and some bashing.

A/N: I want to clear up the confusion people might be having. Yuki and Zero will **NOT** be getting together. There might be moments where Zero tries to protect Yuki from Kaname and other vampires, but only because he thinks she is human and as such, has to be protected. As for pairings, I don't know. I haven't decided yet. Thank you all for all the reviews.

"Vampire." - Talking

' _Vampire_.' - Thinking

 **Chapter 6**

 **"KYAAAAAAAAAAH!"** Came the high pitched and excited group scream that almost busted her eardrums.

' _How annoying. Why can't they ever just be quiet?_ ' Willow thought, irritated. Looking down from the Gate Wall she was laying on, she couldn't stop from rolling her eyes when she saw how ineffective Yuki was at controlling the fan-girls and the few fan-boys. In fact, a smirk found it's way on her face when she saw her being pulled and pushed in every direction.

 **"KYAAAAAAAAAH!"** Came the high pitched group scream again when the Gate doors started to open. It was right when the Gate doors opened fully that Yuki was finally pushed to the ground when the group all ran towards the teens coming out. ' _I guess I should go down there to help her up_.' She thought before jumping down from the wall and walking towards her. She paused when she saw someone beat her to it. ' _Kuran_.' She thought in disgust and exasperation .

She watched the insuring scene with revulsion. She couldn't understand how they can be attracted to each other when they were blood. She knew that Yuki didn't know, but Kuran? ' _Whatever floats their boats, I guess_.' She thought uncaringly. ' _If they want to be together regardless if they are brother and sister, then all the power to them_.'

She was in the amidst of turning when she saw Zero coming out of nowhere to grip Kuran's wrist to remove his hand from Yuki's head. Intrigued, she decided to go over there to see what would happen.

"Class has started, Kuran." She caught Zero saying darkly when she got close enough.

"You're scary...Mr. Disciplinary Committee." Kaname said in fake fear while snatching back his wrist. He glanced at his precious girl and caught sight of Willow in the corner of his eye. "Well, hello Willow-chan. Where were you? Yuki got hurt trying to keep this crowd under control. Not only that, where were you Kiryu-kun?" He asked with deceptive calmness.

"Watching." Willow answered impassively.

"Mind your on business, vampire." Zero growled with a lethal glare.

"Let me get this straight. You took joy out of watching Yuki struggling while you..." He motioned towards Zero. "did whatever even though you're suppose to help?"

"That pretty much sums it up." Willow answered while Zero just continued to glare, fighting the urge to pull out "Bloody Rose" on him.

"I'm alright, Kaname-sama." Yuki spoke up, looking at Kaname with love-struck eyes. "I wasn't hurt."

"You heard your baby girl. She's a big girl now. One that can take care of herself." Willow quipped with a smirk. She raised an eyebrow when Kuran glared at her and Yuki pouted.

"Shouldn't you be getting to class, Kuran? Wouldn't want your minions to think any less of you for skipping, after all." Zero snapped sarcastically.

"Oh no! You better go before you get into trouble for being late." Yuki exclaimed worriedly.

"You're right Yuki. I will be going now." Kaname smiled warmly at Yuki before turning a last glare at the other two. Zero was more than happy to return it with equal force with Willow ignoring him completely, her attention on the last moments of the sunset behind the school. "Kaien-san will hear about your two's lack of help tonight." Were his parting words before he disappeared into the school with his inner circle following but not before glaring death at the three of them for their behavior with Kaname-sama.

"Whether you like him or not is no business of mine but you do understand, right?" Zero asked Yuki when all the vampires were out of sight. Hearing Zero's voice, Willow turned her attention to the two arguing teens.

"Shut up. I understand that they are different from us." Yuki muttered with a pout and blush. She couldn't help but wish that she could be with Kaname-sama for the rest of her life even if they were of two different races. Not only was he always so nice and gentle with her, he also saved her life. She couldn't help but fall in love with him.

"Oh. Is little Yuki growing up and having dirty thoughts about her precious Kaname-sama." Willow purred when she saw the look Yuki shot the school building, knowing that she was thinking about the pureblood vampire within.

"NO!" Yuki shouted with a deeper blush. She opened her mouth to say more but Zero's yell turned her attention to him and away from Willow.

 **"GO BACK TO YOUR DORMS NOW! MAKING A FUSS WITH ALL YOUR "KYAH, KYAH, KYAH!" WHO HAS TO WORK TO KEEP THINGS UNDER CONTROL? HUH?!"** Zero shout at the fan-girls and boys still talking excitedly about the vampires – though they don't know that is what they are.

"You were late, and you act like that? You fool!" Yuki snapped, punching Zero in the side in frustration.

"I'll get you for this." Zero growled, holding his side. Even though Yuki's punches don't hurt, Zero was still sore from training with Willow the other night.

"What did I do?" Yuki asked with a light glare.

"Other than punching him?" Willow asked scornfully.

"I didn't hit him that hard." Yuki argued back.

"Oh, I know. You are weak after all. That, however, doesn't means that you can go around and hit him just because you are frustrated. Now, lets go. We have to go to the Headmasters office before we can go on patrol."

"Tch." Was all Zero responded with before he followed after Willow leaving Yuki behind to blink after them. She snapped out of her daze from the sudden subject change and ran after them so that they couldn't leave her completely behind.

 **XXX – Headmaster's Office – XXX**

"I don't get it." Zero started in displeasure when they got to the office. "Is it our role to guard celebrities as they are coming out?"

'He's angry again.' Yuki thought tiredly.

"You guys have such a hard time, evening after evening. I, thank you." Kaien uttered warmly before taking a sip of his tea. He didn't heed the killing intent that Zero was oozing at him.

"Calm Zero. It's not the humans that we are protecting, but the vampires. Who knows what those beast will do to those baby vamps." Willow inserted her piece.

"Why would I want to protect the vampires?" Zero asked stupefied.

"Have you not seen the way those creatures look at them? They look like they are about to devour them whole."

"Kaname-sama would never do that!" Yuki snapped when she heard "beast" and "devour" come out of Willow's mouth. She didn't hear the whole thing that she said, to busy thinking about seeing Kaname again.

"I wasn't talking about stupid Kuran." Willow snapped in return. ' _I'm getting sick and tired of everything being turned into something about Kuran with her_.' "If you paid any attention at all, you would have known that I was calling the fan-girls and boys beast. But of course, you wouldn't know that since all you think about is your suppose future with Kuran."

"That's not true!" Yuki cried out, hurt and embarrassed. "I don't only think about Kaname-sama."

"That is enough." Kaien commanded before the fight can get out of control. Ever since Willow was forced to stay at home when the Kiryu's – other than Zero – were killed, she seemed more tense for everyday that passed. When she hits her boiling point, she would end up taking it out on Yuki – mostly when she couldn't take being annoyed by her anymore. The only time she would relax was when she would train with Zero or when she was with Sano-san – whom was returned the day after that fateful night. ' _I'm just glad it never got physical since I know Yuki wouldn't survive if that were to happen_.'

"Anyways..." Zero started in the hope to get the conversation back on track. "If you understand how hard the job is, put more students on the disciplinary committee. She's useless!" He said, pointing at Yuki.

"Hey! I don't want to hear that from the guy who's always late or bails at twilight!" Yuki snapped. ' _Why do they always say mean things to or about me?_ ' She thought bitterly. "On that note, why are you not pointing at Willow as well? She doesn't really help either."

"You know that's not possible. Only you three can do it. You'll the only ones that can help the Day and Night Class to co-exist. We can't chance another Day Class student to become a Guardian since they would either blab the secret or do something that would get themselves killed. As for a Night Class Student, well, they don't do well with power." Kaien said simply. "There's a lot of chores, you have classes, stay up all night, people hate you, there's no rewards and it's not something anybody would ever want. However, if I let my daughters and son do it, I don't have to _grieve_ over it." Kaien continued happily.

Zero slammed his hands down on the desk, breaking the top in half, he growled, "True, you've taken care of me, but I don't remember having become your son."

"You're too concern with details, Zero." Kaien pouted.

"Yuki..." Zero called, turning towards her. "You are one of his daughters, say something." He would have asked Willow to say something, but he knows that she gets a kick out of the two of them arguing.

"But I think the Night Class is doing fairly well with the Day Class. I'm happy to help." Yuki said with a giggle.

"What a good child! Father is so very happy! You are the only human that understands my pacifism, Yuki. I want to put an end to the war between our races..." Kaien started to babble.

Hearing the Headmaster go on about his ideals, Zero turned around and started walking towards the door, catching Willow's attention. The whole time she was focusing on attacking the barrier around her magic – which was why she didn't say anything when Yuki made that comment about her. Over the past four years, she was able to get about 1/4th of her power back. Even though she attacks the barrier every chance she gets, the barrier stubbornly stays in place – well mostly since she got a little of her powers back. The most she can do is second year stuff which frustrates her a little but mostly she's happy she can do anything.

"Going somewhere Zero?" Willow asked softly.

"I'm going on Patrol. I'll leave the rest to you and Yuki." He said without a glance back.

"You are not leaving me here by myself." She muttered while following him out.

"Well...I understand what Zero is saying. There are vampires who attack humans. I also understand where Willow stands since humans can be just as cruel. If people found out about the Night Class before they're ready, it would cause an uproar." Kaien said after a moment of staring at the closed door the two went out of.

"Kaname is different!" Yuki yelled in defense of her crush. "There are righteous vampires like him, so it's possible! Pacifism! Things will be alright. Just leave everything up to us Guardians."

"Yes, yes." Kaien said happily while clapping his hands.

"I'm going on patrol now!" With that, Yuki opened the window and jumped out with Kaien's encouraging words ringing out behind her. The rest of the night Yuki patrolled and wondered where Willow and Zero were when she didn't see hide or hair of either of them.

 **XXX – Next Day – XXX**

"Cross, Willow." The teacher called for roll call.

"Here." Willow responded dully.

"Cross, Yuki." He called next. A moment passed with no answer. "Cross, Yuki?"

"Nyum." Was all that came out of her mouth making the teacher twitch in annoyance.

"Oh, well." He said before moving on. "Kiryu, Zero."

"Um...he's asleep as well." A random student spoke up.

"Those two are always asleep." He grumbled. "Why are you the only one to ever stay awake while in class, Cross-san?" He asked Willow without really expecting a answer. This wasn't the first time this happened nor was it the first time he asked that question. He just shrugged when he got just silence and finished the roll call. With that done, he started the class. When the class was over he told Willow to tell the two that they had supplementary class that afternoon.

Willow turned to Zero – who she was sitting next too – and nudged his shoulder to wake him up. She saw Yuki's friend – Yori – waking her. "It's the end of class, so get up."

"I'm up." He groaned.

"...you're like a vampire." They caught the tail end of what Yori said in a deadpan voice.

"What?" Yuki stuttered. "Do you believe in vampires?" She asked nervously in a whisper.

"Of course not. I was joking." She responded still in that deadpan tone of voice. If one listen closely, you can hear the amusement in her voice.

"Oh, right." She chuckled nervously. "Yori, my bestest best friend in the whole wide world, take supplementary class with me. It's no fun with just that guy. He's always so grouchy." She pleaded.

"No way. I already went through one lesson. I don't want to go through it again. Besides, you two get along just fine." Yori responded with a shake of her head.

"It not fine. Zero cares too much about the small details, is a hothead, doesn't really help me when I ask and he's a guy of small caliber." Yuki huffed.

"I can hear you." Zero hissed. He turned to Willow and nudged her in the side when he caught her trying to hide her mirth at Yuki's words.

"We all know you're not small caliber, Zero. In fact, you are quite the catch." Willow whispered into his ear seriously, making him blush lightly and his heart to skip a beat at her closeness.

"I wanted you to hear." Yuki said, trying to get Zero's attention back on her.

"Zero is a little a scary. He seems to always be on edge. However, I think Willow is even scarier." Yori whispered to Yuki. She got up and headed for the door before she can be dragged into an argument between the Cross family again. It happened once before when she just started her friendship with Yuki and lets just say, it was scarring.

Willow might seem innocent and calm at first glance, but get her angry and it was like an avenging Goddess coming down to wreck havoc on all those who has displeased her. She was just glad that Willow had the self restraint not to get physical, even though she can deal out devastating damage with just her words. One could tell when she was holding back when she clenches her hands into fist until they bleed. She would prefer Zero over Willow anytime if she had to be around when one of them is angry. She knew for a fact that Zero would never hurt her. Willow on the other hand, she wasn't so sure. She had the feeling that Willow didn't really like her for some reason.

"Don't leave me, Yori!" Yuki called desperately, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry. You're the only one – other than Willow-san – that can deal with him. Better get moving, night will be falling soon." She warned before leaving the classroom. She left behind a disheartened Yuki, a glaring Zero and an amused Willow – who was also getting up to leave.

"That's my cue to leave as well." Willow told Zero. She got up and left the room, not stopping when she heard Zero call for her to come back.

The rest of the day was the same as always. Yuki struggling with her group of fans from the Day Class while both Willow and Zero kept their part of the group under control. They went onto a balcony that would allow them to see into the Night Class. It was a place that Yuki loved going since she could watch Kaname for as long as she wanted. Willow and Zero liked it since it gave them a great view over the school grounds and the moon shining over everything, giving everything a ethereal glow.

 **XXX – With the Night Class – XXX**

Kaname was trying to read and ignore the teacher's drawling voice tell the class information he already knew. Unable to concentrate on the book, he glanced out the window and saw the three Guardians standing on the balcony outside and slightly below their window. He smiled when he saw his precious girl gazing at him with love in her eyes.

However, his smile was wiped off his face when he saw the other two interacting with each other. His hand clenched around his book when he saw Willow give Kiryu a warm smile with soft eyes. ' _Why would she give a look like that at that low-life when she only looks at me with disgust or indifference?_ ' He thought with an inward growl.

"Um...Kaname-sama...Is something wrong?" Interrupted a feminine voice in his ear. Turning his head slightly, he saw Ruka looking at him in concern with the rest of the class. She was a 5'7 slim female vampire with long, wavy toffee colored hair that reached below the middle of her back. She was fairly pale, though it was darker than most of the Night Class. She also had large coffee bean brown eyes. All in all, she was very beautiful.

Becoming more aware, he noticed that he was leaking out a little of his aura. "I am fine. Please continue on with the class." He said when he pulled in his aura again.

The teacher hesitated for a moment before continuing his lecture about the blood tablets. "You students are the pride of our school and of the Night Clan."

"It wasn't much." Ruka answered modestly with a hint of smugness hidden within.

"It was just a study group." A boy answered next.

"This environment the Headmaster allows us to have, had been a great help with it's development. Right, Kaname-sama?" Answered another girl.

"Heh. You're right. I appreciate that the Headmaster allows us to study here." Kaname responded. When the class moved on, he looked back out the window and couldn't help the slight disappointment he felt when he just saw Yuki and Zero with no Willow in sight. ' _I wonder where she went._ ' He looked back to the front of the class when he didn't see anything interesting. He ended up missing Yuki looking back at him with adoring eyes.

 **XXX – Back with Zero and Yuki – XXX**

"How's your dear hero, _Kaname-sama_ , doing?" Zero asked Yuki sarcastically when he saw the way she was looking at him through the window. ' _I wish Willow hadn't left to call Toga-sensei to see how Sano is doing. It's boring around here without her_. _Maybe I should go and see Lily before going to bed_.'

Jumping in fright, she turned to Zero with an embarrassed glare. "I wasn't just looking at Kaname-sama, I was looking at all the students to make sure they were all there and not causing any mischief."

"I didn't know you had crushes on every vamp in that class." He stated dully, already bored with the conversation – even though he was the one who started it.

"I don't!"

"Then what's up with that love-struck look you had for the class? After all, it couldn't have been just for Kuran since you were looking at the whole class."

"Shut up! I don't have a crush on anyone but Kaname-sama!" Yuki shouted before gasping in horror at what she said out loud. She turned her attention to the window quickly to make sure that Kaname didn't hear her. She sighed in relief when she saw none of the vampires looking at her. "Stupid Zero!" She exclaimed, punching him in the side again.

"If you don't stop hitting me." Zero growled threatening, rubbing his side. It was the same spot she hit earlier.

"An...an...anyways...there's no Day Class students. It's clear." She declared, throwing up her arms in a stretch and hoped that he would go with the subject change. She flinched slightly when he threw her a knowing look with a raised eyebrow that screamed condescension.

"I don't understand how you can love a vicious beast like Kuran." Zero muttered in confusion and disgust. ' _In fact, I don't understand how Willow can think that humans are no better than the vampires_.'

"Kaname-sama is not a beast! There are also some that are just like him."

"Oh? How about they feed upon human blood, they manipulate them for their amusement and he's one of the worst." He burst out angrily.

"Kaname-sama doesn't derive amusement out of humans." She try to defend knowing that Zero won't believe a word she says. ' _I bet if Willow were to say that to him, he would._ ' She thought darkly.

"I will never trust them nor will I let my guard down around them." He declared.

"Then why do you cooperate without saying anything?" She wondered.

"I'm only cooperating so that I can find the most effective way to kill the leeches in human forms." Starting to walk away, he called back that he was going to patrol. He was done talking to someone who wouldn't understand why he hated vampires so much. He left her behind to look after him sadly, remembering how he use to be when he first showed up.

The first couple of months, he wouldn't even speak to her – conveniently forgetting about the first night they bumped into each other and the abrasive attitude she took with him. When he did finally speak with her, it was with one word sentences said with a clipped tone. The only person who he would talk to was Willow and she was also the only one to bring a smile to his face – regardless how small it was.

She sighed in sadness when she thought back on how both Willow and Zero want nothing to do with her. ' _I, at least, have Kaname-sama_.' She thought happily.

She happen to glance down to the grounds and saw two Day Class students littering around. ' _Two Day Class students out after curfew and I am the only one around to deal with it_. _This is my chance to prove to Zero that I'm not useless_.' With that thought, she jumped over the balcony, grabbed on to a tree branch to slow her descent down and approached the two in order to get them back to bed.

In the middle of trying to get them back to bed – not caring that one needed to get to the infirmary to get her knee disinfected since she would prefer to get them to safety first – they were intercepted by Akatsuki, Kain and Hanabusa, Aido.

Akatsuki, Kain was a 6'2 handsome vampire with burnt-orange eyes and light-orange/ginger hair and he was also one of the tanner vampires of the bunch. He always wears his shirts unbuttoned and had a sliver earring in the middle of his left ear. He was also nickname "Wild" for the way he looked.

Hanabusa, Aido was a 5'10 attractive vampire with blond hair and ice-blue eyes. He had a lean and lithe body that was covered by his properly worn uniform. He was paler than both his cousins, Kain and Ruka and he was nicknamed "Idol."

Yuki tried to use Artemis – her anti-vampire weapon – except Aido stopped it by grabbing it and her wrist and forced her to drop it when he squeezed her wrist. He brought her hand to his month – ignoring her feeble struggles and yells – and suck lightly to bring a couple of drops into his month for a taste. He held back a moan of pleasure and was about to really sink his fangs into her hand to get to more, when out of nowhere, Zero came and aimed his gun at his head. If it wasn't for Yuki forcing the gun in a different direction, his head would have been destroyed, killing him.

Not long after that, Kaname entered into the clearing they were in. It ended up with him dragging away Aido by the scuff with Kain following after. Zero used his scarf to bind her hand and gathered up the two girls before heading to the headmaster's office to get everything fixed and to report.

On the way to the headmaster's office, Yuki tried to get Zero to talk to her but no matter what she tried, he would ignore her. They dropped off the girls and reported on what happen, then went their separate ways. Though there was one incident where Zero walked into the bathroom with her still in it and then threw her out soon after. That night while laying in bed, she couldn't help but wonder where Willow was that night.

 **XXX – With Willow – XXX**

She was in her room sleeping. After leaving the two behind she called Toga-sensei about Sano and when she was getting him back – which would be in a day or two. She lent Sano to him because Sano was trained to sniff out vampires even if they were underground. Though Vampire Hunters had excellent senses and can sense a vampire 50ft away. Sano, however, had _way_ better senses than any human can hope to have. So having him on a hunt that had more than one level E and was by themselves, having him was a boon.

She went on patrol after she ended her call. When she was done with her area of the school – they each had their own area to patrol to lessen their work load – she went back to her dorm to do her school work. Once that was done, she decided to just go to bed since she didn't get to take a nap like the other two and she was really tired.

The next morning when she met up with Zero, she was told what had happened last night. "Are you serious?" She asked deadpan. "She allowed Hanabusa to bite her?"

"Well, not really, _allow_. It's not like she could have stopped him." Zero stated.

"Who cares. What else happened?" She asked curious, putting down her bag and sat down in her seat with Zero doing the same next to her.

"Nothing really. I was about to shoot his head off, Yuki stopped me, Kuran interfered even more when he got there, dragged them away and we went to the headmaster's office to report and drop off the girls." Zero finished his narration of events calmly.

"I can't believe I missed that." She pouted slightly. "I always miss the excitement."

"I don't know what to tell you other than that it wasn't really all that exciting."

"In this dull ass school, that _is_ considered excitement." She shot back with a slight smirk. His answer was a smirk in return before he laid down his head to take a nap before class began. "Don't fall asleep on me. We have to plan for next week."

"What's next week?" He asked sleepily.

"It's St. Xocolatl's Day."

"That's nice." He muttered, half way asleep before what she just said registered into his brain. Once it did, panic hit. "No! It can't be here already. We just went through it."

"Yeah. Last year."

"This is no laughing matter. This is always the worst time of year." He said on the verge of shouting.

"Alright, calm down." She laughed.

"What's so funny?" Interrupted a familiar voice. They looked up and saw Yuki standing in front of them with her friend, Yori, behind her.

"Talking about Xocolatl's Day next week." Zero answered distractedly, already thinking on ways to avoid that day.

"No. You can't avoid it either, Zero-love." Willow shot down when she saw the look on his face, making it fall.

"Oh. I can't believe it's already here. I have to get ready." Yuki said excitedly. ' _I will make Kaname-sama chocolates and actually give it to him this time_.' She thought giddily.

"From the look on your face, I can guess that you plan to buy some chocolates for Kuran." Willow stated uncaringly. She opened a book she got out of her bag when Zero had his mini panic attack.

"Not going to buy it, but make it." She said under her breath.

"Good luck with that considering you never really made anything editable before." She said snidely, ignoring the hurt look flashing across her face. "Though I am sure that if you worked hard at it, it might become editable." She added grudgingly when Zero elbowed her hard in the side for her rude comment.

"Thanks." She beamed before shuffling nervously. "Will...will you...um...will you help me?" She asked tentatively.

"She will be happy to." Zero answered for her, getting a death glare that made him gulp. He knew that he was going to pay for that but he was tired of the two always at each others throats. Maybe this will get them to be somewhat closer or at least thaw the frost between them.

"You will pay for this!" She hissed in his ear making him blush lightly when he felt her warm breath on the shell of his ear. She couldn't even get out of it now since she already went to her seat to talk to Yori animatedly.

The rest of the day was spent hearing excited whispering about the up and coming holiday. By the end of it, she was already fed up with the event and it wasn't even until five days later that it was happening. She didn't even know how she was going to survive until then, for everyday that passes, the more they will become worse.

The rest of the week became exactly like she had thought it would: chaotic. The fans became even worse to control during the exchange that she ended up getting into trouble with Zero for making most of them into crying wreaks. ' _We wouldn't have made them cry if they had some self-control and self-respect. But no, they always have to act like cats in heat_.' She thought in distaste.

"I am glad that today is the last day we have to deal with this level of craziness. After today, they go back to their normal level of craziness." Zero grouched, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Well, until next year at least." Willow snickered when she saw his face. While she wasn't looking forward to next year either – they're not even done with this one just yet – she just couldn't help but comment when she saw his face. ' _He's so cute when he pouts_.' She thought with an inwards giggle.

"Don't even mention it." He shuddered in dread at even thinking about it.

"Anyways, we better hurry up before they kill Yuki in their excitement." She chuckled when she heard his groan of frustration.

"Why can't she control them at all?" He almost whined but stopped himself just in time.

"If I didn't know better, I'll think you were whining." She said bemused making him roll his eyes.

He was about to say something when he froze to the spot when he saw what he saw. "What the hell does she think she is doing?"

"What?" Willow asked in befuddlement. Looking in the direction he was looking at, she saw exactly what had him frozen. Yuki was standing on the Gate Wall shouting at the group of rapid fans. As always, she was ineffective.

"My guess is that she thinks if she's high enough, they would listen to her more willingly." She guessed with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Not Yuki! That girl atop of the fan ladder." He pointed at where he was talking about.

"Pfff. Fan ladder. That's a new one." She laughed before looking where he was pointing. She wasn't the only one to see the sight either. Yuki – in her infinite wisdom – decided that it would be a bright idea to shout at the girls, startling them and making the top one fall backwards. Before either girls can do anything to try to help prevent the girl from hitting the ground, Zero was already there, catching her.

"Way to go Zero!" She called, jogging up to them while Yuki climbed down from the Wall. "I didn't realized you were already moving while I laughed at your observation. By the way, are you okay?" She asked the girl.

"I..I...I'm fin..fine." She stuttered, trying to calm her racing heart down from the fright she just went through. "Um...thank you for saving me Kiryu."

"Let me tell you something..." He started with the most vicious glare he ever gave making all the fans and Yuki flinch back in fear and Willow to perk up with interest. While it's not rare to see him glare, it's rare to see him this angry. "The Night Class never leaves the Moon Dorms during the day. If you have something you want to give them, come back at twilight when they come out to give it to them. If you continue to be noisy, this event that only happens once a year, might be canceled." He threatened causing an uproar.

"You can't do that!"

"You're so mean Kiryu!"

"Stop glaring at us already!"

"Oh, Zero. You're so mean that you want to punish them when they put their and each others lives in danger for no reason other than they want to get laid." Willow joined in with fake anger. She even started to shake her fist at him playfully.

"That's not nice Zero, Willow-nee-chan." Yuki spoke up when the crowd dispersed to go to class. "They just want to see their crushes on this day of all days." Turning to Zero, she continued her scolding. "You don't have to say something that would make everyone hate you. If you keep acting like this, nobody would even give you friendship chocolates."

"What do you want him to do, play nice with the fans?" Willow muttered under her breath while shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"What do you want me to do? Our role is to make sure that the Day Class doesn't find out that the Night Class are vampires. Meaning, we have to be on our guards even more tonight. We don't have time to play _nice_." He said bluntly, not having heard Willow's mutterings.

"Let's get to class. The quicker we get our classes done, the quicker the Event comes. The quicker the Event comes, the quicker it will be _over_." Willow stated when the two just glared at each other for a few moments.

"Oh. That reminds me. We have to go see the Headmaster before classes. He wants to talk to us about the Event." Yuki chirped.

"Then, let's go." Zero commanded.

"Aye aye captain." Willow saluted him, following.

"You're so weird, Willow." Zero commented casually.

"Thanks." She smiled.

Seeing her smile warmly and playfully at him, he couldn't stop a small smile from forming as well, even if he wanted too. What they didn't know was that behind them Yuki was glaring at them jealously. She couldn't understand why they never include her when they were joking or just talking to each other. It was like they lived in a different world when they were together.

"Will you hurry up?" Willow demanded when she looked back and saw that she was falling behind.

"Ah...yes. I'm coming." She called back, running to catch up, feeling happy that she was noticed in falling behind.

When they got to the Headmaster's office, they came upon the sight of the Headmaster all bundled up in a heavy winter coat, hat, and gloves. "I see that you are in the winter spirit." Willow injected into the silence.

"My darling hummingbird has come to visit her beloved Otou-san. I'm so happy." He exclaimed happily. "She even brought my other two children."

"I'm not your son." Zero snapped.

"Hello, Headmaster." Yuki beamed.

"I told you to call me Otou-san, Yuki. And you're to worried about details, Zero." Kaien brushed off.

"As happy I am to see you..." Willow began with a slight smile directed at Kaien. While there was still some friction between the two, with Willow being around him as much as she was forced to after the "Incident," they were able to become somewhat closer to each other. The only thing that prevented her from fully becoming like before with him, was that every time she tried to spend any length of time with him, Yuki would barge in on their bonding time and ruin everything. The only reason she hasn't given up on him was because she understood that he just couldn't ignore Yuki or tell her to go away. He just didn't have the heart to be cruel enough to tell her that he didn't want her around, but just wanted to spend time with just Willow.

"...Yuki said something about you wanting to see us before we went to class?" She finished with a curious tilt of her head.

"So cute!" He squealed softly knowing that if he squealed any louder, he would get glared at by his lovely hummingbird. "Ah Um. Well, I called you in to warn you that you can't let your guard down tonight. Tonight is a night that the Day Class students are even more...outgoing...in showing their crushes their affections. You all know what will happen if the Night Class is found out. So I repeat. Be. On. Your. Guard." He punctuated he word of the last sentence to show just how serious he was.

"Yes, Headmaster. Roger that." Yuki chirped excitedly.

"You could just cancel the Event." Zero crumbled angrily.

"If he did that, then there would be no controlling the beasts and then the poor vampires would be found out and violated." Willow put in her two cents.

"Don't you mean the other way around?" Zero asked perplex.

"No. I meant what I said. Those humans are vultures waiting to pick apart the carcasses of the vamps." Willow clarified, bemused.

"That makes no sense!" Zero exclaimed.

"Alright, enough." Kaien interjected. ' _I will never understand their relationship. Though, they are so cute together._ ' He thought giddily and with hearts floating around him.

Seeing him with a beaming and blushing face, Willow and Zero felt a shiver go down their backs while thinking "I don't want to know" at the same time.

"Getting back on track..." She started to break the awkward atmosphere that descended upon them while Kaien did his weird giddy jig of sorts. "...we already knew about keeping up our guards today. If that was the only reason we came here, then I'm going to class."

"But you just got here!" Kaien gasped, stretching out his hand as if he could reach her from where he was and stop her from leaving, while streams of tears ran down his face.

"Yes, I did. Now, I am leaving." Willow stated bluntly. "Don't get me wrong, I enjoy your company and wished that I could stay longer, however, it's class time right now."

"Oh. Classes." Kaien uttered with a pout, though inside, he was brimming with happiness when Willow told him, she enjoyed his company. "I guess you all should get going."

"Um...here. I got you a Xocolatl's Day gift, Hea...I mean Otou-san." Yuki said, thrusting a folded piece of paper under his nose. She ignored the fact that she now was on the desk, sitting on her knees while doing so. Turning towards Zero and Willow, she thrust out one for each as well.

"It's 20 tickets for Yuki's shoulder messages!" Kaien cried out, elated.

"Good for 1 errand." Willow and Zero uttered deadpan at the same time.

"You've been giving the same thing each year." Zero said, turning to Yuki.

"Shut up. I, at least, got you something." She said with a blush. She grabbed hold of Zero's arm, not noticing Willow's narrowing eyes at the action, and started to pull him towards the door. "First period is about to start. So, come on." With that they were out of the room.

Huffing out a breathe of frustration, she turned back to Kaien – who was still twirling around, exclaiming about his _gift_.

"I don't have a lame gift like that, but I do have a gift for you." She called softly. He stopped and turned to her in excitement, wondering what she got him.

"What did you get me, my little hummingbird?" He asked with a soft and warm smile.

"An all day, all expenses paid, spa day." She answered. At first she couldn't think of what to give him. Mostly, she would just make him chocolates and dinner. This year, however, she wanted to do something different. She also knows that running a school full of not only vampires, but hormonal teens as well, was very stressing. What better way to help relief that stress, than a spa day?

"A spa day?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yes. I, of course, will be going with you since it will be a chance for us to have some bonding time."

"Thank you." He answered sincerely with real tears gathering into his eyes. He rounded the desk and gathered her into a warm and loving hug. He dismissed her stiffening in surprise and just enjoyed the moment. The last time he hugged her was when she first woke up after the "Incident."

"When will it be?" He asked when he felt her gently pushing against him so that he would let her go.

"Anytime you want. You have up to a month before the passes expires." She said as calmly as she could when her emotions where all over the place. It's been a while since she had felt Kaien's love like that. Don't get her wrong, she knows that he does, but sometimes, it's just so easy to forget that he does.

"I'll get to planning straight away."

"Wait. There is a condition to this gift." She stated seriously.

"What?" He asked in confused shock.

"Yuki can't come. Nor can Zero in fact. It's just the two of us and no more. Do you agree?"

"Yes." He answered with a confused look still.

"Good. Now, I better get going. Classes have already started."

"Of course. Have fun my lovely hummingbird." Kaien cooed, mind already planning a day at the spa with his daughter. ' _We're going to have so much fun!_ '

XXXXXXXXXX

PS. I'm going to stop here for now. The next chapter is going to be in the POV of Zero and Kaname mostly. I am also starting on the next chapter of my other story as well so it will be a while before this story is updated. I hope you like this chapter though and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Vampire Knight is mine. I don't claim the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Matsuri Hino respectively. I also don't make a profit from writing this. Thank you.

Warnings: Foul language and some bashing.

A/N: I don't know if a lot of you know, put I put up a poll to see who is to be with Willow. If you want to vote, all you have to do is go on my profile and click to vote. Surprisingly, that is all I need to say at the moment other than I hope you enjoy this chapter and to review.

"Vampire." - Talking

' _Vampire_.' - Thinking

 **Chapter 7**

 **~Zero's POV~**

Looking at his best friend that sat next to him in class, he wondered what she was thinking. She had a very serious looking face while looking out of the window. Which looked out in the direction of the Moon Dorms.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked quietly. He saw her try to withhold a flinch of surprise when he spoke to her, which she mostly exceeded except for her eyebrow twitch. He couldn't stop the softening of his expression when she turned her big green eyes to look at him curiously.

"What?" She asked.

"What are you thinking about? You look serious." He repeated himself.

"I am thinking about later. We only have two more classes before we have to set up the gates for the fans to give there "loves" their chocolates. Not only that, because of you, I have to help Yuki make chocolates before the event." She told him with a glare. "I also have to talk to that damn Kuran."

"Why do you have to talk to Kuran for?" He asked with a dark scowl. He didn't like it when they interacted with each other. He had seen the way the Pure-blood vampire looked at her. It was like he was looking at her as if she was his prey.

"I need him to occupy Yuki for when Otou-san and I go on his spa day." She answered with a dirty look in Yuki's direction. "I won't have her ruin another bonding time with my Otou-san."

"Spa day?" He asked in confusion. He didn't know they were going on a spa day.

"Oh, that's right, you weren't in the room when I gave him his gift. As a gift, I gave him an all expense paid spa day with me. This will hopefully provide us with the opportunity to bond more without interference."

"Oh." Was all he can say to that confession. He knew that Willow adored her father and wasn't happy with the way things were between them. He had also seen the struggle Willow went through just to get some alone time with him as well. Which wasn't much considering every time they got a moment to just talk, was mostly ruined when Yuki barges in and starts talking Kaien's ear off.

"But why do you need Kuran's help? I am more than capable of keeping her busy." He asked gruffly. He didn't want her to go to Kuran. He didn't want her to owe that vampire a favor or anything for he knows that Kuran would milk it for everything he could.

"You and I both know you can't be around Yuki for too long." She answered with a pointed look at him making him look away with a light blush.

"I know." He said with slight shame. He does know that he couldn't be around that girl for long. There was just something about her blood that drives the beast inside him wild. He can control himself when he's around her in small doses, but not in large. He looked back at her when she started to speak.

"I know you mean well. But I have no interest in putting you in a situation where your control is tested just so that I can spend some time with my Otou-san. Let Kuran put up with her for the day. Besides, he should get a kick out of it considering how much he _"adores"_ his precious girl." Willow said with a snide tone at the end.

"You want to leave a human in the hands of a vampire, a Pure-blood vampire at that?" He asked incredulously and slight anger. He could never understand why she always took the beasts side instead of humans. Every time he asked, she would always look at him with a look he couldn't decipher and just tell him that the vampires weren't the only beast that lived on this Earth.

"I know you might hate him for what he is, but you know that he wouldn't hurt Yuki." She stated with a sigh.

The worst part about that statement was that he knows she's right. He knows deep down that the vampire wouldn't hurt Yuki but he ignores it because he knows the moment he acknowledges it, he would end up letting his guard down and when he does he has a feeling something really bad will happen.

"Enough about that. I want to know is if you are feeling hungry." She demanded making him flinch back as if she strucked him. "Don't give him that wounded look. It's been awhile since the last time you fed from me. Are the pills working finally?" She asked doubtfully.

"Yes." He lied through gritted teeth. He hated when she would bring this subject up. He also didn't like that she would willing give her blood up like that. ' _I am very grateful that she cares enough that she would do this for me, but I can't keep letting her do this. One day, I fear that I won't be able to stop myself from draining her dry._ ' He thought in horror.

"They aren't, are they?" She asked softly. "Why don't you want my help? You know when you drink my blood, you don't feel the hunger for a long time afterwards."

"I am fine. My body is becoming more accepting of the pills. So it's ok." He lied again. He was, in fact, getting very hungry but he refuse to drink from her again. ' _I will make the pills work for me_.' He vowed.

"Why must you be so stubborn." She growled lowly.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Whatever."

"Tch. What are you going to do when you end up biting someone else because you don't want to feed from me? Is my blood that disgusting to you?" She snapped.

"That's not it and that won't happen either. Your blood is just fine and I won't attack anyone."

"What am I going to do with you." She asked herself with exasperation though he heard the undertones of fondness in her tone. It made him smile genuinely.

"Stay with me." He answered her cheekily. ' _Forever_.' He added silently and more seriously.

"Of course. I have no interest of ever leaving you." She responded gravely, making his heart skip a beat. It was like she read his thoughts. "Even if you are exasperating at times."

"Tch. As if you can talk." He said with a smirk that earned him a light push to his shoulder and a warm look.

The rest of the day was spent ignoring his hunger and spending time with his best friend. The gates were set up and the fangirls and boys were already starting to line up to the gate that was designated to their crushes even though there was still an half-hour left before the Night Class comes out.

"Zero!" He heard a familiar feminine voice. Turning he saw Yuki running towards him while waving her arms wildly.

"What?" He asked gruffly when she stopped in front of him. "Where's Willow?" He asked while looking around for her, missing the darkening look that crossed Yuki's face when he asked for her before she wiped it off her face right before he looked back to her.

"Oh, she's finishing up cleaning the kitchen from when we baked our chocolates." Yuki beamed. "She said that she will be here afterwards."

"Why are you not helping her?" He asked.

"She didn't want my help. Not only that, there wasn't much left to clean."

"Whatever. You better get into position, it's almost time. You know how crazy they become when their 'idols' come out. While you are at it, you can tell them the rules now before they are too focus on their crushes to really listen to anything else."

He turned around and started to walk towards a tree to lean against after giving his orders. He didn't noticed the hurt look that crossed her face before going to do what she was told. ' _I hope Willow doesn't take too much longer in getting here. I don't want to put up with the crazed fans alone_.' He thought, not considering Yuki as much help.

He looked towards the stables and couldn't help but feel longing to see Lily, his beautiful white mare. She was always able to make him feel calm and relaxed when he was with her. Don't get him wrong, he felt the same with Willow, but with Willow, there was always some type of tension there that he couldn't figure out. It wasn't a bad tension, just tension. ' _It might be from me being a Level D_.' He thought sadly not even considering his slight crush on her that might be causing him to be slightly tense when he was with her.

"What's up with that gloomy face you got there, Zero?" Willow's voice called out making him jump in shock. He was just thinking about her and now here she is.

"I was thinking about wanting to be with Lily instead of here." He answered with a slight glare at her for sneaking up on him. He got an eye roll in return.

"You're so lucky. Sano is still with Toga-sensei." She said with a slight pout.

"You are the one to allow him to take him." He pointed out.

"Shut up. I didn't actually think he would practically steal him from me. I mean, Sano spends more time with Sensei than with me now a days. What if Sano prefers him more than me?"

"Then next time say no when he comes asking for him."

"I can't do that. I know if Sano is with Sensei, I know it would be that much harder for the vamps to get the drop on him. Besides, I think Sensei takes him because he is feeling lonely. He doesn't have anybody to care for anymore. Well, not as much. I mean, he has us and Otou-san, but we are all here and living our own lives. We don't need him as much as we did when we were younger." She said dolefully.

"I know." Was all he said on that subject. They were brought back to the present when the squealing became even more high pitched. They looked up and saw that the Gate was opening and Yuki trying to control the crowd the best she can. Glancing at each other, they both moved to stand beside Yuki in support.

"All right! We're about to start the Event for St. Xocolatl's Day. The Girls and Boys from the Day Class will enter the Gates for the "Chocolate Hand-off" Race." She started in a loud voice to be heard. "The Night Class, please stand in front of your Gate and receive as many chocolates as you can from the girls in that line. Thank you for your cooperation!" She said with a beaming smile.

"Oh, one more thing." Willow took over. "Night Class! Remember that this is not a joke and that the girls and boys are very serious about this. So have some manners when you are interacting with your fans. That is all." She usually wouldn't care about what happens to the fans, but she couldn't condone when anyone played with other feelings.

"I've got to get all the chocolates!" Aido exclaimed loudly and happily making Zero's eyebrow twitch with annoyance. He couldn't stand his voice or him period.

"Aido." Came a commanding voice. A voice he knew belonged to the Pure-blood vampire that he hated with every fiber of his body and soul. "Behave yourself. Do you understand?"

"Yes, President Kuran." Aido answered nervously.

"Senri-kun!" Came Willow's call next to him when she finally saw her favorite vampire. He could feel his whole body twitch when he saw her run up to the vampire and glomp him. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in a while. Where's Rima-chan?" She asked in one breath.

"I was on site. Rima-chan will be back soon." He answered her in a dull voice.

He couldn't understand why she hangs around Shiki or Toya when they were so dull in personality. He just couldn't see the attraction. Though he must admit, if he had to pick vampires he had to be around 24/7, it would be them he would pick. They are one of the less annoying ones.

"Well, I'll let you get back to going to class, but I expect to see you later." He heard her tell him sternly. When she got his agreement, she headed back towards him. When she was beside him, they both turned and started to pay attention to the going on around them.

"Oh. I am sorry, my hands are full. I can't accept anymore." He heard Kuran say to his fans which set them off with apologies and thanks of their own. He turned away with a roll of his eyes and spied Yuki trying to hold back the girls for Akatsuki's Gate while also looking at Kuran.

"Thank you, Yuki." Kuran said to her when he noticed her attention on him. "Don't get hurt."

"Yes!" She agreed happily.

He saw her hand drift to her skirt pocket and knew that she was thinking about giving her chocolates to Kuran. Except that the girls noticed her lack of attention on them and use that to push her down while demanding for the one they have a crush on. The box of chocolates fell out and landed on the ground near her. Before she could even notice and pick it up, a girl accidentally stepped on it and destroyed it.

"Ouch." Willow commented next to him, having noticed what happened as well. "Now, we won't hear the end of this now." She continued when she saw the tears in her eyes when she finally noticed the fate of her box of chocolates.

"Tch."

"I guess I have no choice. I was going to save it for you, but I think you can wait until I can make more." She said, snapping his attention to her. "Here, throw this to Kuran in the guise that it is from Yuki. Hopefully, this will prevent us from hearing her complaining the next two weeks about her missed chance." With that said, she handed him a box wrapped in light lavender wrapping paper with a silver ribbon around it.

He hesitated before putting it in his pocket and walking towards the down Yuki. Bending down while taking his hand out of his pocket, he pretended as if he was picking up something. "Kuran! You forgot something!" He called while throwing the box at him, secretly hoping it would hit his face.

"Zero?" Yuki uttered softly in confusion.

"Don't worry about it." He said before going back to Willow.

"I'll take this with me. Thank you, Yuki." He heard Kuran say as he started heading towards the school building.

"It's a good thing you did that. You just prevented our ears from all that whining it was about to be doomed with." Willow said with amusement.

"Let's just get the Day Class back to the dorms and go visit Lily." He said tiredly.

"Ok." Before he could walk off, he felt a small but firm hand grab his elbow an turn him to face Willow. "I will make you even better chocolates before the day is out. So don't think of it as if I gave your chocolates away, but that I just haven't made them yet."

"Not like I care, but fine. I will hold you to that." He agreed before walking away with a light blush on his cheeks and missing her rolling eyes.

 **~Kaname's POV~**

He had dreaded this day all year. He couldn't understand the hype this day caused not only in the humans but in some of the vampires as well. Truthfully, he thought this day was no more than a waste of time. He didn't think that there should be a day that was just catered to couples. He thought that if one was a couple, that they should show that they care everyday instead of just a day catered to it.

He didn't understand why people needed this day to confess to their crushes either. What about this day that would encourage people to do so? He just wish he could ignore this day completely, but knew he couldn't. Not only did he have to make sure his vampires didn't do anything stupid, but make sure that the Day Class didn't find out about them either.

"Kaname-sama, it's time." He heard Takuma call from behind the door after giving a couple of knocks.

"On my way." He answered. "Get everybody gathered and ready." He ordered.

"Yes, sir." He answered before walking away to do that.

Getting up from his desk, he grabbed his uniform jacket and walked out of his room. When he got to the entrance of the building, he saw that everybody was ready, so without a word he walked out with the others following.

He already warned them what would happen to them if they acted out last night, so he didn't waste his breath repeating himself.

It was as chaotic as it was last time. Going through the Gate, he saw Yuki struggling to get the fans to listen to the rules and Willow and Zero off to the side together talking to each other. He saw them look up and see the Gate open and start to walk towards Yuki to give her their support.

After accepting a couple of the chocolates, he was able to stop when he told them he couldn't accept anymore. As he was walking towards the school once again, a voice he didn't expect to ever call out to him, did.

"Kuran, you forgot something." The Level D called out to him. Turning, he caught the small box that was thrown at him. He looked at him then down at Yuki who was on the ground looking at the boy in shock, he concluded that the chocolates were from her.

"I'll take this with me. Thank you, Yuki." He told her softly.

While they restarted to walk towards the school again, Seiren walked up to him.

"Kaname-sama, those must be a nuisance. I'll hold them for you." She offered him.

"You can have those." He stated, giving her the stack of chocolates all except for one. "This one is enough for me."

He lifted the box up to his lip while trying to breathe in the lingering scent of his precious girl. He frowned when he couldn't find even a hint of it. All he smelt was a scent that smelt familiar. It was like he was in an untouched meadow full of wild flowers.

' _Willow Cross_.' He thought, ignoring the very faint scent of the Level D clinging to the box as well.

This was her scent. He would never forget this scent for it was one of the most pleasant scents he had ever smelt on another being. Most of the time he would catch something that made him cringe on the inside every time he smelt someone regardless if they are human or vampire.

The scent of decay.

That scent is always intertwine in every scent he smelt, suffocating him with the knowledge that he will out live them all. It didn't matter that vampires lived longer than humans by a long shot. It didn't even matter that Pure-bloods lived even longer. So far in his life, he was the only being that didn't have the scent of decay mixed in with his. It wasn't until he met Willow Cross, that he finally found someone else who didn't carry that despicable scent with their natural scent.

It gave him hope that he wouldn't end up alone when all the rest died out. He knows that she wasn't human the first time he met her, if it wasn't for her scent, then it was the aura she carried. He just didn't know what she _was_.

He could ask her what she was since he still haven't cashed out on the deal they made that night he came to the Cross house. The only thing that stopped him from going up to her and demanding the answers to his questions was because he wanted to figure out what she is on his own first. It was a challenge that he was more than willing to take up.

"We're here, Kaname-sama." Seiren's voice said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Thank you, Seiren." He thanked her quietly. He went to his regular seat and promptly ignored everything around him.

' _I wonder what she is_.'

He has ruled out Werewolf when he couldn't smell a hint of k-9 in her scent and she doesn't change on the full moon. ' _Besides, there's no such thing as Werewolves_.' He has also ruled out: the fey, demon and shapeshifter. He knows she has power, even though she tries to hide it, he knows that she has it.

He thought Witch, but knows that they are not Immortal so chucked that theory out. The only thing that is left is that she is a lesser goddess of some type. Except that makes no sense for why would any Goddess/goddess want to mingle in this tainted place. So he too, chucked that theory out the window as being ridiculous, putting him back to square one.

' _Why must she be so difficult to figure out?_ ' He thought with slight annoyance.

Turning his attention towards the waning moon, he couldn't stop his thought from going to the Level D that ran among the Day Class: Zero Kiryu. He was a thorn in his side that he wished he could get rid of. Not only he was a danger to all those around him, he was a danger to his precious girl. He noticed how Kiryu was starting to lose control of the beast inside him and it was only a matter of time before he attacks someone and he has a bad feeling that it will end up being Yuki.

He already made an appointment with the Headmaster for the next night to talk about transferring the Level D to the Night Class so that he can better keep an eye on him. He knows that it won't be easy to convince him and he knows he will end up having to deal with Willow's temper as well. She won't be happy that he was separating them from each other. ' _Not that I am doing it because of her. She has no effect on my decision in removing Kiryu from the Day Class._ '

"Kaname-sama, class is over." Seiren uttered quietly, pulling him once again from his thought.

He gave her a nod as thanks before getting up and walking out the door. He got quite the shock when the person he was just thinking about called out to him.

"Kuran! I need a minute with you." Willow called out to him.

"Of course." He said politely. "Go on ahead. I'll catch up soon." He told his group without looking at them. He followed Willow to the fountain in the courtyard. "What is it that you wanted to talk about? Usually, you want nothing to do with me." He asked with slight anger at the thought she wanted nothing to do with him, though the anger didn't intertwine with his polite tone.

"One of these days in the next 30 days, I need you to do something with Yuki." She said straight to the point.

"Excuse me?" He asked in confusion getting an irritated huff and an eye roll.

"I want you to take Yuki and do something with her all day. I have a spa day with Otou-san that I don't want her to ruin so I need you to take her off our hands on that day. Can you do that?"

"It would depend on what day it is. I am very busy you know. I can't just drop everything just because you want me too." He said coldly. He didn't like how she was always so dismissive not only towards him but also towards Yuki.

"Well, no dip. That's why you talk to Otou-san to see which day would be the best for the both of you. If you guys can't comprise on a day, I will just find someone else to entertain her for the day." She snapped back.

"You will do no such thing!" He growled. "Knowing you, you would leave her with someone that would hurt her." He said before withholding a flinch when she straighten her back and leveled him with a lethal and hateful glare.

"How dare you!" She uttered with such softness that if he didn't have super hearing he wouldn't have heard her. The softness made him stiffen while his flight/fight instincts started to act up. "While I might not hold any fondness for the girl, that doesn't mean I would leave her with someone that would hurt her. If you got you head out of your ass for one _**fucking**_ second, you would have known that I talking about her friend, Yori-san. The only reason I even came to you and not her was because I knew you would be able to hold her attention way longer than that other girl can." She walked past his stiff form, not wanting to be near him more than she had to. "Just talk to Otou-san, if you can't agree on a day. Then forget it." With that, she was gone.

"Grrrr." He growled out in anger and frustration. He lent his head back with his eyes closed hoping to calm himself down. He could feel his inner beast wanting to come out and find her to make her submit to him. He couldn't do that, at least not until he knows what she was and what her weaknesses were.

It was a few minutes later that he was calm enough to go back to the dorms without alerting the others of his mood. ' _Why was it that every time we interact, she ends up angry with me?_ ' He wondered fleetingly.

The rest of the night, he worked on paperwork before going to bed. He would bring up the matter of the spa day after talking about the Level D in his meeting with the Headmaster.

The next day he woke up earlier than usual. He got ready for his meeting with the Headmaster. On his way out, he met up with Ruka who decided to tag along with him to the school. He bumped into the Level D on his way to the Headmaster's office and couldn't help but say something.

"How strange, Kiryu. Yuki nor Willow is with you today." He stated with a fake polite smile.

"Yuki has supplementary classes, Kuran." Kiryu said. After a moment of him not saying where Willow was, he decided to move on.

"Kiryu...how are you nowadays?" He asked with slight malice in his voice though only those who was paying attention would have heard. He saw the boy snap towards him with a hateful glare. "Take care." He said in parting.

He entered the Headmaster's office alone and felt Ruka leave after he shut the door.

"Ah...Kaname. I thought you would come." Kaien said as if they didn't have an appointment and he just came out of the blue.

"Headmaster Cross how much longer are you going to keep Zero Kiryu in the Day Class?" He asked straight to the point. He didn't want to draw this out. He wanted this conversation over and done with. "He doesn't have much longer. _That_ time is approaching for him."

"I couldn't hide it from you, could I?" Kaien answered with a tired sigh. "You really are a class of your own." He continued with a pout going on about his Pure-blood and the powers that went with it.

"Headmaster Cross I trust you, so I have avoided speaking about this issue. Now you have taken only slight measures and you still treat Zero as an ordinary student." He slammed down his hands on the desk and clawed at it as his anger came to the surface. "Are you going to let Zero destroy your pacifist ideology?"

"Kiryu's parents were killed by a vampire and in the bloodbath, only he and Willow miraculously survived. How can I be so cruel by letting him live in the same dorm as the same being that killed them and separating him and Willow? I am already making him be around them every night."

"But his family wasn't attacked by an ordinary vampire. They were attacked by a Pure-blood vampire like me." He said softly and gently before becoming more stern and intense. "A human bitten by a Pure-blood vampire becomes a vampire."

"You're right. Zero was bitten by a Pure-blood. And only two out comes can out of it. Either he stays as a Level D or...or he falls into a Level E. The only way he could stay as a Level D is if he drank the blood of the one who turned him. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to." Kaien said sadly.

"I respect his strength of will as he was only a human, yet he's resisted the powerful vampire instincts for four years." Kaname stated genuinely, and he did respect him for it. He has never encountered a turned vampire who had lasted more than a few months before turning and he lasted _four years_ and only now was having trouble with his instincts. ' _How did he do it?_ ' He wondered.

"He is a stubborn one, that's for sure." Kaien mused fondly.

Kaname was about to get the conversation back on track when he stiffen catching Kaien's attention.

"What's wrong Kaname?" He asked worriedly.

"I smell blood." He answered darkly.

"Kaname!" Kaien called to his back as he ran out the door.

~Yuki's POV~

She was in middle of looking for Zero after he left her hanging after she saved him from getting into a fight with a group of vampires. A group of Kaname-sama's inner circle more pacifically. Instead of being grateful for her interference, all she got was a death glare for her efforts.

' _That will be the last time I save that ungrateful brat!_ ' She thought with indignity.

"Zero?" She called for the 10th time that night. However, this time she got a answer while she was passing a random staircase.

"I told you to leave me alone, Yuki." He answered hoarsely. It was as if he screamed his throat raw.

"Zero?" She asked, going down the steps, only stop two steps up from him.

"DON'T LOOK!" He shouted before she was grabbed and pulled to a strong chest, making her blush at the closeness. When she tried to look behind her to see his face, he grabbed her face in a firm grip, preventing her from moving.

"Z...Zero? What..?" She tried to stutter out. She was both scared and kind of excited about being in this situation. She jumped when she felt a wet and hot tongue on her neck. She couldn't believe she was in this type of situation with Zero. She never thought Zero would even think of doing this kind of thing with her. What with his attention always on Willow while pretty much ignoring her existence.

 _'Does this mean that he had a crush on me this whole time? If so, why is he now only acting on it?'_ She wondered before coming to a answer. _'Because he's always with Willow and she would never have approved of him being with me. Is that why she doesn't like us being together? Because she knew he likes me.'_ She thought with slight anger.

"Z...Ze...Zero." She called on a slight moan when she felt him lick her neck again. Next thing she felt, however, was a sharp piercing pain on her neck right where Zero was just licking. "Zero!" She called but this time in terror. When she heard him gulping and felt her blood leaving her, her terror rose even more.

"Stop!" She demanded weakly while shoving at him before gathering her energy. "NO!" She shouted with a last shove that broke her free from his embrace. She fell on the steps when her legs wouldn't hold her up. Her hand raised up to her neck in disbelief. Looking up at Zero, she completely froze when she took in the sight he presented her.

Mostly he looked the same as any other day. Tall, broad shoulder, strong in presence with silver hair, pale skin and a ruffled uniform. The only thing that was horrifically different, was that instead of the usual light lavender colored eyes, they were a bright blood red in color. The other thing that strikes terror in her, was her blood on him. It was all over him. His face, neck, chest and hands. It was like he was bath in it.

"...why?" She asked weakly. She would have never have thought of this situation when he pulled her to him so intimately. She couldn't believe she believed that he had a crush on her. She was so stupid. ' _I just hope Kaname-sama doesn't ever find out about my lapse of judgment.'_ She thought in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." Zero said with an anguished look on his face.

She didn't say anything at first. All she really notice was Zero licking _her_ blood off his lips. _'He's a vampire!'_ She realized now that she was coming out of her shock of being attacked.

"I..." He started, taking a step towards her to make sure she was ok.

"No." She uttered with a flinch when she saw him take a step towards her.

"Yuki?!" Came a third voice. A voice that made her relax for she knew she was now safe from any further attack.

"Oh. Kaname." She uttered on a sigh of relief. She saw the moment he saw the state of her neck and how he turned a death glare onto Zero.

"You have been reduced to a blood-thirsty beast, Zero Kiryu." Kaname-sama spat at him while pushing her gently behind him after she got up from leaning against the stairs.

"No." She interrupted. "No, Kaname!" She pushed around him and stood between the two boys with her arms out. She couldn't allow Kaname-sama to punish Zero. Not only would it cause friction between her and Zero but Willow and her. Willow will blame her for what happened. She couldn't allow that.

"Yes, please, let's all calm down." Willow's voice drifted up from below them making them all jump and for Yuki to stumble with dizziness from the loss of blood. Luckily, for her, Zero was able to catch her before she fell to the floor. "I know I am amazing, but don't faint just because I graced you with my presence." She joked.

"This is no time for your jokes." Kaname barked.

"Yeah, yeah. It's not that big of a deal. I mean yeah, Zero drunk some of her blood, but he didn't hurt you, did he? Well, other than the initial puncture of the skin, of course." Willow stated simply. "Well?" She urged.

"No. He didn't hurt me." She confessed in surprise, now in the arms of Kaname-sama after he took her from Zero's arms, holding her bridal style . She didn't even notice that she wasn't feeling pain through the whole feeding. She was too much in shock to notice.

"See, not too bad. While she might have some nightmares, she will get over it." Willow walked until she was standing next to Zero while facing the two of them. "Not only that, she should get use to having this done to her considering she want to be with a vampire."

"Willow!" Zero exclaimed in horror. He couldn't believe she would say something so cruel after what had just happen.

"Shut up, Zero!" Willow snapped. "I am not happy with you at all. I had offered my blood to you, but instead of taking it, you went to her."

"I didn't go to her." Zero snapped back.

"Excuse me. Do you think this situation is funny?" Kaname asked dangerously.

"No. This is no where near being funny." Willow conceded. "However, mistakes happen. We let our guards down and this happened. He will be punished for not taking the steps he should have had to have avoided this scene."

"How am I to know that you won't be lenient with his so called punishment?" Kaname demanded.

"It's not me that will decide his punishment, but our Master. Now, don't you think it's about time you take Yuki to the infirmary?"

"Fine. Don't think this is the last you heard from me on this subject."

"Yeah, yeah. Just go away already." Willow said breezily while waving her hand uncaringly.

"Kaname-sama?" She called weakly when she saw him staring at Willow without moving. She can feel his hands tightening on her when he noticed Willow starting to fuss over Zero. Without acknowledging her though, he just turned around and headed for the infirmary.

When they got there, the nurse wasn't there, so Kaname was the one to clean her wound and bandage it for her.

"I'm ok. Really, I am." She tried to reassure.

"Get some sleep, dear Yuki." Kaname told her gently.

"Ok." She agreed with a weak smile. She couldn't really disagree for her eyes were already closing and she would never disobey Kaname. The last thing she heard was a soft 'Sweet dreams' before she was out like a light.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

PS. About the Chocolate Event, I think it's mostly for the girls giving the boys chocolates while the boys are the ones to receive it. In this the 'submissive boys' join the girls in giving their crushes chocolates as well. I just want to clear up any confusion about why there was boys with the girls in the Event. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Vampire Knight is mine. I don't claim the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Matsuri Hino respectively. I also don't make a profit from writing this. Thank you.

Warnings: Foul language and some bashing.

A/N: I don't know if a lot of you know, put I put up a poll to see who is to be with Willow. If you want to vote, all you have to do is go on my profile and click to vote. Surprisingly, that is all I need to say at the moment other than I hope you enjoy this chapter and to review.

"Vampire." - Talking

' _Vampire_.' - Thinking

A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry for taking so long to update. As for the question on how Willow knows Senri and Toya, I plan on saying how in a side story as well as showing the scene where Willow and Yuki bake the chocolates. Other than that, I hope you like this chapter. Please review.

 **Chapter 8**

Willow Cross wasn't a very happy being at the moment. Why, one might ask, was because her best friend in the whole world screwed up. Big Time. It didn't help that he brought it on himself by not taking the steps to prevent it from happening.

' _I even offered him my blood the day before. Instead of taking me up on it, he_ lied _about how the blood pills were working for him so he didn't need my blood. What a load of crap. I knew I shouldn't have believed him_.' She thought on their way to the Headmaster's Office after making sure Zero was ok and wasn't about to go on a rampage.

So far, she hasn't said anything to him afterwards, too angry to say anything. Not to say, so disappointed in him as well. She didn't know how to react in this situation. She knew she should say something to him to make him feel better for she knew he was drowning in guilt and shame for what happened. However, she couldn't bring herself to do so.

' _Just think, last night I was catching up with Senri after not seeing him for a few weeks and now this happens_. _It's like one good thing happens followed by one bad thing.'_ She thought in annoyance.

"Willow?" Zero called tentatively after the silence got to him.

"..." Not saying a word, she picked up her speed a little. She needed her space away from him before she said something that might break him. No matter how mad she was at him right now, she didn't want to hurt him more than her silence was doing. She knew she had a very sharp tongue, so she was going to keep it still.

"Willow?" He called out with a hint of desperation sneaking into his tone.

"We're here." She snapped in answered before throwing open the door and strolling in without a backwards look to him.

"Will..." Kaien started happily but froze when he saw the state Zero was in. "Zero? What did you do Zero?" He asked in horror. He knew something happened when Kaname ran out of the room like bats out of Hell, but he thought one of his vampires did something. Not Zero.

"Yes, Zero, tell him what you did." Willow said coldly, still not looking at him. Instead she went to one of the windows and looked out to the crescent moon.

"Zero?" Kaien called softly, but sternly, when he didn't say anything after a moment.

"I...I..." He started hesitantly, before stopping again. He didn't know how to tell him what happened.

"He bit Yuki." Willow bit out for him, patience snapping after hearing him stutter.

"Zero!" Kaien gasped in horror. "Oh my, is she ok?" Standing up, he was about to round the desk and run to the infirmary to see for himself.

"Calm down. She's find. He barely took anything. From what I seen, he only took a couple of mouthfuls before stopping. Kuran took her to the infirmary, so let him take care of her. We have more important matters to deal with. Like Zero _biting_ someone." Willow snapped making Kaien sit back down on his chair in surprise at her tone. He felt like a chastened child.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't even know she was looking for me until she found me. I tried to get her to go away, but she wouldn't. Then she got so close and her scent overwhelmed me and before I realized what I was doing, I bit her." He almost yelled out in anguish. Seeing the Headmaster's expression and the back of Willow's stiffen form was breaking something in him.

"I understand, Zero. What I don't understand is, why did you get to that point in the first place? You never really had a problem before. Well, not like this anyways." Kaien asked in confusion, sneaking a glance at Willow. He knew she was the one giving him blood, even if they never told him. He also knew how Yuki's blood tested his control sometimes, but with Willow around, he didn't think he really had anything to worry about. "Didn't you say that the blood pills were working?"

"He _lied_." Willow said before Zero could open his mouth.

"Sigh. I figured that. What I don't understand is, _why_? Why didn't you say anything Zero? Why did you keep your thirst quite?"

"I can't keep hurting Willow like this!" He gritted out, fists clenched until his nails pierced skin. Small droplets of blood falling to the floor to be ignored by all in the room, even by the one they came from. "How long until I end up draining her dry? Huh? I don't know! **I don't know!** I didn't want to attack anyone. I wanted to make the pills work so I no longer put her life in danger."

"Hey, don't act like I am some damsel in distress. I am the one who offered my blood in the first place. You accepted after _weeks_ of me hounding you. Don't forget, that you don't take much before you are satisfied. So stop acting like I am like how Yuki was. Practically fainting after just a couple of mouthfuls. I am not that weak and pathetic. Don't insult me!" She snapped, whirling around with a vicious snarl on her face, hair whipping around her body like a whip.

Zero's and Kaien's hearts skipped a beat at the sight of her. They had never seen her this angry before. It even seemed as if the shadows themselves were withering with her rage, darkening the room. Her eyes glowing even more brighter then ever before and they couldn't help but wonder just what she was. Not knowing what to say to that nor how to act, they remained quiet.

"We have to tell Master about this." Willow stated bluntly after she calmed down and when the silence got too much again. With her calming down, the shadows, too, calmed down. "He will be the one to decide Zero's punishment. He won't be lenient with his punishment because of sentiments like the two of us. Not only that, I don't want to hear Kuran complaining about playing favorites."

 **~ Kaien's POV ~**

"I will call him right away then. I want the two of you to go straight to bed. I mean it. I don't want anything else to happen tonight. Do I might myself clear?" He demanded seriously. He got two nods in return. "You're dismissed."

He needed them to leave so he can think as clearly as possible. He really didn't know on how to handle this situation. Don't get him wrong, he has plans for everything under the sun from a Night Class student attacking a Day Class student to even an possible invasion. But he wasn't really ready to deal with _Zero_ being the one to attack another student. As stupid as it sounds, it just never really crossed his mind.

' _How very foolish of me_.' He couldn't help but think while watching the dejected form of a boy he thought of as his son and the angered stiffened form of his adopted daughter walk out of his office. ' _I know I should treat this as if I'm dealing with a Night Class student attacking a Day Class student, but I just can't_.' He thought with conflicting feelings.

On one hand, Zero attacked someone under his protection. What's worse is that it was Yuki that was attacked. Yuki, an unknowing Pure-blood princess. Yuki, who has a powerful watch dog in the form of Kaname Kuran. Who, in his own right, was a Pure-blood prince. Let's not forget, her brother. Her _big_ brother at that. He was really surprised that Zero wasn't already dead, splattered across the school's walls.

On the other hand, Zero was his son in everything but blood to him. The thought of anything happening to him sickened him to his very core. He helped raise that boy since the night of the attack. Even before then, he was the nephew that he spoilt when he saw him on the days he picked up or dropped off Willow to his house. He shudders in terror at the thought of what Willow would do if anything _permanent_ happened to him. ' _I don't think this World would survive her wrath._ '

He then looked at the phone on his desk and hesitated with his hand hovering over it. He really didn't want to get Toga involved with this situation, but he knew that if he didn't call him, Willow will. Not because she wanted to see him being punished, but because she didn't want him to ever repeat this ever again. Neither he nor Willow would punish him the way he should since Kaien would be too soft and her too harsh.

The one, and only time, Willow punished him still gives him nightmares from time to time. So, she was forbidden from ever doing it again. Him, on the other hand, tried to punish him once but it was a failed effort on his part when he broke down at the first sight of his upset pout and had let him go with a warning. When Toga heard about their punishments for Zero, he yelled at the both of them for hours on and demanded that all punishments should be decided by him. So, they call him when Zero needed true discipline. Not that Zero was happy about the decision with no input on his part.

"I might as well get this over with. If I were to prolong in telling him, Zero won't be the only one getting punished." He muttered under his breath with a light blush.

With that thought, he picked up the receiver and dialed a number he memorized by heart a long time ago. While he waited for the other to pick up, he started to drum his fingers on his desk to help relieve some of his nervousness. Part of him hoped he wouldn't pick up so he could hold off on telling him and the other part hopes he does so he knows that the other was ok and still alive.

The gruff "Hello" coming from the other end had him straightening up and trying to fix his hair as he fidgeted from his over worked nerves.

"Hello!" Came the gruff voice again but with demand in it for the one who called to speak.

"Oh, hello Toga-chan!" Kaien exclaimed with a slight squeak.

"Kaien? What are you calling for? AND DON'T CALL ME -CHAN EVER AGAIN!" He yelled at the end making Kaien remove the phone from his ear which was now ringing.

"Oh, it's about Zero." He muttered with swirls for eyes.

"What did he do this time?" He asked with a deep sigh. While it was rare he got in trouble, but when he did, it was always something big.

"Hebityukichanandidon'tknowwhattodo!" He rushed out in one breath.

"I did not understand a word you just said. Repeat slowly." He commanded.

"He bit Yuki-chan and I don't know what to do." He said as commanded.

"HE WHAT!" Toga yelled out angrily.

"Ok, I am not repeating myself again." Kaien said with a huff and pout.

"This is no time for jokes, Cross. This is serious. If the Hunter Association find out about this, this will give them to opportunity to take him out." He snapped making Kaien's face harden and him to glare at the opposite wall.

"You don't think I don't know this. Not only will this give them a chance to take him out, but it will give them a chance to shut down my school as well. I know very well what is a stake. So don't talk to me as if I do not." He snapped right back. He won't sit back and take that insult lying down. As cruel as it might sound and no matter how much it would kill him inside, he won't allow anybody to get in the way of his goal, even if the price for achieving that goal was Zero himself. All for his promise to _Her_.

"Whatever. So, what do you want me to do? I am not even close to the school at the moment. Not only that, I am in the middle of a mission."

"Finish quickly with it and come as fast as you can. It's about time you came here anyways. Not only because Zero is getting worse but Willow wants Sano-chan back."

"That kind of sounded like you are expecting me to stay longer than a day or two." He growled.

"Well, I do need you here. So, yes, I want you here to stay." He said bluntly instead of beating around the bush like he usually would.

"And what, prey tell, would I be doing there." He growled suspiciously.

"Teaching of course." He chirped happily.

"WHAT?! No way in hell would I teach a bunch of unknowing civilians." He hissed, shuddering at the very thought.

"Don't worry, it's not the Day Class you'll be teaching but the Night Class."

" **No**." Toga deadpan.

"Why not?" Kaien whined.

"No. Just no."

"It would be fun for you. I mean, think about it, you get to keep an eye out for unruly vampires while staying close with Zero and Willow. Just think, having a big bad Vampire Hunter as a teacher will help keep them in line. And if they act up, you will be there to punish them." He tried to entice him to say yes.

"No." He snapped agitated.

"Please? I will make it your wild." He tried.

"No and that's that. I will be there as soon as I can to deal with Zero then I am gone." He said after a moment of stunned silence before just hanging up so he didn't have to listen to any more.

"How rude." Kaien said with a pout. ' _At least he will be here soon. Until then, I hope nothing else happens_.'

 **~With Willow and Zero ~**

For the first couple of minutes of leaving the office, they walked in tense silence. Neither one knowing what to say to the other. Willow, afraid of saying something that would hurt the other deeply and Zero, afraid of saying something to set her off.

"Willow?" Zero called out first when he couldn't take the silence anymore. It also made Willow have a sense of deja vu.

"What is it." She answered calmly.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not going to you even though I knew you would have helped me." He said shamefaced.

"Damn right I would have!" She snapped. "Do you know what I was thinking when I came upon the scene I did?" She stopped and turned towards him with a cold glare on her face.

"No. What?" He asked weakly but curiously.

"My best friend didn't need or want me anymore. You went to _Yuki!_ Someone you knew I had no fondness for. But there you were, drinking her blood. Why? Why did you drink hers when I offered you mine? Don't give me that crap about not wanting to hurt me either. I don't buy it. I want the truth." She growled when she saw him open his mouth making it snap shut. She knew that part of the reason was that he didn't want to hurt her. However, she had the feeling that wasn't the whole reason.

"I. Didn't. Go. To. Her." He deflected. He didn't want to tell her that he was starting to want to do more than just drink her blood to quench his thirst and he was tired of being accused of it as well. He wouldn't ever go to Yuki for blood so being accused of it pissed him off. "She came upon me when I was at my weakest and her scent overwhelmed me. I already told you this. Why don't you believe me?"

"I do." She confessed making him blink in shock.

"Then why do you keep saying that I did?" He questioned confusedly.

"Because you might as well have!" She snapped poking him hard in the chest. "You knew you were on the verge of snapping but you didn't do anything to prevent it from happening. What if it was someone else instead of Yuki? She at least knew about vampires so knew how to somewhat defend herself against them. But what about a weak and oblivious Day Class student who stumbled upon you? Hmm?"

"Wha?" He asked confused not understanding why there would be a difference.

"Really?" She asked deadpan when she saw his confused face. "Let me put this in prospective for you, shall I? Now, think, why is Yuki different from any other Day Class student? Other than being one of the adopted daughters of Cross, Kaien, that is."

"Because she already knew about vampires?" He answered hesitantly.

"Oh, come on! You are way smarter than this. _Think!_ "

Doing as she says, he stopped and really thought about it.

"She's different because she..." He trailed off, coming up blank. The only thing he could think of is that she already knew about vampires.

"Come on, think, Zero." Willow encouraged.

"I'm sorry, I am coming up blank still." He finally said in frustration.

"Fine. I will tell you. It's because Yuki has no records. Yeah, she has some school records but no more than that. She is a blank slate. No family other than us. And guess who is in charge of her school records?"

One of the reasons Yuki has no records is for when Kaname decides to change her back into a vampire. Once that happens, there can't be any records of her existence in the mundane world. Not only that, it was safer if there was no trace to track her from enemies that would like to see her dead.

"Kaien." He stated in disbelief.

"Yes. Not only that, she only has one mundane friend. Other than that, she's not really noticed. Not even for her role as a Guardian. Don't get me wrong, the fans know her name and everything, but they don't truly think about her. So, if you ended up draining her and killing her, nobody would have really noticed except for us and Kuran. The government wouldn't send anybody to investigate for they wouldn't even know that they should. With me so far?"

She got a stiff nod. She almost didn't go on when she saw how wide his eyes were but knew she had too.

"To make sure nobody investigates her disappearance, all Otou-san has to do is destroy her school records and wipe the Day and Night Class of her existence. Not as hard as it sounds when nobody really interacts with her. Your only problem with draining her dry is Kuran. He would kill you for revenge for hurting his precious girl. Now, tell me what makes a Day Class student different."

"Because they would be remembered." He said numbly.

"Yes. They have records in the government system and they have family and friends that would be demanding justice for the one you drained. Not that they would know why they were, just that they were. Once the public outcry reaches the Hunter Association, what do you think will happen?"

"They would come and eliminate the one that caused the disorder to calm the public back down and to get rid of a vampire in the process." He stated roboticly.

"Right. So, while you were lucky it was Yuki, who I am sure would forgive you, you might not be so lucky next time. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"So, in that event, what do you think I would do?" She asked making him flinch back as if strucked.

He knew exactly what she would do. Fight for him. She would fight with everything she had to make sure he lived even if it would cost her her life. Something he wouldn't allow her to do. He wouldn't be able to live in this world if anything happened to her. She was his rock. His _World_.

"You'll fight." He said in a breathy voice.

"Yes. I would fight for you." She confirmed.

"No. No. I can't allow you to do that. I can't lose you. Not you." He said while grabbing her to him in a tight hug. A hug that felt as if he was trying to cling to her. As if afraid that if he let go, she would disappear from his life forever. Something he couldn't bare to think about.

"Calm down. It's ok. We were lucky this time. I need you to realized that you are in a very precarious position at the moment. One wrong move could cause such chaos and destruction, that nobody would be able to overcome unscratched. While I must admit, I was jealous that you drunk from another, that is not the only reason why I am so upset with you. I don't want to lose you, Zero." She confessed making his heart skip a beat and start bumping faster.

"Willow." He sighed out with a small happy smile before wiping it away putting distance between them before he did something that could cause more problems than he could deal with at the moment. "I understand. It won't happen again I promise."

"Good. I would hate to do something more drastic to get your attention." She threatened playfully though he knew she was serious.

' _You will always have my attention_.' He thought. "No need."

"Hmm. So, you will come to me from now on to feed again? Right?" She demanded.

"Yes." He answered slightly strained.

"Oh come on. You won't drain me dry. You haven't for over four years now, you won't do it now. Tell me, have you ever felt the need to drain me?"

"No." He answered without any hesitance.

"Then theirs your answer."

"Oh."

"So, stop being a pussy about this whole thing. Now, I don't know about you, but I am exhausted. So, I am going to bed. Goodnight." She said with a yawn when the tense atmosphere calmed down a lot.

"Yeah. Me too." He said. He watched her turn and walk towards the girl's dorm building with longing. He wished he could stay with her the rest of the night but knew he couldn't. For one it wouldn't be appropriate and another, he was tired of being vulnerable that night. So, instead of calling out to her to come back, he turned and went to the stalls to stay with Lily instead. He knew the coming days won't be so peaceful.

 **~ Kaname POV ~**

Kaname had just left the infirmary after making sure that Yuki was ok with Cross. He had to get out of there. The thought that his precious girl defending that Level D, made his blood boil with hatred. All he wanted was for her to stay away from him for her own safety, but instead she fights him.

"Tch." He gritted his teeth trying to resist the temptation of finding the Level D and erasing him from existence. If he did, he knew he would never hear the end of it from Cross, Yuki and that Willow would do everything in her power to kill him.

"It won't matter how they feel for when he attacks another, I won't allow that to just go by. No, I will punish him myself like a Level D descending into a Level E should be punished." He swore, walking towards the Night classroom to calm his vampires down.

When he got there, the classroom was abuzz with rumors and agitated vampires trying to keep their bloodlust in check.

"Kaname-sama! What's going on?" Aido asked when he saw him entered the classroom, drawing the rest of their attention towards him as well.

"There was an accident. Everything is fine and taken care of. Please calm down. Class is over so we are going back to the Dorms now." Kaname said calmly before turning around and starting to head for the Dorms.

"Kaname-sama! This scent. Is this Yu..." Aido started but stopped when Kaname turned his head slightly to glare at him from the corner of his eye. "Um...never mind." He said instead. He didn't want to be punished for pissing him off again.

When they arrived to the Dorms, Kaname went straight to his room. He had to get everything ready. While he didn't want that Level D anywhere near him or his vampires, he knew he couldn't let him stay with the Day Class anymore.

"Come in." He called when he heard a knock on his door. He already knew who it was. There was only two people who was allowed to come and disturb him without punishment. Ichijo and Seiren.

"Kaname-sama? Are you ok?" Ichijo asked when he opened the door and saw his frustrated face while working on some paperwork.

"Yes. Just working on some transfer papers."

"Oh? Who's transferring? Do I know them?" Ichijo asked, standing in front of the closed door.

"You will find out when it's time and yes you know them."

"Is it Kiryu?" He asked tentatively knowing how that name can set him off.

"Kiryu? Why would you think that?" Kaname asked tightly.

"Because he's a Level D. I am actually surprised that he wasn't a Night Class student from the beginning. I guess it helps to have the Headmaster on your side." He explained.

"And how would you know if he was a Level D or not?"

"Really? Kaname-sama, please don't take this the wrong way, but it's not like it's rocket science. All one had to do was put the pieces together to get the whole picture. I mean, a Pure-blood princess attacking a Hunter family with only Zero and Willow surviving. It was kind of obvious and you can smell it on him as well. The only thing that confuses me is Willow herself. How did she survive? Is she a Level D as well? If so, why doesn't she smell like one?" He asked uncertain.

"Sigh. Yes, Kiryu is a Level D. As for Willow, no she's not one. I don't know how she survived. The only one who does, is her herself." He answered, putting his hands in front of his mouth.

"What is she? She's not human, I know that at least." He said.

"I don't know." Kaname answered honestly. It still hit a nerve that he hasn't been able to figure out on his own just yet.

"Kaname-sama?"

"Enough on this subject. I have a lot of paperwork to get done. Not only that, I have to speak with the Headmaster about the transfer tomorrow as well. Just make sure that the others keep it down." Kaname commanded.

"Yes, Kaname-sama." Ichijo agreed with a slight bow before going to do as he was ordered.

"Sigh. I will never be rid of this paperwork." He grumbled.

Finally after three more hours getting his work done, he finally called it quit. He had to get up early again and he at least wanted to get some rest that night. So with that in mind he got ready for bed. As he was falling asleep, his mind brought back the the scene of Willow fussing over Kiryu even though he wasn't the one to get hurt. It annoyed him that she didn't even spare a second to even see if Yuki was fine.

' _That girl needs to learn some priorities_.' Was his last thought before he fell asleep with the image of Willow running through his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Vampire Knight is mine. I don't claim the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Matsuri Hino respectively. I also don't make a profit from writing this. Thank you.

Warnings: Foul language and some bashing.

A/N: The polls are in! Kaname/Willow/Zero won with 50% of the votes. Kaname/Willow had 22%, Zero/Willow had 19%, Rido/Willow had 6% and Ichiru/Willow had just one vote. So the pairing is now Kaname/Willow/Zero and the polls are closed. I don't know how I am going to get Willow to see Kaname in a romantic view, but I am excited to see them develop definitely with a jealous Zero watching and trying to get in-between before everything settles. Other than that, I have nothing to say but enjoy the chapter and review please.

"Vampire." - Talking

' _Vampire_.' – Thinking

 **Chapter 9**

"So I heard that you went to Zero's room the other night." Willow started bluntly after Yuki let her into her room before classes started, getting a surprised look from her. It's been two days since the "Incident" happened and Zero and she finally decided to become part of the world again the other night.

All of yesterday, when they met up with each other again, they spent most of the day in the woods surrounding the school, training. They only separated to return to their dorms to get some rest. So imagine her surprise when Zero told her about how Yuki barged into his room while he was in the middle of cleaning his gun. She couldn't help but chuckle when she heard about the misunderstanding Yuki had when she thought Zero was going to shoot himself.

' _That idiot. Who the hell scratches their head with a gun? Not only that, he then plays on the misunderstanding and goes about as if he was going to leave the school.'_ She thought with an inward chuckle. She knew that he had a somewhat warped since of humor, but not so much that he would prank someone like that. That actually sounded like something she would have done. Of course she made sure he really didn't think of ever leaving the school before she took complete pleasure in his prank.

"Who…Zero." Yuki started in question before realizing who would have told her. ' _It seems he would tell her everything_.' She couldn't help but think bitterly. She had hoped to keep that part just between them. She didn't like the amused look on her sister's face either, as if she knew an inside joke that she didn't have any hope of knowing. ' _Why is she so smug when I was the one who stopped Zero from leaving? She should be more grateful to me. Where was she when we could have lost Zero forever?_ '

"Yeah, I went to see how he was doing. Did you know he was planning on leaving?" She snapped defensively.

"He told me." She answered with a slight snort.

"You think him leaving is amusing?" She asked shocked.

"I wouldn't if he would ever actually decide to go through with it, but since he didn't, I'm more amused that he thought he could get away with it. But enough of this, what do you think you were doing going to Zero's room late at night?" She demanded coldly.

"Wha…?" Yuki started in confusion before she was cut off.

"Don't pretend not to know what I am talking about." She snapped. "You went to Zero's room by yourself in the middle of the night."

"I was worried about him. It's not like you have monopolize over him. If I want to spend time with him I can. Besides, if I hadn't he would have been long gone." She snapped back.

"You fool! Do you not think at all? This has nothing to do with who spends time with who or what not." Willow growled through gritted teeth, all amusement from earlier long gone. "It has everything to do with the timing and the place. Not even, I, go to Zero's room late at night; alone or otherwise."

"What are you talking about? There was nothing wrong with the time or place." She answered with a slight sniff getting a furious glare in return making her flinch back slightly.

"You really don't think, do you?" She shook her head in disgust before continuing when she saw Yuki opening her mouth to say something; she placed her hands on her hips and a derisive look on her face. "Think about it you dunderhead. You went to a _**boys'**_ room in the middle of the night. If you were seen by anyone what do you think they would have thought was going on in that room? Don't even go there with you guys being siblings since everybody knows that we're all adopted."

"We weren't doing anything of the sort!" Yuki exclaimed with a deep blush on her cheeks when she got what she was hinting at. ' _Though I wouldn't have minded so much_.' She thought making her blush worse before shaking her head to get rid of the images that popped into her head.

"Of course you guys weren't. It doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things. What do you think would have happened if anyone saw you?" She asked, dismissing the thought of them ever being together like that.

"I…I don't know." She admitted unsurely, flinching when Willow rolled her eyes in annoyance before looking up as if asking someone to give her patience.

"Rumors would have started spreading around about you sleeping around with Zero. Do you know what type of back lash that would cause?"

"No." She answered lowly afraid of the answer.

"Why am I not surprised? Let me spell it out for you. If rumors spread about you and Zero not only do we have to deal with the Day Class rebelling we have to worry about the Night Class, well more specifically, a certain Night Class student going by the name Kuran, Kaname."

"I don't understand. Why would the Day Class rebel? Why would we have to worry about Kaname-sama?"

"Tch. Of course the Day Class would rebel when they don't think you are worthy of being a Guardian in the first place. If rumors got around that you and Zero were together then the fans won't leave you alone. They already think that you get favoritism for being the adopted daughter of the Headmaster, which is true, but they won't stand it if they thought that you were getting favoritism from Zero, himself, whom is known for _not_ showing favoritism to anybody."

"Why would they care if Zero and I were together?"

"You need to pay more attention to your surroundings. If you did, then you would have noticed how popular he is in this school. They won't stand for you being with him when they, themselves, have no chance. They would do everything they can to make your life miserable for the unfairness of the situation when they already know that Kuran is interested in you. Which in turn would set off your dog; Kuran. The atmosphere would be tense and miserable from all the negative emotions floating around." She tried to explain but just getting a confused tilt of the head in return.

"You still don't get it. Let me put it in laymen's terms then. You: unpopular. Zero: popular. Kuran: popular – though don't know why – but seemly taken with you. The fans: insane. They think that they have rights to them and with them thinking you already have one of their major crushes in your clutches, they already can't stand you. However, if they thought you had both of them wrapped around your fingers, they would rebel and try to hurt you in any way they can. If you were to get hurt, Kuran would get involved making everything even worse since it would be seen as even more favoritism. It wouldn't be good at all." She finished explaining getting a horrified look form Yuki. "Not only that, you would be labeled as a slut which would transfer to me by association which I won't stand."

"They wouldn't really hurt me, would they?" She asked in fear. "And I am not a slut!"

"Yes, yes they would." Willow answered bluntly. "I know you're not one since I know you are still a virgin."

"But what about you? Why don't they ever go after you?" She demanded with a weak glare.

"Because I am too strong for them to do anything too. So they leave me alone. And of course I am still a virgin as well." She answered with a careless shrug looking at her nails on her right hand leaving her left on her hip.

"I am strong too you know!" Yuki exclaim hotly.

"You keep telling yourself that. Anyways, so that we are clear, stay away from Zero's room. You don't belong there so keep away. Other than that, we should get going. I am sure Otou-san is waiting for us and we have to go find Zero and drag him to the meeting." Willow said while walking towards the door to let herself out.

"Zero? Where is he?" Yuki asked perking up at the mention of going to see him.

"Either at the Headmaster's office already or still with Lily where I left him earlier." She said after a long pause to stare at Yuki for hearing the excited tone in her voice, making the other girl wilt a little. "Now, let's get going. We only have little over an hour before 1st period starts."

"Ok." Yuki chipped happily, already putting the conversation they just had out of her mind.

"By the way, where is your little friend? I was surprised not to see her there." Willow asked once they were out of the dorm building and headed towards the stables first. If he wasn't there then she would just go to the Headmaster's office. If he wasn't there either, than oh well. She wasn't going to continue looking for him. She had already told him that they had to meet the Headmaster again that day.

"Oh, um…I think she said something about a meeting or something. I wasn't really listening." Yuki admitted sheepishly while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Is she not your best friend? Yet, you don't know what she does during her free time?" Willow asked baffled. Don't get her wrong, she's not demanding to know where her friends are 24/7, but she makes sure she knows where they frequent most of the time so that if she ever needs them for whatever reason, she'll have an idea on where they might be.

"Of course she is my friend! I…I just don't know where she went this morning. Besides, we always meet up in HR."

"You know what, I don't care. She's your friend, not mine. I was just curious." Willow snapped while throwing up her arms into the air and starting to walk faster in the hope of leaving this conversation behind. They descendant into silence after that, lost in their own thoughts.

' _I am surprised that the girl puts up with that type of attitude towards her. I mean, from her tone of voice it was like Yuki didn't even care where she went. Then again, maybe this is normal and I am just being paranoid when it comes to the whereabouts of my friends_.' She thought with a shake of her head before shrugging uncaringly.

It didn't take them long before they came upon the stables. Willow went in while Yuki stayed out since the horses didn't seem to like her around them for some odd reason.

"Zero? Are you here?" She called out so she didn't have to go all the way inside for she knew the moment she did, she would start loving and taking care of the animals there and she would forget all about her meeting and school for the rest of the day.

When she got no answer, she shrugged her shoulder, turned around and left. "Come on, he's not here." She said when she came upon Yuki gazing up at the sky in a dazed sort of way making her jump slightly. "Sigh." She couldn't help but sigh. ' _She knew I was coming back, why the hell did she jump in surprise?_ '

"Oh, I guess he wasn't there?"

"No. He wasn't." She said simply before walking towards the Headmasters office.

"So, where are we going now?"

"The Headmaster's office like I said we would if we didn't see Zero here." Willow muttered with a roll of her eyes. ' _Doesn't she ever listen?'_ She paused in thought for a second. _'Unless I only thought it. Oh, well. It's not a big deal._ '

"But shouldn't we keep looking for Zero? I mean, what if he doesn't know that we are supposed to meet there?" She asked worriedly. ' _I don't remember her saying that_.'

"For one, he already knows since I told him when I saw him this morning. For two, even if he doesn't come, it's not like we can't tell him about it later on. And last but not least, he's a big boy; he can take care of himself." Willow said dismissively. Instead of waiting around and argue with her, she just continued walking to her destination. "If you want to continue looking for him, then be my guest."

It was after a few seconds of nothing but silence that she heard the steps of Yuki walking up behind her. She couldn't help but shake her head at the other. ' _I guess she decided to not look for Zero after all_. _Then again, she would have to do it by herself and she really can't do anything on her own_.'

When they got to the hallway that the office was on, they saw Zero walking from the opposite direction and called out for him. When he looked up he saw one with a smirk on her face with the other with a relief look on her face.

"I see that you actually came all by yourself." Willow called with a smirk still on her face. "Here I thought you wouldn't be here without someone holding your hand to lead you." She teased with a side glance at Yuki who brushed past her to skip to a stop in front of Zero.

"I was able to find my way just fine, thank you very much." He growled playfully back. He saw the glance she shot at Yuki and could guess that she wanted to look for him to bring him to the office with them for whatever reason while Willow was just going to leave him to come by himself. ' _Though, I wouldn't be surprised if Willow didn't stop at the stables before coming here when she didn't see me_.'

"Where have you been? We have been look all over for you Zero." Yuki interfered when he didn't stop and glance at her for even a second. ' _Too busy looking at Willow all the time_.' She thought with a roll of her eyes in bitterness.

"Everywhere you say?" Zero asked with a raised eyebrow getting a blush in return. "Well, it's a good thing you finally found me. I don't think I would have been able to get to the office this close. I think I would have gotten lost at this point in time." He said with a mocking smirk on his face.

"ZERO! Why must you be so mean all the time? You're starting to sound even more like Willow." Yuki exclaimed in frustration and embarrassment.

"Chill out. We're just playing with you. No need to get your panties in a bunch." Willow said with a shake of her head. "Anyways, we're here, we might as well get on in and see what he wants with us this time."

After she said that, she opened the door and went inside, expecting the others to follow her in; which they did. When she saw what was waiting on the other side, she wished she could just turn around and just leave, forget everything about this moment and go about her day like usual.

"Good morning, my lovelies! You came at the perfect time. Look at this. It's a Night Class uniform for Zero-chan!" Kaien exclaimed happily with not a care in the world. "I am sure he would look excellent in it. Oh, I am so excited to see him try it on." He squealed.

Thwack!

"I'm leaving." Zero said after slapping the Headmaster in the face without any hesitation making Willow crack up, Yuki gasp in horror and Kaien to yelp in both pain and horror.

"Ha…Zer…ha…Ze…hee…Zero…you…can…ha…can't…ha…leave…hahaha." Willow uttered through her laughter. She couldn't help but think that the situation was hilarious since it was the first time she ever saw someone – let alone Zero – ever hit her father. ' _The expressions on everybody's faces were so funny. With Zero's deadpan look, my father's stupidity stunned look, and Yuki's confused and horrified look was just too priceless_.'

"Wait, Zero! She's right, you can't just leave. Headmaster, you should have known better than to step on that landmine. And Willow, it's not that funny, so please stop laughing and help me!" Yuki called out desperately, tugging on Zero's arm to prevent him from leaving the room while Kaien tried to get his nose and split lip to stop bleeding.

"Fine." Willow said after catching her breath. She went up to Zero who was still heading towards the door while dragging behind a struggling Yuki, and grabbed him by the ear, turned him around – at the same time dislodging Yuki from his arm – and brought him back to the front of the desk. "Stay." She then commanded with a light glare at him, making him sulk in a way that if one didn't know him it would have went unnoticed.

"I see you all are feeling better." Kaien mutter sulkily with his gloved hand against his sore cheek, the blood having stopped and cleaned off.

"You have called us here for a reason Otou-san. I think I have a clue on why, what with the uniform you were just flaunting not too long ago before you got slapped silly." She started before she had to pause for a second to chuckle at the memory. Once she got back under control, she continued. "So, why don't you tell us why you wanted to meet us?"

"I talked to Kaname-kun and it was decided that it was time to transfer Zero to the Night Class." He said bluntly instead of beating around the bush like he usually did.

"No." Willow said right away. "That's not happening."

"He can't go there!" Yuki agreed.

While Yuki and her father argue about Zero's transfer, Willow was too busy observing the subject of conversation. Seeing as he was being so quiet, she was suspicion on the reason why he was being so. She grabbed his hand in a tight grip making him turn to her with a slight hiss.

"Don't even _think_ about agreeing to this transfer. I am not afraid to beat you to submission to get that idea out of your head." She threatened making him stiffen knowing that she would go through with what she said.

"I wasn't." He lied. Of course, he did think of agreeing to the transfer for a moment before he shook the thought out of his head. He already knew that he would have been punished by Willow if he did actually go through with it. Not only that, he had no desire what so ever in being surrounded by vampires 24/7. He'll either kill them all or end up killing himself.

"If you say so." She said doubtfully. She loosened her hold on his hand a little though she didn't let go and since he didn't shake her hand off, she wasn't planning on it until she was good and ready too. She couldn't keep the small smile off her face when she felt him give her hand a gentle squeeze in reassurance.

"…put this bracelet on your wrist." They heard Kaien say when they turned back into the other conversation going on in the room.

' _Bracelet?_ ' They couldn't help think at the same time in confusion. ' _What bracelet?_ '

"Zero-kun cut your finger." Kaien demanded.

"What?"

"Cut it. We need your blood. It's alright, just slice it open." He said in a soothing tone of voice with a wave of his hand as if to wave away their confusion. He then held up a dagger to Zero who had to let go of Willow's hand to get it, making their hands feel colder in the process.

"Hold up! What do you plan to do with his blood?" Willow demanded with a growl of suspicion. Nothing good ever happens when someone asks for blood without explaining what they want with that blood in the first place.

"Nothing bad my little hummingbird. Don't you trust your Otou-san?" He asked in fake hurt. ' _Sharp as always. I can't tell her until after the deed is done though. If she were to know, she would put a stop to it. However, it's the only thing that would have Kaname agree to Zero staying with the Day Class_.'

Seeing that Zero cut his finger like told, he was quick to grab both Zero's hand and Yuki's wrist before putting Zero's bleeding finger over Yuki's new bracelet. He had to do it fast or Willow would get in the way and stop it from happening. When Willow saw what was about to happen, she made a move to put a stop it with her eyes widening in both fear and horror not knowing what was going to happen but knew it wasn't going to be anything good.

"NO!" Willow yelled desperately.

Unfortunately, for her, it was too late. His blood had already fallen on the bracelet before she could finish pulling him away from the other two. When she had them on the other side of the room, she turned back to the other two who was looking at her as if she has lost her mind. She ignored their expression to look at the bracelet and saw Zero's blood being absorbed into the slightly glowing bracelet and kind of lost it.

" **WHAT DID YOU JUST DO? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?"** She yelled hysterically.

"Willow its ok. It's not going to hurt him." Kaien cooed unsurely never having seen her this way before, so didn't know on how to go about calming her.

"I'm fine, Willow. Nothing happened." Zero, too, tried to calm her though he was very confused on what's going on.

"You don't understand. Blood Magic is not something one just plays around with. Ask them what the effects are now that your blood has been absorbed in that bracelet." She told him frigidly. She was trying with everything in herself not to just break down and cry. While she hasn't seen much Blood Magic in her life, that doesn't mean she hasn't read up on it when her curiosity about the Blood Wards around her original home got the best of her. What she read was things that shouldn't be messed with unless they knew exactly what they were doing; even then always have second opinion from another professional before going about it.

"What did you do?" Zero asked with a Death Glare in their direction, taking his cue from Willow since he trusted her more than anything or anyone in this entire world. If she was reacting this way about what had happened, then that means it wasn't anything good.

Kaien waved him over to stand next to a highly confused and scared Yuki before speaking. "This is an ancient secret method used by Vampire Hunters to tame vampires." He started, not noticing Willow stiffening and paling before closing her eyes in utter defeat. She already knew where this was going and was trying her best not to throw up though she couldn't stop a tear from running down her face. She opened her eyes again for she won't disrespect Zero by looking away from what was about to happen. She will support him to the best of her abilities while looking for a way to break this _Curse_. "The tattoo and bracelet works as a pair in this Spell." That being said, he pulled Yuki's hand up to Zero's tattoo that resided on his neck and then watched as the fireworks fly; as the saying goes.

KREEVE

KRAK

DMP

DMP

When everything became quiet again after the Spell was active and the lights died down, they saw Zero spread out on the floor; held down with what looked like shadow like daggers stabbing into his arms and legs. The daggers looked like they were connected to each other by lightning creating some type of barrier. Not able to hold back anymore, Willow ran to his side and kneeled by his head.

"Zero?" She called softly. "Zero?" She called more sternly when she didn't get an answer right away. When he still didn't answer her, she forced his face towards her. "Oh, Zero." She uttered in such sadness when she saw the utter shame in his eyes. "We'll get through this." She promised.

"He'll be fine. The Spell doesn't hurt him, he just can't move for a little bit." Kaien called to them before turning towards Yuki who had an amazed look on her face. "Yuki, if Zero goes berserk and tries to attack someone, push your bracelet to his tattoo to stop him. We need to make sure that the Day and Night Class doesn't find out about Zero being a Vampire. This is the only way to keep Zero in the Day Class."

"No it's not. It's just the easiest for you to do." Willow snapped with hateful eyes, making all those who falls under it flinch back with shivers of fear going down their spines. More so Yuki since Kaien is more used to getting Glares of Deaths, just not from one of his little girls. "Not only that, why the _Hell_ did you give the bracelet to Yuki?" She spat.

"What's wrong with me having it?" She demanded, but was ignored for the most part for Kaien but a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Because she was the one that was attacked." He said simply making Willow glare intensify. "Not only that, it's the only way she has to protect herself from him unlike you."

"So, for her "safety" you practically made Zero her slave?" She asked in derision.

"NO! Of course Zeros' not a slave to her." Kaien exclaim in horror.

"Did you or did you not just say that the Spell was made to _tame_ vampires? You do realize what that means in the long run don't you? It might not happen right away, but if that girl uses this spell enough times he will start flinching and fearing the use of it and just start obeying her without any real thought just so he doesn't experience it again. Not only that, what do you think would happen when an enemy finds out about this weakness? They will use it against him. Take her hostage, and while he is trying to find a way to get to them without hurting her in the process, they would take that time to put the bracelet to his neck and paralyze him. While he is completely paralyze, they would take that opportunity to finish the job without the fear of him retaliating if he still had control of his limbs." She growled.

"I…I…I never thought of that before." He confessed.

"I would never do that to Zero!" Yuki butt in angrily.

"No you wouldn't. Do you know why?" Willow asked in a dangerous voice while getting up while walking towards her slowly.

"No." She said slowly while backing up against the wall, scared at the murderous look on her adopted sister's face. When Kaien tried to get in-between them, Willow just pushed him away and against his desk. Her breath caught in her throat when Willow leaned forwards to put her lips to her ears and started whispering. The more she said the more terrified she became.

"If you ever used that Spell for anything other than for saving your life, I'll rip out _your disgusting soul_ and completely destroy it. Not only that, I will erase you very existence in this World and every other World you are connected to. **DO NOT FUCK WITH ME BITCH**!" Willow warned with a little power in her voice, getting frantic nods as an answer since Yuki was too consumed with fear to utter a word.

When she moved away to go back to Zero – whom was now able to move again – Yuki slid down the wall to curl up into a ball, shivering. The whole time Willow was near her, it was like all the happiness and hope was draining from her very being leaving nothing but emptiness and despair behind.

"Yuki? Yuki, what's the matter?" Kaien's voice asked with deep concern within it, bringing her back to reality.

"No…nothing. I…I'm fine." She got out between her teeth clattering together.

"No you're not. I am so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I know you would never abuse the power that was given to you and so does Willow. She's just…she's just emotional right now. Please, try to forgive her." He asked earnestly getting a shaky nod but nothing else. She wouldn't even look at him.

' _I don't care what he says; I know that Willow doesn't trust me in any way, shape or form. I don't know how she would go about ripping out my soul or what she meant about other Worlds, but I wouldn't but it past her to find a way_.' Yuki couldn't help but think.

"We're going to classes now." Willow's voice filled the room, snapping the two out of their thoughts.

"Is that such a good idea right now?" Kaien asked carefully.

"Yes." Willow answered before dragging Zero out and shutting the door quietly behind her even if she wanted to slam it so much. They left behind two desponded people trying to recover from what had just happened.

' _I never thought this would have happened like it did. I knew Willow would have reacted badly, but not that badly. And how and where did she learn anything about Blood Magic? I just don't know anything anymore_.' He thought in confusion and sadness while helping a still shocked Yuki up to a chair.

"Are you ok, now, Yuki?" He asked after a couple of moments of silence.

"Yes. I am much better thank you Headmaster." Yuki said softly. "I have a question."

"Go on." Kaien said not even bothering to try and get her to call him father instead of headmaster.

"Was this Kaname's idea? The bracelet and Spell, I mean." She hastens to clarify.

"Not completely, we talked together to see the best option we had available that wouldn't either end up Zero transferring or being killed." He answered honestly before wincing when he remembered who he was talking to.

"Oh. Ok." She said before getting up with a determined look in her eyes and leaving behind a slightly resigned Headmaster to look at the closed door.

' _It's time I do something other than stand around and watch the world go on by_.' Yuki thought before she left the school building before heading straight for the Moon Dorms. What she didn't know was that she was seen by someone looking out one of the windows, making them panic slightly.

She released her breath when she got past the Gatekeeper. She couldn't help but think that he was so creepy. She shook her head in dismay at the thought of going back there to get back to the rest of the grounds.

When she opened the door to the dorms enough to let herself in, she saw Idol talking to some men. She saw him perk up at the sight of her and got up making the others do the same. Before she realized what was going on, he had the other men pushed out the door, leaving them alone in the dim entrance.

"Ugh. It's so bright. I'm so sleepy. I'm grumpy and it's their entire fault." He complained while rubbing at his eyes tiredly.

"I'm sorry for coming over so early." She said shyly. She didn't realized that everybody might have still been asleep.

"If it's you, it's ok. Why'd you come by? Everyone's still asleep." He asked with a yawn. "Oh! Maybe you came to have your blood drunk by me?"  
"No, I came to see Kaname!" She yelped uneasily.

"Oh? This way, then." He said carelessly, putting his hand behind his head.

"Huh? You're going to show me the way? Just like that?" She couldn't help but ask in confusion.

"You're the only one that President Kuran is nice to so everyone simply follows his lead." He started, and then he glared at her in anger. "Yuki…who made those wounds on your neck?" He then asked making her gasp in shock when he showed her, her neck bandage. Her hand raised up to cover up the bite wound that was exposed.

"In our classroom the night before last, we suddenly smelt blood. We were surprised. I was the only one who noticed right away that it was your blood. Because I've tasted it before. President Kuran told us to disregard it so we stopped making a fuss."

"Kaname said that? Oh." She asked with a loving expression falling over her face. ' _I see. I didn't even have to ask him to keep Zero's secret. That's good. Though I still want to talk to him about his part in this Spell._ ' She thought; missing the cold and dark look that Aido was now giving her.

She did, however, noticed when the lights from the surrounding candles went out and the temperature dropped rapidly. When she looked towards Aido, she couldn't help taking a step back when she noticed the ice growing on the railing where his hand was.

" **This is really pissing me off**." He growled making the ice spread from the railing to the steps and down to crawl up her feet a little. " **What are you to Kaname, Yuki?"**

He jumped down to land in front of the nervous girl with inhuman grace. He didn't stop the smirk that crossed his face when she finally realized that he trapped her foot in ice when she took a step back to put distance between them.

"Why does Kaname care so much for you?" He asked coldly, wrapping the smirk off his face.

"Kaname saved my life ten years ago from a vampire gone berserk." She exclaimed.

"What? I didn't know that." He said somewhat down that Kaname didn't confined in him about that tidbit. "Then, Yuki, you should offer him every drop of your blood in your body in return."

"My blood?"

"Yes. Your blood belongs to Kaname-sama now. But those puncture wounds aren't from him, are they? Don't give your blood to anyone else anymore…including me." He commanded. "Someday, his lips and his fangs will sink slowly into you. If you heard the sound of his taking in your blood you'd be in ecstasy, Yuki. You should offer yourself to him. Plead to him, "Please drink my blood"." He told her seductively.

"You're just trying to…"

"You're embarrassed. Okay. I'll just freeze you and take you to him." He offered.

"That's enough, Aido!" Yuki yelled while lifting her hand to slap his face. However, before she could connect her wrist was grabbed in a firm but gentle grip. She looked over and saw Kaname was the one who stopped her.

"Kaname." She said on a sigh of relief though she wasn't happy that he stopped her from slapping Aido silly.

"President Kuran." Aido called in surprise not having even felt him come upon them.

 **Bash**

"Did I ask for you to do this?" He asked with a slight hiss of anger in his tone after he backhanded Aido in the face.

"No. I acted on my own. I apologize." He said getting down on his knees in a bow of submission.

"Leave now." He ordered which was obeyed without any hesitation. Kaname turned to the now released from the ice Yuki. "Are you ok, Yuki?"

"Um…oh…yes. I'm ok. He didn't hurt me." Yuki said nervously, waving her hands in front of her.

"That's good. Though, I wonder why you came all the way here when you know it's not save for you to wonder around by yourself." He asked with a reprimanding tone of voice.

"Oh, that's right. How could you agree to use that Spell on Zero?" She asked with a glare.

"Spell? Ah, yes. I guess it's already been done. Good. As for why, it's because it's insurance in case he becomes uncontrollable. I won't have that uncontrollable creature running loose putting your life on the line." He told her simply making her blush with his intense look he was giving her. It kind of made her forget what she was going to say to him.

"Willow's not happy." She warned him instead. "She knows that you have a part in the agreement of using it."

"Is that so?" He asked with amusement though on the inside he was trying to think up of ways to diffuse the coming storm.

"She's so scary." She confessed with a shiver making his eyes narrow slightly.

"Did she do anything to you?" He asked in concerned. ' _If she so much as laid a hand on my precious girl_.' He thought with an inward growl.

"She didn't hurt me." She said honestly. When he opened his mouth to demand every by play that happen when the spell was performed, the door to the dorms opened to show Zero standing there.

"I guess your escort is here to take you back to the Day Dorms. Go." He said when he saw her open her mouth to argue. When she didn't move right away, he lifted his hand gently to run it over her puncture wounds. "You wondered why I approved of that Spell. It's because he _stole_ from you. The least he can do is serve you in payment."

"Don't. Why are you saying something like that?"

"Why? You want to know why?" He asked before looking right at Zero. "It's because I can't keep my composure when my dear girl has been pierced by someone else." He told her possessively.

"Someone gag me. That was so disgusting it makes me want to puke." Willow's voice drifted in from behind a bored and somewhat sickened Zero's back.

"Willow." They both called in surprised at the same time.

"The one and only. Now, hurry it up. I don't want to wait around all day while you two make googly eyes at each other." She demanded, still not being seen by the two since she didn't move from her spot on the bottom of the steps.

"Tch. Go, Yuki. You have duties you must attend to, as do I. We will see each other next time. Just remember I am always here for you when you need me." He promised before pushing her towards the door, thus towards Zero and Willow.

"Ok, Kaname-sama. See you soon." She said happily.

While they were leaving, Kaname couldn't help but try to get a glimpse of Willow. When he did, he kind of wished that he didn't. The look she gave him made a shiver run down his spine. It was so full of vengeance he didn't know how to go about diffusing it, that it stumped him. ' _Her anger could cause more problems in the plans than she already does_.'

He turned around when the doors closed to go back to his room and get some sleep before he had to get up in a few hours to really start his day. He laid in bed after getting a shower and brushing his teeth, and thought back on the look Willow gave him until the door closed to cut the connection they had. ' _She looks beautiful when she's angry, scary, but beautiful_.' He thought sleepily before falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Vampire Knight is mine. I don't claim the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Matsuri Hino respectively. I also don't make a profit from writing this. Thank you.

Warnings: Foul language and some bashing.

A/N: Ok I want to clarify something real quick. It's about how Kaname/Willow/Zero pairing won the poll. I just want to let some of my reviewers know that Kaname won't be getting with Willow anytime soon. I won't say much about when they will start getting closer, but it will be hard work for Kaname to win her affections. It doesn't help that there is Zero getting in the way, making it harder for him of course. Lol.

"Vampire." - Talking

' _Vampire_.' – Thinking

 **Chapter 10**

"Why are you always so mean, Willow?" Yuki demanded the moment they left the Moon Dorm grounds.

"What do you mean?" She asked indifferently.

"You know exactly what I mean!" She exclaimed, walking faster until she could stop in front of Willow – making her stop as well – putting her hands on her hips with a glare on her face. "Every time you are around him, you're always saying really mean things. I don't know why he puts up with it, but you should cut it out. He hasn't done anything bad to you, instead he's been nothing but kind and polite. So I don't understand why you treat him – or me for that matter – so cruelly."

"Calm down." Zero growled, rubbing his temple trying to rid himself of his building headache. He wasn't in the mood for the two to argue right now. ' _I just want to go to Lily and relax_.' He thought mournfully.

"You want to know what he's done to me, do you?" Willow asked with a cruel smirk forming on her face. "I'll be more than happy to tell you. It started on a snowy night about 10 years ago. At first it was just me and my Otou-san sitting around the house, minding our business when all the sudden we felt a dark presence approaching our home. Imagine our surprise when we opened the door and found a young boy and an even younger girl standing there, waiting for us to let them in. Can you guess who those two were?"

However before she could say anymore – or Yuki, who had a confused look on her face and was opening her mouth to say something – Zero grabbed her arm firmly and started to pull her away. He knew what was going to come out of her mouth would end up crushing Yuki's heart and though he wasn't very fond of the girl himself, he wouldn't want her to be hurt in that way either.

"Sorry, Yuki. Can you go back to class and tell the teachers that we won't be in class for the rest of the day?" Zero asked without looking back, he just continued dragging an unresisting Willow behind him towards the stables. "What has gotten into you? You were about to crush her." Zero asked with his eyebrows pinching together on his forehead.

"Tch. How do you expect me to treat her when she made you her slave?!" She growled in answer, ripping her arm out of his hold.

"You know Yuki didn't know that was going to happen." Zero interjected reasonably making her look off to the side with a scowl. "You also know she won't use the Spell after what you did to her either. By the way, what did you say to her exactly?"

"I just told her what I would do to her if she were to ever use it for anything other than to save her life. That's all I am going to say on the subject so don't even bother asking for more details." She answered with a stern look in his direction making him huff a little.

"Fine. But really, chill out a little before you end up saying or doing something you will regret. This isn't like you, well not really. You're more…how do I say this…hmm…I guess you're more indifferent about those around you really. Never really talking to them until they say something to you first. Now, it seems as if you are starting to go out of your way to insult them. Yuki and Kuran being the main targets. Not that I care about Kuran, but Yuki?" He said haltingly.

"Are you starting to feel something for Yuki, my dear Zero?" Willow asked with a slight purr in her voice though the glance she shot him was sharp enough to cut diamonds.

"What? Of course not. However, if you keep on the track you are on, nobody would want to be around you." He warned with a slight blush of offense on his cheeks. ' _She's not the one I have feelings for_.' He thought with a deeper blush.

A second later he was forced to a stop when Willow threw her arms around his shoulders before pressing herself full body against him. Then she put her lips right next to his ear making him feel her slightly cool breath on it. He wasn't able to withhold his shiver from the feeling of it or of her body pressing against him.

"Wi…Willow what do y…you think you are d…doing." He stuttered nervously.

"Are you going to leave me like the others would?" She asked him in a husky voice, tightening her hold on him. She was trying her best to resist the temptation of digging her nails into his neck at the very thought of him ever leaving her. ' _I would never allow that to happen_.'

He squeezed his eyes closed trying to think of anything but her body pressed against him so he didn't end up having an embarrassing reaction that he wouldn't be able to hide. His breathing was becoming more ragged as the seconds went by and he knew that if he didn't answer soon and get her off him, he wouldn't be able to hold back anymore.

"No. I would never leave you willingly. No matter what." Zero swore with his eyes still squeezed shut missing the dark and possessive smirk crossing her face.

"That's good." Willow purred before she did something that made his eyes shoot open in shock.

 _Chu_

' _Did she just kiss my cheek?_ ' He couldn't help but think in a stunned daze, resisting the urge to lift his hand up to press against the spot she just kissed. She had never did that before either to him or to her father from what he has seen of their interactions.

"Are you coming? I am sure Lady Lily is awaiting for us to show up." She asked a few steps in front of him now, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Not able to say anything without the fear of making a fool of himself; he just started walking doing his best to ignore the amused look he was thrown. When they got to the stables he went straight to Lily, still not saying or even looking at Willow.

"Oh, come on. Are you going to ignore me for the rest of the day?" Willow called with amusement still in her voice. All she got was silence for her efforts. Rolling her eyes, she went to say her own hello to the beautiful white horse that only really liked Zero but tolerated her since she was always there as well.

"Hello, gorgeous. How have you been?" She cooed while rubbing her nose gently, getting a gentle nudge in return. Zero was in the middle of getting a brush from where all the grooming tools were kept. Normally, they would have a brush already available at the stall, except other people would end up using it and not put it back, so they just starting putting it with the other tools instead.

"Sorry, love. We don't have any carrots at the moment so we will just bring double the amount next time." She continued to coo. So, ok, maybe Lily puts up with her because she has a habit of spoiling her rotten.

"No we won't." Zero said when he came back and heard what she said. "If you continue to give too many carrots to her all the time, she's going to get fat." He teased.

"No she's won't. Don't you listen to him, you will never get fat. He's just jealous of your figure."

"Sure I am." He snorted. He went into the stall and raised the brush to start brushing her, except that she moved out of the way every time he went to do so. "Come on Lily. Let me brush you." He growled.

"You shouldn't have called her fat." Willow called with a crackle.

"Shut up. I didn't call her fat. I said if you are not careful then she will be."

"That's the same thing."

"No it's not."

"If not, then she wouldn't have any problems with you brushing her." She said when Lily continued to evade him.

"Urge! Fine. I give. I am sorry for calling you fat Lily. I didn't mean it. It's impossible for you to ever become fat." Zero said exasperated when she still wouldn't let him brush her. He could still hear Willow laughing at him in the background.

Lily stopped to stare at him to see if he was telling the truth. When she was satisfied with what she saw she snorted in his face and gave him her side to start brushing her.

"It always amazes me how she can move so swiftly in such a small space." Willow mused. While the stall was big enough for two Lily's to fit comfortably, it wasn't big enough for her to move the way she did without hitting the walls at least, but she never did. Hit any of her walls, that is.

"True." He agreed getting another snort from the mare.

"That just means that Lily is just the best and most intelligent mare in the whole wide world." She started to coo again.

"What amazes me is how you act so differently with animals and humans." Zero said.

"What do you mean?" Willow asked curiously.

"Well, other than me and your Otou-san, you are always cold and indifferent and sometimes even down right cruel. To animals, on the other hand, you are always so nice and sweet to them. I just want to know why?"

"From my experience, one can never trust mundanes. They would turn on you at the drop of a hat. If you are not their definition of normal, they would do everything they could to destroy you. It doesn't matter if it is mental, physical or spiritual. As long as the one they think is a "Freak" is put in their place – beneath them – they are more than happy to do it. Don't get me wrong, I have encounter some mundanes that aren't like that. It's usually 100:1 chance of meeting that type of person. Animals, on the other hand, follow their instincts. They don't give a damn what race, religion, or anything else one might be as long as you don't threaten them in any way, shape or form. That is mostly for the wild animals, for the tame ones –on the other hand – as long as you feed them and love on them when they want to be loved on, they are good to go. Well, as long as you don't mistreat them of course."

"One: What's a mundane? I have always heard you say the word, but don't really know what it means. Two: How would you know if a human is that 1 out of 100 if you never give them a chance?" Zero questioned after a pause. He didn't like the distant and saddened look she got, as if remembering some horrible things.

"One: A mundane is an ordinary human with absolutely nothing special about them. Two: It's the eyes that tell me if they are that 1 out of 100." Willow answered seriously after she snapped back to the present.

"The eyes?"

"Yes, the eyes. No matter how one tries to hide their thoughts or feelings, if one is patient, they will show. It's those unspoken thoughts and emotions that tell me if they are that 1 out of a 100." Seeing the look he cast her, she couldn't help but smile. "It's part instinct too."

"Uh huh. What emotions or thoughts do you look for?" He asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Acceptance." Was the easy answer she gave.

"Acceptance?" He asked confused.

"Do you remember the day we first met?"

"Yes. You were quite the demanding little thing. Urge!" Zero gasped when Willow hit him in the side for the "little" comment.

"I was never little. Anyways, do you remember what you felt when you first saw me?"

"Other than you being pushy, not really, no." He said protecting his side just in case she tried to hit him again. Luckily for him, she didn't. She just gave him an amused look.

"Wariness but acceptance." She told him with a warm smile on her face.

"Say what?"

"Ha. Even back then, I knew we would always be side by side. Even when you didn't know anything about me, you were already accepting me into your life. For that, I accepted you into mine."

"Oh." Was the only thing he could think of saying. He turned back to Lily to help hide his blush and to finish brushing her as well.

"Hahaha. Don't be embarrassed. I am glad to have you in my life."

"So am I." He told her honestly, turning back to her with a warm smile of his own. "I am done."

"Good. It's almost time for the switch over." She told him.

"What?"

"Yeah, we were here longer than what you thought."

"Whatever."

Finishing up taking care of Lily, they went to the Gates for the second time that day. When they got there, they saw that – once again – Yuki having trouble keeping the fans under control.

"Same old, same old. It gets kind of boring after a while doesn't it?" She asked rhetorically.

"It does." He asked on a tired sigh.

"Zero, Willow! Get over here and help me!" Yuki called out desperately when they were close enough for her to see them.

"Well, here we go." Willow said before both she and Zero started to get the fans back in order to where the pathway from the Gate doors to the school was freed up for the Night Class to walk without problem.

After the Gates open, it was just like any other night. The Night Class comes out, fans go crazy, Aido acts like an idiot, get scolded by Kuran and then everybody leaves to their respective places. The only thing different this night was that instead of going with the other two to their spot below the Night Class, Willow diverged towards the woods.

"Where are you going?" Yuki asked when she saw her going in a different direction. Zero turned when he heard the question and looked at Willow as well.

"To be alone for a while." Was what she said, not stopping to answer.

"We'll go with you, if you want." She said shyly.

"No, thank you. I want to be alone at the moment." She saw the down look in Zero's eyes and wanted to coo. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

"So, see you tomorrow?" Zero asked

"But Zero! She shouldn't be out alone. What if she gets hurts." Yuki demanded, twirling to look at him, not noticing that Willow had ignored her and just kept walking. By the time she tuned back after Zero just rolled his eyes and turned away, Willow was already gone.

"Urge! She never listens." She cried. She turned to complain to Zero, except he was already walking away. "Hey! Wait up." She called before running to catch up. When she did, she started to talk his ear off.

' _I can't wait for this day to end_.' He thought annoyed, trying his best to tune her out.

 **XXX ~ With Willow ~ XXX**

"I am finally alone." She muttered with a happy sigh.

For the past couple of weeks, she hasn't had a moment to herself, something she can't stand. The only time she had any time to herself was when she was using the bathroom or sleeping. Or when she was going from place to another looking for someone.

When she got to a clearing she went to the biggest tree lining the clearing to lean against it.

"Death." She called out when she was comfortable. It took a few moments before she started to notice the woods go silent and the air go still.

"Mistress." A voice called from the shadows.

"As always your voice sounds like dried leave rustling in the wind." She said by way of greeting.

"Why have you called me?" He asked with his normal deadpan tone.

"I missed you I must admit." She admitted. "I haven't talked to you since the night I died. Before I came to this world, I talked to you at least once a week. Even if it was you bringing me back to sanity."

"…"

"Really? Silence? Fine be that way." She huffed. "Anyways, I have been wondering about the other Hollows. I know where the Cloak is since it's been with me from the beginning as you know. But I have been wondering where the other two are."

"Why are you wondering now?"

"I have been wondering, I just never really cared to look for them. You and I both know when the Hollows are gathered in one place, their combined auras end up gathering all sorts of trouble. Before now, I haven't been strong enough to even go look for them, let alone protect them. Even now, I doubt I have enough power. I can only use up to fourth year spells at the moment. The barrier around my magic is so damn stubborn. I attack it with everything I have every single night, and still it holds so strong." She couldn't withhold the sorrowful note in her tone at the end. She missed her magic so much. Every time she used her magic, she can feel the resistance because even though she got through to some of her powers, she can feel how the barrier is trying to rebuild itself and draw in what magic had escaped.

"…"

"Your silence is inspiring." She grumped.

"What is it that you want me to do?" He asked.

"For one you could come out of the shadows and show yourself. Another thing you could do is tell me where the other Hollows are."

 _Sigh_

She turned her head to the left when she saw movement in the corner of her eye. Still all one could see of Death is nothing but his cloaked form and how tall he was. "Still allowing me to nothing of your true form I see. I am starting to fear what you really look like under that cloak." She teased.

"…"

"Oh never mind." She sighed. "Can you at least answer my other question?"

"I know where the other Hollows are yes, as should you. All you have to do is open yourself to the connection you have with them and they will lead you to them." He said.

"Ah, yes, the connection. Only thing is, the connection is blocked."

"Blocked?"

"Yes. The only connection I can feel is the one I have with the Cloak." She told him unhappily. "I know that the bond is still there, I just can't…reconnect with them fully."

"I see."

"See what?"

"The Hollows took more of offense to your rejection than I would have thought. Heh. They're going to make you find them the hard way and truly re-earn their loyalty."

"Did you just laugh at me?" She asked stunned.

"…"

"Not cool man, not cool." She said using really old saying from her old World to get her displeasure across. "Why can't you ever laugh when I make a joke but laugh when something displeasing happens to me?"

"…"

"I don't like you very much at the moment." She pouted.

"Will that be all, Mistress?"

"Are you sure you won't tell me where the Hollows are?"

"Yes."

"Ok, fine. At least tell me if they are in Japan at least."

"…Yes."

"Thank you. For a second there I thought you weren't going to answer me." She said before muttering the last part. "Oh! Are you going to tell me in what shape they are in?" She asked hopefully but when she looked up, she found him already gone. "Damn it."

With Death gone, noise came back to the woods and the wind started up again. "So I learned nothing but that the rest of the Hollows are in Japan. Not if they are close by or what shape they are in. Great. Not only that, I was laughed at." She groaned, hitting her head a couple of time against her tree before leaving it there to rest.

' _I just hope nobody is using them; though I know that is just wishful thinking. I wonder what type of powers they would give to their wielders in this World or if they would give the same as mine. I am pretty sure the Stone would have pretty much the same power, however, the Wand is a different story. The Wand was made to be the best tool for its wielder, so if the wielders choice weapon is a gun, what type of gun would it be. Can it even be a mundane weapon? If not, that would leave just Hunter and Vampire weapons. I wish Death didn't already leave so I can ask. I never heard or seen the Wand in a mundanes hand, so I wouldn't know if it would change to fit its wielder or not. So troublesome_.'

"Oh God, I am rambling in my thoughts." She muttered. "If I'm not careful I'll end up having another episode. Something this school won't survive now that I have some of my powers back."

"Powers?" A sleepy voice spoke up behind her, making her jump away from her tree and turn around to face the familiar voice.

"Senri?" She asked stunned when she saw the person walk around the tree into view. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"I didn't want to go." He said simply.

"Of course." She uttered amused. "I guess you came to look for me when you didn't see me on the balcony?" She then asked getting a slow nod in return.

This wouldn't be the first time he came to look for her when he didn't see her there. In fact, it happened every time she didn't show up there when they both got to know each other and the Guardians made it their spot. It was surprisingly easy to bond with him. She didn't know why, maybe he kind of reminded her of herself when she was originally young – even if she can't really remember any true details – or something. All she know is the night they first met was when they formed a strong bond with each other.

 **XXX ~ Flashback ~ XXX**

"WILLOW! PLEASE COME BACK!" Kaien cried out fearfully, following her out of the house.

Willow – who was in the middle of running towards the woods to get away from her father – didn't listen and just continued running. There were tears running down her face, making it hard for her to see in front of her. She wasn't even thinking of anything other than to get away from that house.

" **WILLOW!** " She heard him call again making her flinch and the tears come all that much faster.

' _I can't believe this. I thought he loved me_.' Willow cried inwardly.

The reason she was there was because Toga gave her a break to spend time with her father for her birthday. That was three days ago. Today was her birthday. Her 8th birthday. Her father – the one she wanted to celebrate with and had to fight and beg her teacher to let her come – forgot.

' _How could he forget my birthday?_ ' She thought heartbroken.

At first when there was no mention of her birthday that morning, she thought he was going to surprise her again with a party. He did that when she turned five. She had thought he forgot that day too until they came home to a couple of families with kids from the village in the house awaiting for them to come home to surprise her. It was actually kind of fun.

She, of course, scolded him after everybody left about leaving strangers in their home unsupervised. Luckily, nothing was stolen or broken. So it was a good day.

However, they were home all day with not even a "Happy Birthday" to her. She waited until she couldn't wait anymore, so she finally brought it up with her father. The surprised and guilty look he gave her was enough for her to know that he forgot.

The fight that happened next was mostly one sided. It mostly consisted of her yelling at the top of her lung about how ever since Yuki – which was spat out as if it left a nasty taste in her mouth – came, he cared for nothing but her. That he forgot all about her and that if he just wanted her in his life, then fine, she will go elsewhere, where she was wanted. Then she ran out the door in tears, not giving him a chance to respond.

So here she was, running without direction or care. When she came upon a clearing with a tiny stream in it, she stopped to catch her breath. Her side was killing her and she was gasping for breath from having trouble getting any air what with her running and crying at the same time.

She didn't know how long she was there – crouched by the stream crying her eyes out – but she wasn't as alone as she once thought.

"Why are you crying?" A voice called out curiously, startling her to fall on her butt.

"What? Who's there?" She demanded through her sniffles, cursing herself for her inattention.

"I am here. Other than you." The voice answered.

"Show yourself now!"

"Tch. What a drag. Fine. Not like I was trying to hide anyways."

From behind a tree an adorable boy came out into the moon light. He had dark hair that she couldn't really see the color of – she would later learn it's the color of mahogany – with light colored eyes of blue-grey. Pale skin stretched over a petite body and a heart shaped face.

' _So cute_.' She thought. ' _But non-human_. _Vampire_.' She then thought when she got a feel of he's aura.

"What's your name?" She asked more calmly now that she saw who she was talking to.

"Why should I tell you when you haven't introduced yourself?" Came the bored reply.

"You sure got a dull look to your face." She snapped bluntly, unhappy about not being answered right away.

"Ouch. Aren't you mean." He said in the same bored tone.

"Yes, yes. I am a cruel and evil person. Better run before I suck out your soul." She said sarcastically with the "Woo" hand gestures. All she got for her efforts was a confused look making her pout a little.

"…?"

"Never mind. I guess I can tell you my name. However, if you don't give me your name in return, I'll go over the stream to you and give you a wedgie you'll never forget." She swore childishly, forgetting for the moment why she was at the clearing in the first place. "My name is Cross, Willow."

"Shiki, Senri." Senri answered dully.

"Senri it is then. You can call me Willow. Call me Will and I'll give you a wedgie." She warned. She couldn't stand when people tried to give her the nickname Will. It sounded so stupid to her.

"What if I don't want to call you by your name?" He asked uncaringly.

"I will still call you that." She shrugged uncaringly back.

"Whatever. What's a wedgie anyways?" He asked with a curious tilt of his head getting a gasp of surprise from her.

She launched into a detail description of what a wedgie was and some of the stories she heard or saw in her last life. She just made it seem like they happened recently. From there they talked about anything mundane they could think of. More her than him since he didn't really care to talk.

It wasn't long before the reasons why they were there came up. Her for her forgotten birthday and him to get away from his mother who was in town for one of her last shoots. Hearing how his mothers' mental health was deteriorating made her heart go out to him. She remembered how her godfather was after his stay in Azkaban. He mostly had clear moments when she was with him, however, she saw the moments where he still thought he was still in school with her father. It hurt her and Remus to see him like that. To know that a little kid was going through that without an out, broke her heart.

The only thing she could do was demand that he comes to that clearing the next two days for she would go back to the Kiryu's on the third. She then told him that she expected him to keep in contact with her through the phone and letters after she went back. It saddened her to see the shocked and slightly hopeful look he tried to hide from her.

They left with numbers and address exchanged to homes they didn't really want to return too. The next two days they saw each other and just talked or read manga and just relaxed. She didn't talk to anybody at home and he did his best to stay out of his mother's sight. After they went their separate ways, they stayed in contact and as the saying goes, the rest is history.

 **XXX ~ End Flashback ~ XXX**

"So, you said something about powers?" He asked, bringing her out of her memory and back to the subject that she didn't want to talk about. The only people she ever told about herself in this World was Zero and Toga. The two people she trusted the most in this World. She was so happy when they accepted her whole heartedly. Well, after they got over their shock and Toga tried to kill her.

' _Trigger happy asshole_.' She thought fondly.

"What do you mean by powers?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, not giving away how nervous she really was. All she got was a blank stare that she knew she would end up giving into. She couldn't figure out how those blank eyes could get her to talk, but they do and she curses the moment he found out about his evil powers.

' _What am I going to do?_ ' She thought with her heart speeding up in pace. She opened her mouth to say something with him leaning forward slightly to hear what she was going to say with a more intense look on his face. This just made her even more nervous.

"I…"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Vampire Knight is mine. I don't claim the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Matsuri Hino respectively. I also don't make a profit from writing this. Thank you.

Warnings: Foul language and some bashing.

A/N: Hello once again. It's been a very long while since I last updated any of my stories and for that, I apologize. Some stuff happened that I don't wish to talk about but now I hope I can be able to update more often. I would also like to clear something up about this chapter, I am not going to bash Ruka. Personally I don't really care for her, she does have potential. I just want to get that out there before there is any misunderstandings. Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter and review. Thank you for all your patience with me.

"Vampire." - Talking

' _Vampire_.' – Thinking

 **Chapter 11**

"I…I really don't know what to tell you nor how much." She told him honestly. This was true in a sense in that while she wishes she can tell him everything, she knew there would be consequences for him knowing. After all the only reason she hasn't told him before was because if Kuran were to ever find out that he knew something about her and demand Senri to tell him, he would have no choice but to do so.

She really _did_ want to tell him everything and has for years now. She just knew that if Kuran were to ever force him to tell him everything he knew about her, something in him would break at the thought of betraying her.

' _But something in him would break if he thinks I don't trust him. He would think he's not worthy of that trust and that would be heartbreaking because he is. I curse his useless mother to Hell and bad for making him feel as if he doesn't matter and that nobody would ever care for him.'_ She thought with an inward growl at the unfairness of the situation. Rima and she have tried to combat the damaged wrought from living with his mother except while they had made some progress; it wasn't enough to make him independent. Without them, he would truly turn into a puppet waiting for a puppet master to come and give him orders for he wouldn't care about fighting it.

"The truth would be nice." He said blandly snapping her out of her darkening thoughts.

"The truth is not always easy to tell. Definitely if it is a dangerous truth at that."

"You don't want to tell me?" He asked in that same dull deadpan he always does but she can still see and hear the hidden hurt he tries to hide from her. It would seem he forgot that she knew him inside and out.

"I do want to tell you. I have for a very long time. The only reason I haven't yet is for one reason and one reason only." She told him sincerely making him relax a little.

"What's the reason?"

"Kuran, Kaname."

"Oh." He uttered in realization. "Oh."

He knew like her that he couldn't disobey a direct order from a Pureblood let alone one they had sworn their loyalty to. If he was to disobey a direct order from a Pureblood he can be disgraced and punished depending on how offended the Pureblood in question is. While the Kuran Heir is more lenient than other Purebloods, it doesn't mean he wouldn't be punished for disobeying him.

"You know what? Fuck it. I have wanted to tell you for a very long time, so I will." She determined after seeing him become sad. She didn't even care if that damn Pureblood found out anyways. The only reason she kept quiet was because she didn't want Senri to be used in such a way. The only reason Zero and Toga knew was because she trusted them not to tell anybody no matter what. Not even with the threat of death would they say anything about her secret.

' _Besides I had already made a deal with Kuran to tell him what I am in the first place. Not that he came to collect on it just yet._ ' She thought.

"Are you sure?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yes. Now come. We need somewhere more private to talk. One never knows who could be listening around the bend." She snarked with an amused glance in his direction getting nothing but a dull look in return.

With a roll of her eyes, she turned to start walking towards the Day Dorms where she stays. Originally she was going to stay at home since it was on the school grounds until she realized she didn't want to walk that far every night just to go to bed. Their home was on the very outer edge of the property behind the school building though it was still within the walls.

When they got to her room she turned the lights on, closed the door behind Senri then waited while he made himself comfortable on her bed before walking over to her desk chair to sit in.

"Comfortable?" She asked him amused. He wiggled around a little bit giving her a little nod that made her snort with laughter. "Well that's good."

"So are you going to tell me about this "power" thing now? I know you're not completely human but I don't know much else." He asked after a moment of silence making her focus her attention on him which made him slightly uncomfortable. _'It always feels strange when her complete focus is on me. It's like she is reading my very thoughts and soul looking for any flaws to be found. Except I never feel anything but acceptance from her. It's as if whatever she found in me is enough for her to stick around.'_

"How much can you sense from me?"

"It's weird. You have this aura around you sometimes that make you feel ancient and dark. It makes my instincts stand up at attention urging me to run as fast as I can or fight to eliminate the threat. Other times it feels like a warm and welcoming hug from a loving mother or father. It makes me feel safe as if nothing could hurt me. Sometimes it feels wild and untamed as if at any moment you're going to snap and go on a rampage while there are other times where I feel nothing at all. It's as if you don't really exist even though I can see you clear as day." He told her bluntly.

"Huh. Never knew that." She mused with slightly widened eyes. "Well, to start I should tell you that my explanation is not a simple one. I can't just tell you one thing without any contexts for it will only confuse you. So I will have to start from the very beginning of my existence." She told him seriously and that is what she did. While she pretty much summed up everything to make it go by faster – it help that she didn't remember all of it either – she made sure to tell him all the important bits of her life that she did remember.

"So that's why you don't really like humans all that much." He said after she was done. "Who would have thought you were not only a Witch but the Mistress of Death as well."

"Who knows? Though I do know there aren't any true witches in this World so far as I know of. Then again I never really asked either."

"How far along are you from breaking the barrier around your magic?"

"Not very far I hate to say." She told him on a deep sigh. "Every time I so much as make any type of progress it's like the barrier grows stronger. It sometime seems like the barrier has a mind of its own and it's adamant about keeping my magic blocked. Hell, I can feel it doing its best to draw the rest back in. To be honest it's exhausting. I have to always keep my guard up so that what little I have doesn't get take away from me."

"What happens when you completely destroy the barrier? Will it come back?"

"I hope not. That would be beyond annoying. Once it's destroyed it should stay destroyed."

"Didn't you say that you made as much progress as you did because you died in this World? Does that mean every time you die, the barrier will be destroyed as well?"

"I never thought about that. It's possible I guess. I would have to ask for I don't like the idea of dying then finding out that the barrier came back even stronger than before. Not only that, it hurts to die then be brought back to life so I do my best not to."

"So how much magic do you have available to you?" He asked next.

"Hmmm. I would say that I have access to about fourth year level of magic."

"…?"

"Ugh. It's like a low to mid-level Level C power vampire. Then again it depends on the person. Some are weaker or stronger than that. At the moment I think I am around the average point range since I had more access the first time around." She tried to explain the best she could with a little shrug. "I don't really know how to measure how much I have access to; I just know that I have access to a certain amount."

"You said you have trouble remembering a lot of your past; so how come you remember how strong you were when you were fourteen?" He asked dully with a slight raise of his eyebrow.

"While it's true I have trouble remembering a lot of things, my fourth year at Hogwarts was very memorable. After all, it was the year that my life took a turn for the worst." She told him distantly with glazed over eyes remembering everything that happened that year. Even though the people were pretty much blurred out, the events themselves were very clear to her.

"It's hard to believe that you went up against a dragon of all things and came out alive." He told her dully though she can detect a trace of amazement in his voice.

"Trust me it was not fun for me or the dragon."

"I find it funny that you were a bad student back then." He teased changing the subject slightly.

"Tch like you're one to talk since you're not exactly valedictorian yourself." She snarked back playfully. "Besides, I now have a reason to do well in school." She said thinking about making her father proud of her. Of course that's not the only reason she does so well since she's doing it for herself. She loves learning new things.

"It's still hard to imagine you as a bad student as you are valedictorian of the Day Class." He said making her roll her eyes.

"Whatever. By the way, where's Rima? I haven't seen her in the past couple of days and thought she was on site with you."

"She was at first but she had to go to another site to start filming for her knew ad."

"Ah. I am surprised you're not with her since you two are always attached at the hips in the industry."

"I know but we are trying to do our own thing little by little." He said with a careless shrug though she could tell he was slightly tense.

"Was that your idea or hers?" She asked with a frown and narrowed eyes. It didn't make sense, she knew Rima was even more protective of him than she was and that was saying something. So hearing that they are trying to do their own thing alarmed her.

"Mine."

"Yours? May I ask you why?" She asked carefully. _'If someone said something to make him feel hesitant with sticking with Rima I will make them pay.'_ She vowed silently.

"I can't keep relying on Rima to help me through every shoot or film. It's time that I put more effort into my career instead of doing everything half-hearted."

"Where's this coming from? You never cared before. The only reason you are in the entertainment business is because your okaa-san forced you too."

"Even I have my pride Willow-chan. It doesn't help that I am surrounded by talented people who actually work at their skills instead of relying on others to get things done."

"Who told you that?" She demanded because she knew someone had to have said something to him for him to be thinking about this. He never had any interest before and only went through the motions to keep his mother off his back.

"Doesn't really matter truth be told. I was already feeling uncomfortable with always relying on her anyways. Not only that, it truly is about time I decide if I can hack staying in this industry or if it's time for me to move on."

"Do you enjoy modeling and acting?" She decided to question instead of pestering him about his sudden change of thought.

"Don't know. Never gave it a chance. It was always something I had to do instead of something I wanted to do. So from now on I am going to put more effort into it." He said with another careless shrug.

"You know what? Good for you. I am happy that you are starting to take charge of your life." She told him seriously. She was very happy to see him start taking the initiative in taking control of his life. It means she can start worrying less about him becoming a mere puppet if something were to ever happen to Rima and her. She watched as his tense muscles started to relax when he saw that she truly meant what she said.

"Thanks." He mumbled embarrassed.

She nodded looking at the time then blinking in shock at how late it was – well at how early it was. _'It's a good thing we don't have school tomorrow.'_ "I think it's about time we went to bed. Are you staying or going back?"

"I will go back. Don't want to get you in trouble for sleeping over." He said getting up to go over to give her a goodnight hug.

"You know I would never turn you away. I love having you around." She said in his ear returning the hug warmly.

"I know." With that he let go, giving her a small smile.

"Do you want me to walk you to your dorm so that you won't get into trouble or are you fine going by yourself?" She asked standing in the door way watching him start to walk down the hallway.

"I'll be fine."

"Ok. See you later than." She called softly before closing her door after seeing his slight wave of his hand. She changed into her night cloths before going straight to bed.

 **XXX ~ Next Day ~ XXX**

-Zero's POV-

Knock, Knock

The sound from the door echoed through the empty hallway making him shift in discomfort. He never been in the girls' dorm before and felt out of place. _'Why isn't Willow answering?'_

Knock, Knock

When he still didn't get an answer he tried the door handle and was actually surprised to find it was unlocked. It wasn't like her since she was quite anal about her security more so then the Headmaster is with keeping the vampires from feeding on the humans.

"Willow?" He called as he opened the door slowly; fingering his Bloody Rose as a precaution. What he saw when he had the door fully open left him stunned. While the room was dark from the blackout curtains covering the windows, the light from the hallway was enough to illuminate the room for him to see the sight he thought he would never see.

There sprawled out before his very eyes was a barely clothed Willow: asleep. The covers were thrown to the floor allowing him the perfect view of her long pale legs and arms. Her left leg and arm were dangling off the bed while her other leg was bent at the knee with her foot touching her other knee lightly while her arm was bent at the elbow to where her right hand laid next to her face on the pillow. The only thing saving her from him seeing her most precious area was the sleeping shorts she had on. Her toned stomach was in full view from her camisole riding up during her tossing and turning in her sleep. To top of the image was her long dark hair sprawled out under her that contrasted sharply with her skin making it seem as if it was glowing slightly. All in all, she looked completely erotic and defenseless to him.

"Willow!" Zero croaked his face burning a bright red with his embarrassment. He didn't mean to see her like this. All he wanted was to find out why she didn't show up at the stables like usual. On their off days they always met up there before noon to determine what they were going to do that day. Sometimes they go to their clearing to train, sometimes to the library to either study or do homework if they had any or sometime they just hang out and relax. The only time they divert was if one of them had a mission. Even if Willow wasn't a Hunter – she doesn't like to be told what she can do or not – she would still do a Hunt if it caught her interest.

"Willow!" Zero called out more firmly even if one can still hear the slight strain to his voice. He wanted to go over there to shake her awake but didn't think he could trust himself not to give into temptation to touch her more than to shake her awake. Nonetheless he also knew that the moment he were to touch her she would attack him viciously. His brother learned that the hard way when they were younger and he thought he could prank her while she slept. It didn't end very well for him.

"Ugh." He heard Willow groan. He focuses back on the squirming body in front of him already predicting it falling to the floor a couple of seconds before it happened.

Thud

"Owwww." She groaned out.

"Willow?" He called out again this time in amusement.

"What? Zero?"

"Yeah." He was going to say more except his mouth dried up when she got to her hands and knees with her butt in full view of his sight to get up. _'A nice butt at that.'_ He thought with another blush; turning away so he didn't get caught staring.

"What are you doing here so early?" She groaned again flopping back down on her bed in the hope of going back to sleep.

"It's past noon. You missed our meet up."

"What? No I haven't. It's still dark."

"It's only dark to you because you have your windows blacked out."

"Same difference."

"No it's not."

"Whatever. I am guessing since you finally decided to brave the girls dorm that you won't let me go back to sleep anytime soon."

"No."

"Fine." She snapped getting up. "You might want to wait outside while I change. Of course you can stay and watch. I don't mind." She teased laughing as she heard the door snap closed behind him seconds after she finished her last sentence.

-Third person's POV-

' _He can be so adorable. Though I wished I could have slept a lot longer.'_ Willow thought with a pout.

After she got dressed in simple black washed out skinny jeans, a white camisole with a dark blue pullover over it and black ankle boots, she tied her mid-thigh length hair into a simple high ponytail and called it a job well done. She was quick to strap on her sword to her back before she was ready to leave. It used to be Kazuo's before he died and she's been taking care of it ever since she found them after the funeral.

She shook the depressing memories away before going to the door and opened it to see Zero leaning against the wall across from her looking beyond bored. "Well, don't you look excited." She snarked making him jump from not having noticed her opening her door.

"Very." He deadpans with an eye roll.

"Hmm. Let's head on over to the Headmaster's office to see if otou-san has any missions for us then go to our clearing and do some training. It's been awhile since we trained together." She offered up walking out of the dorms already heading in that direction.

"Hn." He grunted.

"Don't start that shit. Use your words." She growled.

"…"

Getting nothing but silence from him, she let it go. It wasn't that much of a big deal she just prefers it if people answered with words instead of just noises. Not that she can really say anything since she does it too; which is another reason she's not making a big deal out of his silence.

When they got near to the Headmaster's office they saw Yuki on her way out. Willow was just going to ignore her and continue on her way but that plan died when Yuki stop in front of them, blocking them from continuing on.

"Zero! I was on my way to find you." Yuki exclaimed happily. "Willow-nee-chan you're here too." She then said less happily.

"Is there something you need Yuki?" Willow asked with a neutral tone trying her best not to snap and say something mean. Zero was right. She has been unnecessarily cruel to her. Don't get her wrong, she's not going to start being all nice or anything but she can treat her with as much indifference as she could. Well, until she irritated her too much then all bets were off.

"Oh! Guess what?" Yuki yelped excitedly with a couple of claps of her hands.

"No." Zero stated bluntly.

"Zero! Don't be mean. Guess."

"No." He snapped in annoyance. "Just tell us."

"Fine. Spoilsport." She muttered unhappily. "The Headmaster said you had to take me to town to go shopping." She squealed excitedly once again clapping her hands.

"Did he now? Or did he tell you to _ask_ him if he would go with you since you can't go by yourself?" Willow spoke up when she saw Zero was about to snap. She sniffed in derision when she saw the blush spread over the other girl's cheeks. "Thought so."

"I'm not going." Zero grunted trying to walk around her when she still didn't move out of their way.

"Zero, please? Go with me?" She begged. "I want to go. It's rare that I get to leave the grounds."

"So?" He asked uncaringly making Willow snort with a shake of her head.

"Come on Zero. I think we should go." Willow said getting surprised blinks from the other two.

"You do?"" They both asked at the same time.

"Well, yeah. It's something different that we don't do all that often and it would be nice to just go to town without having a mission to do. Beside by going we don't have to deal with the other students going crazy over how they don't get to see their "precious Night Class" all day." She told them with a shrug.

"Yay! Let's go now!" Yuki cheered knowing that now that she has Willow's ok, then it means that it was a guarantee of them going. "Can we bring Yori-chan as well?"

"No." Willow denied immediately.

"What? Why not!?"

"Because she doesn't have permission from the Headmaster nor from her parents. You know no student can leave unless they have permission. Not only that, but we don't have the time for you to go find her, ask her, get ready, get permission and then leave. Do you even know where she is even at right now?" Willow demanded.

"…no." She muttered lowly. Truthfully she never even thought about what her best friend did when they were separated. More so when there wasn't really anything to do around here. _'Is she even in any clubs?'_ She wondered thoughtfully.

"There you go. Anyways, go get ready while Zero and I go talk to otou-san. Meet us at the front gates." Willow order grabbing her shoulder firmly but gently and pushed her on her way. She didn't wait to see if she did what she was told, she just entered the office to get a move on.

"Willow-chan!" Kaien greeted spreading his arms out to give her a hug.

"Otou-san." She greeted back resisting the urge to side step him instead returning the hug. "You can let go now." She huffed when he didn't let go after a few seconds, he just stated rocking with her while humming away. "Don't you want to greet Zero?"

In two seconds flat Zero had his gun out pointed towards the Headmaster when he tried to hug him as well. "Not on your life." He hissed shooting killing glares at both of them. Kaien for trying to hug him and Willow for sic'ing him on him.

"Fine, fine." Kaien pouted going back to his desk to sit. "Now, what can I do for the two of you?"

"Nothing really. We just wondered if you had any mission for us before we did anything else. Of course we ran into Yuki who wanted to go to town. We agreed to go so we are now telling you where we are going so you don't panic if you can't find us." She told him straight up, Zero nodding along.

"You're in luck then since I don't have a mission for the two of you." He said with a grin.

"Then we'll be on our way." Zero grunted turning to leave not wanting to be in the hyperactive man/child's presence more than he had to.

"Aww. You guys just got here. Don't you want to stay longer?" He wailed with crocodile tears running down his face.

"Afraid not otou-san. We're wasting daylight as it is. Don't worry, I'll bring you back something." She told him. She looked to make sure that Zero already left the room and seeing that he was turned back to her father. "When we get back, we should talk about that spa trip. Ok?" She told him making him blink in surprise before beaming and nodding.

"I can't wait." She heard as she closed the door behind her.

"What took you so long?" Zero asked when she caught up with him on her way to the front gates.

"Ah. I had to go back to the dorms to get my wallet. I didn't know we were going to town so I left it behind." She told him.

"Shit. I forgot mine as well." He cursed.

"No big deal I have more than enough. Just pay me back later. However, why are you just now getting to the gate. You left the Headmasters office before me and I didn't see you when I left."

"Saw a Night Class student where he wasn't supposed to be so had to take him back to his dorm."

"Ah. They can be quite mischievous when they are not watched." She mused. "Where is Yuki? She should have been here already."

"You know as much as I do considering we got here at the same time." He snarked. "Oof." He grunted when he was smacked in his stomach.

"No need for sarcasm dear Zero." She told him sweetly.

He was going to say something but stopped when he heard his name being called from behind him. They both looked and saw Yuki jogging up to them waving her arm to get their attention.

"Where were you? We were going to leave you behind." Willow asked crossing her arms with a scowl on her face.

"Oh. I saw Kaname-sama on my way over here and stopped to talk to him real quick." She chirped.

"What is he doing out of the Moon Dorms?" Zero demanded.

"Oh. He said he had to talk to the Headmaster about something. He wouldn't tell him what though." She told them with a pout.

"Whatever. Can we go now?" Willow asked before walking away not really caring if the other two followed or not.

"We're coming, we're coming." He said speeding up to walk next to her with Yuki dragging up the rear.

XXX~ Later that night ~XXX

"Un-fucking-believable." Willow muttered angrily. The reason why she was angry was because of one person and one person only: Yuki.

At first everything was going good. Hell, she even joked around with Yuki, she had been in such a good mood. They got every item on the list that the Headmaster gave to Yuki, got some items they had been wanting or needing and even stop at her – and Yuki's unfortunately – favorite café which sold the best ice cream she ever had in this world. It all went downhill when Yuki thought it was a marvelous idea to chase after Zero when one on the waitress pissed him off while she paid for their bill: alone.

It all ended with Yuki getting hurt, attacked by a Level E vampire with Zero having to save her from being killed. The surprising part was that Senri and Ichijo Takuma ended up finishing off the vampire the moment she found them all then Ichijo had the gall to invite Yuki to come to the Moon Dorms to get the answers that she seeks even though she had three safer sources to go to.

Not that it did anything when she ignored all the information she was looking for that they gave her to decide she would still go. So now here Zero and her was following behind her to make sure she doesn't end up hurt. So…yeah. She was not a happy camper.

"Did you come to welcome us…vampire?" Zero growled pointing Bloody Rose at the vampire in front of him which turned out to be Aido with Yuki holding an end of Artemis under the chin of Kain. She didn't even go for her own sword strapped to her back on the account of already knowing who was coming. She just continued on wanting to at least see Senri, maybe even Rima if she had returned. The two might not be as close as she was to Senri but she still liked her well enough.

"Oi! We didn't say you can pass!" Aido cried after her when he noticed that she was ignoring them. "Like I was telling the other two we were sent to be your guard while you are here, so stick with the group."

"Don't really care all that much in what you were told. If you don't want to be scolded like I know you love by Kuran-san then keep up." She snapped. If there was a vampire that got on her nervous as bad as Yuki, it was Aido with Ruka being a close second. She didn't hate them like she did Yuki but their personalities rubbed her the wrong way. The difference between the two is that Aido just had an annoying personality while Ruka only thought of Kuran and nobody else.

' _She'll be more fun to hang out with if she wasn't so obsessed with everything Kuran. Every other word out of her mouth was pretty much about him. She needs to get over him already and see the vampire that's completely in love with her. Everybody knows that Kain loves her deeply and wouldn't do anything to hurt her.'_ She thought miffed.

"Willow!" She heard Senri's voice call out to her snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Senri." She called back with a small smile. She ignored the fact that she was surrounded by a lot of vampires when she wasn't paying attention, she just focused all her attention on Senri. "I would say long time no see but we both know that's not true." She joked giving him a hug. She caught a glimpse of Ichijo off to the side, saw the sign and huge cake and took a guess on the real reason on why they were invited. "Happy birthday Ichijo-san."

"Thank you so much for coming." He beamed. "All of you."

"How old are you Ichijo-san?" Yuki asked hesitantly wondering if she really wanted to know.

"How old I am in human years or vampire years?" He said with a slightly strained smile.

"V…vampire years."

"I'm eighteen. I'm a grownup now! Oh I want you to kiss me for my birthday present, Yuki-chan!" He joked with a bashful look on his face making Willow snort in laughter. "Don't worry Willow, my dear, I want one from you too." He exclaimed turning towards her with his arms wide open as if he expected her to come flying into his arm to give him just that.

Chu

"Never say I never gave you anything." She teased after she kissed the corner of his mouth in revenge for piquing Yuki's curiosity enough to come here after dark. She didn't care a wit about the stunned silence that fell over the gathering. She made sure that she didn't upset Senri with her stunt and was happy that he took it in the spirit it was meant: a prank, if she went by the amused look in his eyes.

"Um…we…um…we came here on business. As members of the Disciplinary Committee, we want to know what happened today." Yuki started trying to break the awkward silence giving a smug Willow a dirty look for the stunt she pulled. "I can't look the other way. Leaving school grounds without permission is against school rules… and…moreover…that vampire…"

"Sure. Ask me anything. Everyone here knows about it." Ichijo agreed after getting over his shock. He never expected that to happen so he can be given some slack if he wasn't in tiptop shape right away. It didn't help that he can feel two murderous auras aiming at him from two different directions making him sweat. _'Best to move on and hope they forget.'_

"She does too considering we already told her not that she cares." Willow muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"There's no way we could allow a dangerous vampire like that to roam freely in the town but you two went to the trouble of killing it. Why that vampire?" Yuki asked instead of responding to Willow.

"That vampire use to be human. Filthy things." Aido answered making Willow hiss threatening at him getting him to flinch back in fear and confusion.

"Yuki…vampires are ruled by a few Purebloods and a handful of aristocrats. Every student in the Night Class is an Aristocrat or higher." Ichijo picked up. He then explained the Level of vampires focusing mainly on the Level E vampire and everything that they had to do.

"That's awful." Yuki gasped in horror. "Isn't there anyway to help them?"

"Yeah." Willow said making everybody look at her in confusion. "Death."

"Willow!" She shouted angrily getting nothing but a careless glance in return.

"Anyways…a mad vampire may flee from an aristocrat and wander into human society. There was a report that a Level E vampire would appear in town today." Ichijo tried to restart things back on track.

"Ichijo and Shiki hunted it down under my orders." A deep voice floated over stopping Ichijo from continuing.

"Kaname!" Yuki cried in happy shock not really thinking he would be there. The excited and confused murmuring from the crowd confirmed that they weren't expecting him there either which made her relax slightly for not being the only one surprised. Then she remembered what he said. "You ordered that vampire to be…"

"Yuki. Why didn't you inform the Headmaster? You're a member of the Disciplinary Committee. Yet when Ichijo invited you, you came here to a dangerous place like this. What I don't understand is why the other two didn't stop you from coming here either." Kuran asked calmly with a dangerous undertone.

"Maybe because she's not our pet. If she wants to go to the Moon Dorms then we can't really stop her. Keeping in mind that she snuck out of the dorms to come here in the first place and we just followed her to make sure no _incidents_ happen. So do us a favor and get off you high horse." Willow snapped getting glared at by pretty much every vampire there. That was the second time in so many days that Zero and she were accused of being negligent towards Yuki. It's not like they're her damn bodyguards even if it does seem like it more time than not with how often they come to her rescue.

"My apologies. You are right." He conceded stiffly. "Yuki, Willow, Kiryu come over here." He called sitting down and patting the spot next to him on the couch. The three walked up to the patio with Willow and Zero leaning back against the railing side by side leaving Yuki to stand by herself fidgeting on top of the stairs. "Yuki sit beside me." He offered.

"Huh?" She startled. "Um…I'm fine. I mean no thanks." She said. She could feel the glares from the others drilling holes into the back of her head. She glance at Zero and Willow for help except she got nothing but disinterest.

"Yuki." Was all he said before she was sitting next time even before she realized she moved.

"Okay." She squeaked quietly when she felt a big elegant hand on her shoulder drawing her into a warm firm side.

"This is the safest place for you to be." Kaname told her.

"Ha. Were you not the one that got huffy because she came here and now you are saying that this is the safest place for her. Man…make up your mind." Willow couldn't help but speak up. It was just too funny to her.

"I'm sorry about today." Kaname said ignoring Willow to continue speaking to Yuki. "I didn't think you would be there when the hunting took place."

"No…it was fine."

"But it's also your fault too, for wandering around there. Did you injure your arm because of that vampire? It must hurt."

"No, it was because I was careless."

"Humans should never be turned into vampires." Kaname said pulling her injured arm to him rolling up her sleeve before starting to take off the bandage to get a better look at her injury. "In the old days, hidden from history when the war between vampires and vampire hunters was at its peak, vampires turned many humans into vampires to use in battle. And now the aristocrats have the duty to manage those survivors. Sometimes we have to kill them off. It is the vampire hunter's duty to kill vampires." At this he glanced at Zero with something dark reflecting in his eyes. "Then why didn't you kill him first?"

"Bastard!" Willow hiss in fury only being held back by Zero when he saw her start to move. She glared at him for stopping her. They both knew were the Pureblood was going to take this conversation.

"I'll ease your pain." He said once again ignoring Willow. He would talk to her later.

He turned his attention to Yuki's wound and bought it to his mouth. He willed a little bit of his powers to transfer from him to her to heal her. He chanced a glance at Willow to see how she would react to what he was doing only to end up upset to find her attention not on the scene in front of her but silently speaking to Zero through their eyes.

"Perhaps…" He started getting their attention back on him. "…you sympathized with him?"

What happened next was a surprise yet not a surprise to him. He wasn't shocked at the fact that Zero pulled his gun on him nor that fact that Seiren reacted by slightly digging her claws into his neck, just enough to make him bleed in warning. What did catch him off guard was that Willow didn't attack him but Seiren. He didn't even see her draw her sword before lightly resting it against Seiren neck. It was just resting there, not even digging in.

"If I was you I would withdraw my talons unless you want to end up dead. I assure you that I would kill you before you kill him." Willow growled lowly.

"Seiren, it's alright." Kaname told her when she didn't move a muscle. "I said something I shouldn't have."

She whipped her hand away from his neck but didn't do anything else when she still felt the blade still at her neck. She knew she had to trend carefully for if there was one thing anybody knew about Cross, Willow was that she was unpredictable. They all knew she only followed the rules because she wanted to and had no qualms about breaking them if it suits her. Not even the Headmaster or Kuran could control her.

"Willow." Zero uttered when he notice she still had the vampire in her grasp.

A moment later Willow finally relented when she got her message across that she didn't appreciate attacks on Zero. She glanced a Zero to see the slight wound was already healed. Her attention was snatched when she heard others bitching about Zero pulling a gun on their precious Kaname and how they wanted to tear him to shreds or that they needed to teach him where his place his – beneath them all.

"What? Kaname is a Pureblood vampire?" Yuki asked in shock when she ended up hearing that tidbit when it floated up into her ears.

"Really? That's what you are stuck on after everything you were told or saw? It's about Kuran being a Pureblood? How the Hell are you just finding out now?" Willow asked dumbfounded by her slowness. Even if he never said it himself, the others have called him that plenty of time. Mostly when Zero gets into arguments with him.

"I must admit I am shocked as well. You really didn't know that about me?" He asked more gently not wanting her to think he was upset even if he was. It's not like he tried to hide it or anything. "Are you afraid?"

"Ever since we've known each other I've been a little afraid of you Kaname. Even now, I'm a bit afraid." She told him honestly.

"HEY! Don't forget everyone!" Ichijo cried with a clap of his hands in the hope of breaking up the tense atmosphere. He also didn't like the hurt that flashed through his leaders eyes. "This is my birthday party. You've all gotta celebrate. Yuki, Zero and Willow are my precious guests too."

That being said, the party slowly got back to a festive mood. Willow was happy that Ichijo's birthday party wasn't completely ruined. She liked him well enough, not that she ever talked to him, but he helped take care of Senri when he could and that's good enough for her to have him in her good books. _'Besides, he kind of reminds me of otou-san with his happy-go-lucky attitude.'_

She looked around to see if she could find Senri in the crowd; catching sight of him with Ichijo by the table with the cake on it. She was going to make her way over to talk to him when she noticed Ichijo holding a knife out to Senri who grabbed it from him, slicing his finger in the process.

"He so did that on purpose." She mused under her breath shaking her head fondly. _'I wonder if he will ever tell him about his feelings for him. Then again it's not going to be easy when he's with Rima. Not that she would care since she has a crush on Ichijo just as much as Senri does. The only problem would be if Ichijo was willing to take them both at the same time for neither one would give up the other.'_

Turning her attention back to the group near her she was taken aback when she realized that both Yuki and Zero were gone. "Where's Zero?" She asked Kuran who was staring at her intently.

"They left a little bit ago. I wonder what had you so deep in thought that you didn't even notice when Kiryu left. Usually, you're joined at the hip." He wondered taking a sip of the disgusting synthetic blood not taking his eyes off the deadly beauty in front of him looking back at him with cold, indifferent glowing green gems she called eyes.

"Ah." She give him a nod as thanks already walking away.

"Wait." He called. He continued when she stopped though she didn't turn around to look at him. "I talked to the Headmaster about that trip of yours."

"Did you now?" She said looking at him over her shoulder wondering what he was getting at with telling her this. She already knew this when she was told after their routine family dinner.

"The best I can do is the next weekend. It would give me time to finish my work early." He told her still staring at her intently.

"Why do I get the feeling that there's a 'but' in there somewhere?" She asked snidely.

"It won't be easy. I am already stretched thin as it is. I would be needing some…assistance if you will."

"What type of…assistance are you talking about?"

"Nothing too much. More of a gofer really. It takes time continuing to run back and forth between the Moon Dorms to the Headmaster's office then back every time I need to complete paperwork or what not. This is where you come in."

"What?" She asked softly telling him to trend lightly before proceeding with his thought process.

"It's only for this week of course." He continued as if he was unbothered by her unspoken threat. He would forever deny that he felt a slight thrill at making her focus totally on him and him alone. "It will be a win, win situation for us. I get to get my work done faster and you get to have your day with your otou-san."

"Why don't you use one of your lackeys to do this for you?" She asked coldly. She didn't really care all that much about being a gofer for a few days if the end result was her spending time with her father but she wasn't going to allow him the luxury of making this easy.

"They don't like going out during the day and I can't ask Yuki or Kiryu to do it for obvious reasons. That only really leaves you. Besides, you are the one who came to me asking for a favor. I just happen to cash that favor in now."

"Tch. Fine." She said gaining a sharp look from him.

"Fine?"  
"Yes. I will do it. I am the one who came to you after all. A favor is a favor." Was all she would say on the subject walking away to get her point across.

"Come to my office two hours before switch over tomorrow. We'll start from there." He called to her back getting a slight wave to indicate that she heard. He wished she would have stayed a little bit longer.

"Are you sure that's wise my Lord?" Aido asked in concern.

"Are you questioning me Aido?" Kaname asked softly still looking in the direction where Willow disappeared into.

"No, my Lord." He rushed to say knowing it was better to keep his mouth shut.

"Good. I am going to my rooms. I don't wish to be disturbed." He called out to the gathered vampires.

"Yes, my Lord."

-With Willow-

' _What a long night this night turned out to be.'_ She thought flopping down on her bed in exhaustion.

After leaving the Moon Dorms she had hoped to run into Zero to get his opinion on what happened that night. When she didn't she stopped off at the stables to see if he went there but didn't have any luck. Thinking that he already went to bed she decided to follow his example and do the same.

' _I hope the next couple of days aren't too hectic.'_ Was her last thought before falling asleep.


End file.
